Fucking Perfect
by Yamilna
Summary: Adicciones, malas notas, rebeldía ser joven es cometer demasiados errores. Pero también se trata de remediarlos. Muisca, amigos, amor hay más cosas por las cual pensar superarse. Un largo camino tendrán que pasar estos chicos para madurar
1. Chapter 1

Fucking Perfect

Adicciones, malas notas, rebeldía ser joven es cometer demasiados errores. Pero también se trata de remediarlos. Música, amigos, amor hay más cosas por las cual pensar superarse. Un largo camino tendrán que pasar estos chicos para madurar

•"_Ser joven no significa ser tonto…pero a veces cometemos errores"• _

—Personajes principales Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino—

(Los personajes son propios de gran Masashi kishimoto)

**Capitulo 1:** "_A veces dejar de ser inmaduro es muy aburrido"_

En un salón de clases de la preparatoria de konoha el maestro estaba ausente, al parecer se reporto enfermo o algo por el estilo. Cosa que los alumnos aprovechaban al máximo, una hora libre de clases siempre es tan relajante y divertida. En ese salón se escuchaba música por todos lados que provenían de los celulares de los chicos tratando de matar tiempo, se escuchaban muchas voces platicar, sin embargo se escuchaba más una canción y un par de gritos

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
__And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
__Everybody just have a good time [X2]_

Un par de chicos, uno era rubio de ojos azules y el otro era castaño de unos ojos negros pequeños, ellos escuchaban atentamente la canción esperando el coro, no le importaba de que aun estuvieran en la escuela y en un salón de clases, ellos solo disfrutaban de la música a un ritmo de baile algo peculiar y pegajoso

¡_We just wanna see yaa!___

_¡Shake That!_

Mientras ellos bailaban como locos al estilo shuffe, su amigo que estaba recostando escuchando música rock con su auriculares no paraba de reír de ellos, esta era la parte divertida de llevarte con los chicos más locos de la escuela. Una chica se unió a su tan alegre fiesta, solo que ella no dijo nada solo se dedico a sacar su teléfono celular y grabar a sus amigos

— ¡Everyday i'm shuffelin!—corearon los chicos y continuaron bailando captando la atención de todos

— ¿No creen que ya es mucho?—dijo en tono molesto la chica castaña que anteriormente estaba grabando sus locos bailes

—Nunca es demasiado para ellos—sonrió fríamente el pelinegro mientras miraba a sus amigos terminando la canción en una pose triunfal, Naruto como pose de superman y kiba besando los músculos de sus brazos

—Ok, Sasuke pásanos la tarea para que Tenten esté más tranquila—menciono el rubio entre dientes el nombre de la chica

Sasuke le dio una libreta a Naruto de cuadros pequeños que estaba llena de letras y signos, kiba y naruto vieron esa hoja con demasiado asombro tratando de comprender lo que decía en ella

— ¿Qué tipo de idioma es este?—pregunto kiba con la boca abierta asiendo notar sus sobresalientes colmillos

—Matemáticas—se bufo Sasuke

—eso les pasa por no poner atención en clases—Tenten empezó a reír, pero se detuvo y empezó a darle seriedad al asunto—este es nuestro último año en la preparatoria, no se han puesto a pensar que sería de su vida sin Sasuke

Los dos amigos se pusieron una cara de pensativos pero rápidamente su rostro mostraba tanta indiferencia

—Estudiara con nosotros—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo muy sonrientes, a Tenten no le quedo más que resignarse y sentarse junto a ellos.

Ellos habían estado los años de preparatoria juntos así que su amistad es buena, Tenten como es la mayor siempre anda al cuidado de los chicos, y ellos la respetan no solo por ser novia de uno de sus amigos, si no porque ella los ha sacado de muchos apuros y es un gran apoyo. Esta era la hora de la maestra Kurenai que enseñaba idiomas, ellos decidieron meterse a clases con ella en vez de escoger primeros auxilios con la enfermera Anko, o manejo de la tecnología con Gai Sensei, era raro pero así quería que lo llamaran… prefirieron idiomas por solo una razón…la maestra no podía asistir a clases por el cuidado de su embarazo y pues el maestro sustituto siempre se enfermaba

—A que no adivinan—Naruto estaba muy alegre seguramente era una buena noticia la que compartiría con sus amigos

— ¿Ya no duermes con tu peluche?—pregunto Sasuke sonriendo y bajo un poco su música para escuchar lo que su mejor amigo diría

—Nunca dejare de dormir con el…y no…ayer vi una película—naruto fue interrumpido por la chica de un peinado como la muñeca china _Pucca_

—Si es porno, por favor no me digas—comento la chica moviendo sus manos como para negarlo

—No, eso es solo los sábados por la noche… ¡Es broma!—dijo Naruto por la expresión de todos—una película de un grupo de rock

— ¿Y?—pregunto Sasuke volviendo a subir el volumen

Naruto miro a todos con misterio tratando de hacer la cosa más emocionante pero el único que parecía interesado era kiba

— ¿Por qué no hacemos un grupo de rock?

Sasuke y Tenten tenían una cara extraña ante tal propuesta de naruto, pero kiba estaba sonriendo

— ¡Que buena idea Naruto!

— ¿Gran, idea?—dudo la chica

—Tú ni opines, no habrá chicas en la banda—dijo naruto y Tenten tomo todo su orgullo y se marcho sin decir nada más

—sí, pasamos los tiempos libres ensayando será genial—dijo kiba

— ¿Cómo?—fue lo único que pregunto el chico de melena obscura

—Uchiha, tu tocas el bajo

—Eso es cierto Sasuke—le dijo kiba—y yo sé tocar la batería

— ¡Y yo la guitarra!—se exalto Naruto

—Guitar Hero no cuenta—se burlo Sasuke con una carcajada

Los chicos detuvieron su plática ya que sorprendentemente llego el profesor sustituto y ellos decidieron volver a comportarse como tal. Unos alumnos buenos y aplicados por fuera. Y un gran desmadre por dentro

…

En otro salón de clases solo que un poco más calmado una joven profesora impartía la clase de primeros auxilios, la profesora era muy amigable con todos sus alumnos y más con las chicas ya que las trataba como si fueran sus hermanas pequeñas

—bien chicos quiero el proyecto para el viernes sin falta, si lo tienen antes mejor…y por estar tan tranquilos les regalo 20 minutos de relax— Anko no pasaba de los treinta era muy bonita y sus ojos eran de un tono café opaco que enamoran a sus alumnos

—Bendita sea la sexy profesora Anko—dijo un chico pálido con cabello negro en forma de honguito

—Por fin podre terminar—dijo un chico de cabello largo y castaño que estaba amarrado por una liga

—Por cierto Neji…. ¿por qué te entusiasmas tanto en leer ese libro?—le preguntó Sai un chico extremadamente pálido, mirando de cerca el libro

—a diferencia de ti, yo quisiera saber más acerca de la medicina—dejo mudo a Sai con tal contestación

En otro extremo del salón de clases estaban reunidas 3 chicas como de costumbre ellas estaban en su mundo, maquillaje, chicos, moda bueno al menos dos de ellas lo estaban, la chica de un cabello abundante color negro azulado tenia la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, ella no estaba pensado, ella no estaba aburrida solo está durmiendo con los ojos abiertos por así decirlo

— ¡Hinata!—le grito la chica de cabello rosado para que reaccionara de aquel trance y lo logro pero no de la manera de que ella esperaba

—No pueden dejarme en paz—dijo Hinata un poco molesta lo que sorprendió a sus amigas

La rubia que las acompañaba las miro sorprendida y después empezó a acariciar el cabello de Hinata en forma de cariño y también para que se calmaran un poco

—tranquila Hinata, mira Sakura lo único que quería es que no estuvieras triste—dijo Ino

—No lo estoy, solo cansada—suspiro

—creo que alguien se desvelo estudiando—dijo en un tono burlón Sakura

La joven de ojos color perla no le respondió solo se recostó sobre sus brazos para descansar un poco ignorando a sus amigas

—Sakura, no ves que ella si se preocupa por su futuro, solo entiéndela frentona

—Ino-Cerda—mascullo la pelirosa. Pero su discusión concluyo cuando la profesora se acerco a ellas

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?—les pregunto con su tono tan amable de decir las cosas y después se sentó junto a ellas. Ambas chicas pusieron su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole a la profesora que guardara silencio

—al parecer Hinata no durmió muy bien—susurro Sakura

—Ok—dijo en voz baja Anko—Ino… ¿Qué paso con lo de ya sabes?

—profesora…—dijo bajando la mirada

—solo dime Anko…no estamos en clases—continuaban hablando bajo para no despertar a Hinata

—Ya lo supere…creo que no me volveré a enamorar solo se sufre—Ino ocultaba su mirada

— ¿Enamorarse? Ino acéptalo nunca lo amaste tanto, si así fuera estarías destruida— Anko solo escucho atentamente lo que las chicas decían para tener un buen argumento

—Eso es verdad y es lo bueno porque shikamaru no vale la pena… eso de engañarte con temari, solo quiero que seas feliz—le sonrió Anko pero se escucho el timbre de salida y nadie quería quedarse ni un segundo más en clases así que decidieron tomar sus cosas y salir

Sakura e Ino salieron junto a la profesora dejando a Hinata un poco sola ya que le hacia falta un poco de descanso. Ellas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela y como todos los del último año ya habían salido había mucha gente alrededor

—te dejo Ino…voy a ir a ver a Sasuke—dijo Sakura alejándose completamente de su amiga

Ino continuo caminando a la salida, los chicos no podían evitar voltearla a ver, era realmente atractiva, su cabello era muy largo y hermoso, su cuerpo tenía muchas curvas peligrosas y bueno su falda era algo corta dejaba mostrar sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, Ino es la muñequita sexual de muchos de la escuela, solo en fantasías. Pero claro que ella no era tan fácil de convencer ha tenido solo 2 parejas y el ultimo fue shikamaru, nada serio, él la engaño y para muchos eso fue cruel pero nunca llegaron a enamorarse completamente.  
Llego un momento en el cual la chica rubia caminaba con la mirada perdida, ya que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer apenas llegando a casa. Ella se atravesó accidentalmente en el camino de otra persona haciendo un terrible choque

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto el chico

—Si—respondió Ino volviendo en si mirando con quien había tropezado

Ambos se miraban mutuamente de pies a cabeza, ellos ya se conocían, como amigos de amigos pero nunca habían tenido un encuentro tan cercano, ella no pudo evitar ver a kiba, el uniforme le quedaba un poco ajustado resaltando sus músculos del pecho y los brazos, a ella le fascino eso, y a él chico le fascino el cuerpo de modelo de Ino y su mirada terriblemente sexy

— ¿Ino?—kiba estaba nervioso

—Ajam—respondió tímidamente

Se miraron un tiempo, no se decían nada sintieron una fuerte y extraña atracción entre ambos pero no diría que es amor a primera vista.

En uno de los espacios recreativos de la escuela se encontraba una chica realmente exaltada, se encontraba entre dos altos arbustos buscando algo, o a alguien

— ¿Sasuke donde estas? Se supone que a esta hora estás leyendo aquí—dijo Sakura para sí misma mientras abría las ramas de los arbustos para tener una mejor vista. Ella se agachaba y movía de tal forma de que su falda fuera subiendo haciendo que se notara un poco su ropa interior, pero claro ella confió de que nadie venia a este lugar

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto el chico de piel clara y un cabello lacio color negro

Su fría voz hizo que Sakura se estremeciera y se levantara inmediatamente, a ella se le subieron los colores al rostro, estaba frente a él, la persona que intentaba espiar y lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más codiciado del lugar y el eterno enamorado de Sakura, pero obviamente Sasuke no le prestaba mucha atención a las chicas, él tenía otras prioridades como el estudio y sus múltiples pasatiempos

—Te pregunte ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Sasuke llevaba en sus manos el libro _catching fire _de _Suzanne Collins_, seguramente era el libro que estaba a punto de leer hoy

—ah…—balbuceo Sakura intentando inventar una buena escusa—solo pasaba por aquí y me tropecé

La chica estaba tartamudeando y su piel se puso fría por los nervios de ser descubierta

— ¿Te caíste?...entonces te caes todos los días a la misma hora…—comento irónicamente, y por la cara de nerviosismo de Sakura sonrió. Esa sonrisa volvía loca a Sakura y muchas chicas, sonreía torcidamente pero no exagerado, le salía todo naturalmente perfecto

Ella se puso nerviosa y empezó a sudar en frio no se lo ocurrió nada para responderle. Todo lo que él decía era verdad, ella lo espiaba desde pequeños, el era su adoración y se la vivía observándolo todo el tiempo. Pero Sasuke no era para nada tonto y se había dado cuenta de los extraños sonidos entre los arbustos y que misteriosamente las hojas se tornaban rosadas

—Yo…No— tartamudeo, Sasuke solo sonrió

—Bien Sakura… ¿por qué no lo admites?

— ¿Admitir que?—se hizo la tonta para despistarlo pero como lo iba a hacer si Sasuke es mucho más listo

Él la miro intensamente mientras sonriera, pero un ruido lo hizo cambiar su expresión, llevo sus manos a sus bolcillos del pantalón y se marcho, porque sintió que alguien se acercaba

—Tenten, siempre tan oportuna…

— ¡Imagínate! Yo con la guitarra eléctrica, kiba como loco en la batería y tu…—naruto fue interrumpido por su acompañante

—Tenten ¿ya no vamos?—le pregunto amablemente Neji

—Sí, ya voy—la chica le dio su mano a Sakura y la llevo con ella hasta donde estaban los chicos

La pelirosa y la castaña se acercaron a ese grupo de amigos que al parecer tenían algo entre manos, por sus caras misteriosamente graciosas. Naruto y kiba platicaban de cosas tontas como juegos y caricaturas, Neji y Tenten romanceando tomados de las manos como ya es costumbre y bueno Sakura…estaba un poco apartada

— ¡Chicos tengo una idea!—dijo naruto muy entusiasmado— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos?

—Claro, es una buena idea—dijo Neji y Tenten hizo una sonrisa muy falsa ya que esta tarde la pensaba pasar a solas con Neji

—Yo voy—dijo el semi moreno

—tal vez, si—dudo Sakura un poco desanimada

El chico rubio capto a una persona desde lejos y fue corriendo hacia el poniéndole el brazo enzima, se notaba la gran confianza que se tenían entre ambos

— ¡Sasuke! Acompáñanos a comer—el pelinegro lo miro de reojo siempre odiaba la manera tan "sutil" de naruto de sorprenderlo, suerte que Sasuke no es cardiaco si no ya lo hubiera matado

— ¿Qué comerán?

—Am…no lo sé ¡Ramen!—en ese instante los amigos que había dejado se aproximaron a ellos

—Claro que no…comida china—dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos

— ¡Tacos!—dijo kiba y los tres chicos empezaron a intercambiar miradas antes de una lucha por comida

— ¿Por qué no hacemos votaciones?—propuso Tenten tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

Sakura no comentaba nada ella estaba perdida en Sasuke, pero el miraba a sus amigos con una cara de estrés, esta era la parte mala de tener amigos tan locos como ellos. Se acercaban un par de chicas pero estas pasaron desprevenidas ya que todos andaban discutiendo sobre donde ir a comer

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—pregunto la rubia que estaba acompañada de una chica semi dormida

—Ino…bueno—Sakura se quedo sin palabras

—por cierto, que mala amiga eres Sakura frentona, dejaste a Hinata dormida en el salón—Ino estaba muy enojada porque se preocupaba por Hinata ya que era la menor del grupo o al menos la más inocente

—Ino-cerda

— ¡Eso es! Vamos a comer cerdo—dijo kiba entre risas y fue cuando su mirada encontró a Ino, enseguida su sonrisa burlona se borro

—Ino, Hinata ¿no vienen con nosotros?—pregunto naruto y enseguida las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de un tono rosado, ella se mantuvo un poco más despierta

—Y-Yo no podre…estoy cansada—dijo un poco bajo Hinata, pero con lo que no contaba es que naruto se acercara mucho a ella

—Pues te invitare un café, pero vamos—insistió

Ella se quedo muda solo se poco un poco nerviosa por la cercanía que tenia con naruto

—Lo tomare como un sí—el chico tomo la muñeca de la ojiperla y la llevo a donde estaba el centro de discusión sobre comida

— ¡Tacos!

— ¡Comida China!

— ¡Ramen!

— ¿Por qué no vamos a las pizzas?—dijo Sasuke desesperado

— ¡Pizza!—gritaron emocionados naruto, kiba, Sakura y Neji como decisión final. Caminaron como un grupo de amigos hasta fuera de la escuela, ya habían decidido que comer, pizzas, el problema será donde ya que en la ciudad había muchas pizzerías

—Antes de que empiecen a discutir vamos a la pizzería Ajedrez

—Si Sasuke esa es la mejor—lo apoyo Sakura

—No, vamos a pizzas cool—naruto empezó de nuevo la pelea

—Chicos…vamos a hacer un volado—dijo Neji que ahora tomaba el papel del adulto responsable, claro que tenía que hacerlo, tenía 19 años

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas matadoras, se acercaron lo suficiente….todos a su alrededor esperando la pelea final que decidiría el rumbo de… ¿De qué?...ah de ir a comer pizzas

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!—únicamente dijo naruto…el uso la piedra, Sasuke gano con el papel y sonrió inmediatamente

—siempre te ganare gatito

Naruto estaba que echaba chispas, siempre Sasuke y el peleaba y para su desgracias Sasuke ganaba, además de que odiaba que le dijera gatito por sus marcas de nacimiento

—Voy por mi camioneta, yo los llevo—dijo Sasuke aun sonriendo y como una mosca detrás de comida fue Sakura con el

Después los demás chicos siguieron a Sasuke a excepción de kiba y naruto, naruto solo lo hacía por orgullo

—prefiero caminar

—Yo tengo la motocicleta, si quieres—kiba fue interrumpido

—sí, gracias—naruto camino junto a su amigo en busca de la motocicleta

Los chicos fueron al destino pizzas Ajedrez que estaba a no más de 10 minutos de la escuela en auto. Naruto seguía dolido por haber perdido ante su mejor amigo y hubo un tipo de carreras entre la camioneta de Sasuke y la motocicleta de kiba, solo que lo que esta vez ganaron kiba y naruto ya que ellos podían esquivar el trafico. Ellos ya estaban sentados en una larga mesa, tuvieron otra discusión para los ingredientes de la pizza, pero al final fue una Hawaiana sin piña, con peperoni, doble queso con los complementos

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta repentina reunión?—pegunto Ino con su particular forma de expresarse mostrándose a veces odiosa

—No todos los días es hoy ¿o sí?—le contesto el Sherlock Holmes moderno, es decir Neji

—Chicos ya casi salimos, de la preparatoria, propongo que nos reunamos más seguido será divertido—comento naruto

—es verdad, después de esto nos separaremos—dijo Sakura desanimada

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos casa uno se puso a pensar en sus planes futuros y las personas que tenían que dejar para conseguirlos

—Hay que hacer cosas divertidas, mientras somos jóvenes—agrego kiba

— ¿Están de acuerdo?—pregunto naruto y todos respondieron con una sonrisa—oh…Hinata…

La ojiperla estaba descansando sobre la mesa parecía completamente dormida. Naruto cambio de lugar con Ino para estar junto de ella

—Hinata despierta—susurro naruto muy cerca de ella, Hinata sintió enseguida a naruto y se levanto de golpe, los colores se le subieron al rostro. El chico lo noto que su piel se había puesto de gallina pero no dijo anda solo a observo pensativo

— Y ¿cómo que planean? Se dan cuenta que ya casi salimos, no tenemos tiempo de nada—Sasuke siempre de pesimista

—No siempre se es joven—dijo Hinata y todos la miraron sorprendida, ella y Sasuke nunca intercambiaban palabras y menos contradictorias

—Bueno nosotros planeamos hacer una banda—dijo naruto muy orgulloso

— ¿Una banda? Naruto no sabes ni siquiera tocar el silbato—se burlo Sakura. A naruto no le gustaba responderle a una mujer pero de igual forma trataría de hacer que se tragara sus palabras más adelante

—Claro chicas y si necesitamos bailarinas sexys las llamaremos—propuso kiba sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ino y ella trato de ignorarlo

En otra parte estaban una pareja de tortolitos secreteándose

— ¿Tu iras en esa banda?—le pregunto un tanto preocupada

—Tal vez…tocare el teclado—dijo Neji tocándole la mano a su novia por debajo de la mesa

—Neji…se que amas la música y eso…pero por favor no dejes los estudios…debes seguir adelante no quiero que repruebes….de por sí ya vas un poco atrasado

—Lo se confía en mí—le susurro al oído y enseguida sintió una extraña presencia, eran las miradas de sus amigos

— ¿De qué se sorprenden?, si ellos andan desde la secundaria—comento Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su bebida

—es cierto…

Su plática fue interrumpida por esa enorme pizza que pusieron en la mesa, un poco extraña por los ingredientes unos arriba de otros, pero se veía deliciosa. Cada uno se preocupo por tomar una rebanada antes de que arrasen con todo

—no se preocupen que Chouji no vendrá—dijo uno a las risas

—Lo bueno—comento Sakura— ¿Por qué no nos vamos de antro un día de estos?

— ¡Buena idea!—dijo Tenten y enseguida Neji sintió un poco de celos por alguna extraña razón

—porque no este sábado y celebramos a Ino—agrego Hinata tratando de separar el queso del bocado que tenía en su boca mordidas

— ¡Sí!—dijo Sakura, enseguida Hinata empezó a lamentarse de su propuesta

—este sábado esta dicho

••••

La tarde se les fue volando, ya era un tanto tarde o al menos eso aparentaba como estaban en primavera-verano oscurecía por las tormentas eléctricas

— ¡Hey!—llamo kiba a la chica rubia— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—pregunto muy atrevido

—Me da miedo subirme a eso—dijo señalando la motocicleta—y más contigo—oculto una risita con su mano

—Te cuidare—Ino se subió a su moustral motocicleta negra muy bien cuidada. Ino miro discretamente a todos lados para que nadie viera cuando ella se subiera o peor aun cuando se cayera

—No—ella fue interrumpida por el sonido del motor al acelerar…Ellos salieron juntos y casi nadie los vio o más bien no les intereso mirarlos

—Kiba baja la velocidad—rogó Ino ya que se sentía un poco mal, más bien el temor recorría su cuerpo

—Sujétate fuerte—acelero un poco más e Ino lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, menos mal que llegaron en 5 minutos— ¿Es aquí no?—dijo kiba mientras estacionaba la moto

No se bajo bruscamente ella estaba roja como tomate de el enojo le dio de manotazos a kiba en la espalda o donde cayeran

— ¡Eres un tonto!—aumento la fuerza de sus golpes y cuando paro siguió caminando

— ¿Qué no vives aquí?—pregunto normalmente sobándose el brazo

—Aquí vive mi padre—siguió caminando

Kiba se había detenido en el negocio de la familia de Ino, la mejor florería de la ciudad, pero en si no conocía en donde vivía, siguió a Ino lentamente arrastrando la motocicleta solo con sus piernas. El aprovecho la situación para ver a Ino detenidamente de espaldas, observo más de lo debería, él pensaba en el gran atractivo de Ino y su falda escolar dejaba mucho a la imaginación menos sus piernas. Se acerco lo suficiente a ella

—Espera te llevare a tu casa—insistió kiba, pero la rubia seguía molesta por la forma tan agresiva de manejar, ella continuaba su camino con pisadas fuertes para notar su rudeza

—ok es suficiente—kiba tomo la muñeca de Ino y la miro fijamente—súbete o lo vas a lamentar

—Por dios me vas a amenazar, ni siquiera te conozco bien y ya—su boca fue cayada con unos cálidos labios que empezaron a besar los suyos suavemente, solo rosándolos. Ino quedo paralizada y cuando se dio cuenta kiba ya se había separado de ella y arranco la moto para escapar

— ¿Qué paso?—se pregunto siguiendo con la vista la moto—maldito kiba Inuzuka

••••

Por otra parte todos los chicos fueron de regreso en la camioneta de Sasuke una KIA 2010 color blanco, incluso naruto ya se le había pasado el enojo con su amigo, estaba sentado como copiloto

—Bien aquí bajan los castaños—dijo naruto sintiéndose todo un copiloto, Sasuke solo se reía de él. La pareja de tortolitos como les decían bajo inmediatamente tomados de la mano

—Gracias—corearon y caminaron a la casa de Tenten que eran donde se estaban quedando secretamente

Sasuke siguió manejando por un par de cuadras hasta el pequeño departamento de naruto

— ¿Ya te puedes bajar?

— ¡Hinata!—dijo el rubio alarmado—Se quedo dormida de nuevo…yo la llevo a su casa está cerca—él se notaba angustiado

La ojiperla empezó a abrir los ojos y al ver el clima se alarmo un poco

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto la ojiperla preocupada

—6:15—dijo Sasuke con su tono frio y la chica suspiro

—Hinata te acompañare a casa—la tomo de la muñeca y la llevó fuera de la camioneta

—Gracias—dijo Hinata y naruto le hizo una seña a Sasuke, la clásica seña de amor y paz, tanto Hinata como naruto caminaban deprisa ya que una tormenta se aproximaba

Sasuke puso un poco de música aprovechando el silencio ya no quería pensar, sonaba en su estéreo la canción _It will Rain_ de _Bruno Mars_ un poco bajo, suspiro y siguió manejando. El aire acondicionado estaba muy fuerte o bien ya se empezaba a sentir la frialdad de afuera

—S-Sasuke…tu casa de la mía está un poco lejos si quieres bájame aquí—dijo Sakura un poco apenada ya que se había quedado cayada todo el camino por eso Sasuke no noto su presencia

—te llevare a tu casa….además no quiero llegar aun—dijo tan serio y frio como de costumbre Sakura se empezaba a sentir avergonzada

— ¿Sigues enojado con Itachi?—le pregunto un poco tímida, el solo la miro por el espejo retrovisor y al parecer ese espejo tenía algo ya que sus ojos se volvieron un tanto intensos, ese verde intenso hizo que Sasuke confiara en ella, algo lo tranquilizaba

—un poco, pero es mi única familia—comento un poco seco

—perdona que te lo diga, pero él es buena persona, es tu hermano mayor, y te consiente mucho, te presto su camioneta

Silencio largo e incomodo

—Sasuke, lo siento pero es verdad…

—tú no lo conoces—dijo entre dientes y se estaciono justo enfrente de la casa de Sakura

—Bueno gracias…—dijo bajándose de la camioneta—y si fuera tu aprovecharía mucho a mi hermano, no todos tenemos uno—fue lo último que dijo y se marcho, Sasuke la miro de reojo hasta que entro a su casa

—ah…esta chica sí que es una molestia—dio una vuelta en U en la camioneta para regresar por el mismo camino y antes marcharse miro al segundo piso de la casa de Sakura, una ventana con las cortinas de color rosa casi transparente dejaba ver un silueta quitándose la ropa—Si que es molesta…—avanzo

Sasuke llego rápido a su casa, si se podría decir así, el vivía con su hermano mayor itachi, el entro y como de costumbre estaban los amigos de itachi viendo algo en la Tv, siempre por las noches se reunían para ver algún juego, una película o incluso solo para jugar póker…..A Sasuke le molestaba eso pero con el tiempo se acostumbro, después de todo es su hermano y él le compraba lo que quisiera además que lo cuidaba aunque no se quiera dar cuenta

El chico entro con una cara de pocos amigos procuro no hacer mucho ruidos e irse directo a la habitación

—bebe, llegas tarde el partido ya comenzó—le dijo a Sasuke el chico rubio de cabello abundante

Itachi miro de reojo a su hermano y noto que estaba molesto así que le hizo una señal a Deidara para que se calmara

—um, seguramente esa muchachita que te gusta te rechazo—dijo un hombre con una cara similar a la de un tiburón

—Ah sí la de los ojos aperlados—continuo la chica llamada Konan—es muy bonita—le susurro a el chico que tenia al lado que era su esposo Pein que tenía unos extraños piercing en la nariz

Sasuke trato de ignorarlos y azoto la puerta, pero era inevitable, los amigos de su hermano los conocido Akatsuki son un tormento para todos, no solo por ser odiosos, si no porque son unos buenos para nada que ganan como dioses, sospechan que andan en malos pasos pero no han confirmado nada. Sasuke arrojo su mochila a su cama y fue directo al frigo bar que estaba lleno de cervezas y bebidas energizastes. Tomo una cerveza al azar y la abrió enseguida. Era una Heineken su favorita. Camino hasta el sofá que estaba junto a su gran ventana y se recostó en él, la cerveza pasaba por su garganta causándole un pequeño picor en ella, pero se dice que con el alcohol las heridas sanan más rápido

Dio solo un par de tragos y se la termino, la dejo caer en el suelo, se limpio bruscamente la boca con su mano, y se levanto para abrir la ventana. Sacó de su bolsillo un tubito delgado y pequeño color blanco con un punta amarilla, lo coloco en su boca para después prenderlo torpemente

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu—entro Itachi a su habitación cerrando la puerta bajo llave

—No me puedes decir nada tu lo hacías, incluso más joven—dijo Sasuke inhalando el humo y sacándolo por su boca

—Fue un error mas—le quito el cigarrillo y Sasuke empezó a toser— a ti nunca te gusto esto, desde pequeño lo odias

— ¿Quién te crees tu para?—fue interrumpido

—Tu hermano….y te lo prohíbo Sasuke, es lo que te prohíbo por primera vez—dijo muy serio—dame los demás

Sasuke saco la cajetilla de cigarros y se la entrego a su hermano

—Te permito beber porque sé que eres responsable con eso, pero si te llegas a pasarte También te lo prohibiré—El se puso muy serio

—Haz lo que quieras—dijo Sasuke cuando ya no tenía como defenderse

— ¿Tuviste problemas?

— ¿Desde cuándo aparentas ser el hermano preocupado?

—siempre…Sasuke confía en mi ¿Has hablado con Hinata?

—Nunca…quiero estar solo

A itachi no le quedo más remedio que marcharse dejando a Sasuke solo para reflexionar algunas cosas. Él puso música en su celular, se puso a escuchar rock a todo volumen con sus auriculares mientras se votaba en la cama a leer un libro de matemáticas

••••

— ¡Waa! ¡Maldito Sasuke!—decía naruto mientras golpeaba su almohada a la cual le había dibujado la cara de Sasuke, parecía un dibujo hecho por un niño de 3 años—Algún día te ganare

El chico empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de su habitación pensando en que podría ganarle

—Peleas…no lo sé, Guapura…no…chicas…menos—empezaba a jalar sus cabellos de desesperación— ¡Ya se! Música

Como loco fue rápido a su computadora, era de escritorio color negra y funcionaba al 100% aun no la descomponía naruto como las antiguas ya que solo la utilizaba para hacer tareas…el casi nunca hacia tareas

—Tutorial para tocar guitarra básico—busco en Youtube rápidamente y busco entre sus cosas, el tenia 3 guitarras, una acústica que casualmente le regalo su amigo Sasuke, una de guitar Hero y la ultima era una eléctrica que le regalo su padre y nunca supo utilizar

Tomo la guitarra acústica y se sentó frente al monitor tratando de imitar lo que en el video se mostraba pero sus dedos se cruzaban y le causaban un poco de cosquillas

— ¡Ah!—exclamo— porque no es tan fácil como en los videojuegos

••••

Antes de dormir, una chica rubia estaba en su laptop en una red social buscando cosas un tanto inadecuadas

— ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita!—dijo con rabia mientras veía el perfil de temari, la chica que le bajo al novio, bueno más bien shikamaru utilizo a Ino para sacarle celos a temari, al final ellos acabaron felices juntos e Ino enamora de ese tipo cabeza de piña— Perra

Veía las fotos de esos dos juntos y solo le provocaban dolor en el estomago. Mejor decidió regresar a su perfil y puso en el buscador IN y en opciones le aprecio Inuzuka Kiba, sin pensarlo le dio clic y busco un poco en ese perfil

—Realmente eres guapo—dijo Ino mordiéndose los labios

Mientras veía su foto de perfil en la cual estaba con una perra enorme, si perra de animal, lo supuso porque el canino llevaba un lazo color rosa en el cuello. La chica no se había dado cuenta que ellos eran amigos en esa red social, cosa que le favorecía para viborear su perfil.

— ¿Me beso? Es cierto que tonto—ella toco sus labios recordando aquel rápido y confuso beso

••••

—Neji—gimió la chica mientras alejaba a su novio de ella—mañana será un día pesado…mejor vamos a dormir

—pero Tenten—insistió besando su cuello y dejándose caer lentamente en el sofá

Sus labios se encontraron en una danza un poco rápida y apasionada que provocaba cosquillas en el cuerpo de ellos de pies a cabeza. El chico intento quitarle la blusa a su novia pero ella enseguida se levanto de golpe caminando hacia el baño

—Cuando digo que no, es ¡NO!—dijo molesta azotando la puerta del baño

—mujeres—lloriqueo—no puedes vivir con ellas y sin ellas

—Ya te oí—grito desde el baño

—Ah de estar en esos días especiales—dijo para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

••••

11:30 pm

— ¿Estoy bien?—pregunto un poco nerviosa la chica

—Estas preciosa—dijo su acompañante que era homosexual—anda sal al escenario

La chica de obscuros salió al escenario, era un centro nocturno de música para gente de todas las edades pero al estar apartada de la ciudad pocas personas iban a ese lugar

—Con ustedes nuestra estrella principal…Tomoyo—el presentador de la voz gruesa hizo la señal y todos aplaudieron al ver a la chica salir a escena

La música empezaba y una voz angelical cantaba

_You took my hand__  
__You showed me how__  
__You promised me you´d be around__  
__Uh huh__  
__That´s right__  
__I took your words__  
__And I believed__  
__In everything__  
__You said to me__  
__Yeah huh__  
__That´s right___

_If someone said three years from now__  
__You´d be long gone__  
__I´d stand up and punch them up__  
__Cause they´re all wrong__  
__I know better__  
__Cause you said forever__  
__And ever__  
__Who knew_

La chica sin duda era artificial desde su cabello castaño, hasta sus ojos negros, si la conocían se podría decir a simple vista que era Hinata Hyuga en un mal disfraz…pero su voz era espectacular, la voz de esta chica era la causa de que este lugar siguiera en pie

Pero al menos esto es un secreto…

…..

¡Hola a todos! Primeramente quisiera decirles que este fanfic será una gran historia lo prometo, no será totalmente musical, tendrá escenas fuertes por eso la clasificación M, hablara sobre todo de problemas de los adolescente que sufren en la actualidad, Yo con esta historia NO los estoy induciendo a tomar beber y nada así solo es para que vean sus consecuencias.

Una historia de amistad y amor, enredos y confusiones, que incluso yo no puedo entender. Espero que les agraden mis ideas y comenten siempre que puedan

Disculpen los errores horrograficos, tengo muchas tareas y también se que no es muy buena descripción porque son muchas historias, pero todo mejorara conforme avance la historia

Saludos

Yamilna Videl362


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**: "_Life is a Dance floor"_

Era la tarde de un sábado, El día estuvo tranquilo, se podría decir que sería una noche fresca. Las chicas se reunieron en el departamento de Ino a arreglar los últimos detalles, son cosas de chicas, maquillarse una y otra vez solo para estar perfectas para la noche

—Son las 7:00, creo que es hora de checarnos—dijo la rubia que también era la festejada de esta noche, ella se refería a checar los estilos de cada una

Hinata, ella iba tan casual, con un pantalón negro ajustado, unos zapatos altos del mismo color y una blusa color gris de manga corta. Sakura usaba un vestido corto escotado de la espalda color esmeralda hacia un buen conjunto con sus ojos. Ino estaba usando un vestido tipo globo color morado, muy corto que le hacía mostrar sus atributos. Y bueno Tenten usaba un pantalón blanco con una blusa sin mangas color negra

— ¿No creen que es mucho?—le pregunto Sakura a Tenten y Hinata

— ¿No creen que es muy poco?—se defendió Tenten

Las chicas empezaron a reír y se abrazaron grupalmente, Ino y Sakura siempre usan cosas muy descubiertas, Hinata es muy tímida para eso y bueno Tenten tenía un novio celoso prefería ir bien vestida para no causar revuelo en el.

••••

— ¿Enserio?... ¿Van a ir?—pregunto el castaño mientras veía a sus amigos muy arreglados para salir, el usaba un pantalón beige y una camisa de manga corta de un tono un poco más obscuro

— ¡Sí!, no vez que llevamos 20 minutos arreglándonos—alego Naruto que estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta color naranja con unos pantalones obscuros

—Neji no tarda en irse—comento Sasuke y como si él lo hubiera adivinado Neji recibió un mensaje de Tenten ya que él iba a pasar por ella

—Exacto…nos vemos chicos—dijo Neji y salió disparado por su novia

—yo me pregunto… ¿Cuándo nos enamoremos nos veremos así de idiotas?—cuestiono kiba mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa

—Tal vez—se bufo naruto

—no todos somos iguales—comento Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Sasuke?—pregunto kiba y las miradas fueron directo a la cara de el chico pálido. Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que Sasuke sonrió y le arrojo un cojín en la cara a kiba

— ¿Qué acaso somos chicas para preguntar ese tipo de cosas?

Ellos empezaron a reír y prefirieron dejar ese tema por la paz, no les convenía hacer enojar a Sasuke y menos cuando ellos estaban reunidos en su casa

—tenemos que irnos ya, se supone que era las 9:30 y son las 9:58—se preocupo naruto

—no conoces a las chicas, apenas deben estará maquillándose

—tienes razón…

••••

El ambiente era muy prendido, el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes bailando tomando y fumando. Las chicas estaban sentadas en uno de los asientos más grandes del lugar, era un tipo sofá semi circular con una mesa redonda en medio. Ellas ya habían comenzado a beber, la primera ronda por ley eran unas piñas coladas. Neji y Tenten estaban muy juntos como de costumbre Tenten se alejaba de sus amigas por estar con el

—me pregunto…. ¿Cuando tengamos novio nos veremos así de ridículos?—pregunto Ino, ella no creía mucho en el amor, ella prefería estar soltera y no enamorarse para no sufrir de nuevo

—tal vez… depende del chico—comento Sakura y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo

—hablando de los reyes de roma

Tres chicos muy atractivos se acercaron al lugar pero claro robando las miradas de muchas chicas, parecían deslumbrar entre los demás. Sasuke llamaba la atención por su fino rostro y la frialdad que reflejaba su mirada, Naruto por su enorme sonrisa y esas marcas tan peculiares y kiba llamaba la atención por su buen cuerpo atlético, pero ellos ignoraron las miradas de esas chicas, bueno menos kiba él les lanzaba miradas matadoras, el realmente tiene un "Don Juan" en la frente

—Hola—dijeron los tres y se sentaron en el amplio sofá

Platicaban entre ellos cosas sin sentido, Sakura e Ino murmuraban entre ellas lo bien que se veían los chicos, Neji y Tenten, bueno ellos, ya saben siempre juntos, por siempre, Naruto, Sasuke y kiba hablando de videojuegos, Hinata solo trataba de mantenerse despierta después de desvelarse toda la semana cantando a altas horas de la noche en un bar

— ¿Entonces donde ensayaremos?—pregunto el rubio

—puede ser en la cochera de mi casa, solo sacamos los autos—dijo Sasuke tomando un poco de su bebida que obviamente contenía alcohol

—Además no tienes vecinos, o al menos no muy cercanos—comentó kiba dando otro punto a favor

—Solo espero que ya sepan tan siquiera tomar el instrumento—se burló Sasuke causando la atención de las chicas

— ¡Que!

—Para tu información yo sé tocar muy bien la batería—se sintió orgulloso kiba

—y yo ya se tocar la guitarra—continuo naruto

— ¿De guitar Hero?—se burlaba Sakura

Naruto solo la miro de reojo con odio, no estaba dispuesto a pelear con ella como cuando eran niños

—ok, el lunes comenzamos los ensayos—dijo Sasuke casi resignado

— ¿Pero no necesitan a unas vocalistas?—les pregunto Ino

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, no sabían que responder para que ellas no empezaran a mostrar sus dotes en el canto, que eran horribles, sus voces desafinadas y chillonas…ellas cantaban en clases y creían que llamaban la atención por su talento…

— ¿Y Neji?—pregunto kiba tratando de cambiar de tema y era verdad ni Neji ni Teten estaban sentados, se fueron sin dejar rastro

— ¡Ha!, ya conocen a esos—comento picaronamente Sakura, e intento coquetearle a Sasuke con la mirada

— ¿También se llevaron a Hinata?—pregunto Sasuke

—no ella está aquí—Ino señalo a su costado y todos supusieron que estaba acostada tratando de dormir a pesar de todo el escándalo

— ¿Por qué ha estado así últimamente?—pregunto naruto

—Nosotras suponemos que se desvela viendo novelas o leyendo—respondió Sakura

Kiba se levanto y se sentó junto a Hinata tratando de levantarla sutilmente. Ella enseguida al sentir las cálidas manos de kiba se levanto y se sentó correctamente

—kiba-kun—dijo Hinata sonrojada

— ¡No te duermas! No ves que es una fiesta

—Si—dijo tratando de mantenerse despierta

••••

La plática se volvió un poco aburrida y ellos se habían separado un poco, más bien Ino salió según al baño y en realidad fue a la barra a beber algo más fuerte a escondidas tomo ese pequeño vaso y se paso la bebida de un trago. Era una horrible sensación en la garganta

—sabes…tomar es malo—comento una voz extrañamente sexy detrás de ella— además me sorprende que no lo sepas siendo hija de un gran doctor

—lose…pero un cumpleaños sin alcohol no es cumpleaños—ella le sonrió a kiba

—En ese caso….2 por favor—le pido al muchacho que servía las bebidas y enseguida les entrego los dos vasitos, kiba se sentó en un banco junto de Ino—Feliz cumpleaños—chocaron los vasos y empezaron a beber con más intensidad

••••

Se escuchaba la canción Love Dust de BigBang, Naruto no pudo evitar tener ganas de bailar y se le notaba por qué no paraba de dar ligueros brinquitos en el asiento

—Sakura ¿Quieres bailar?—le pregunto con una sonrisa

—No puedo—lo rechazo cortante provocando que la sonrisa de naruto se borrara por completo

— ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Hinata? Sirve y despierta—le dijo Sasuke

— ¡Es cierto!—dijo contento y sin preguntarle tomo la muñeca de la chica y la llevo a la pista de baile

••••

En la pista de baile estaba Hinata y Naruto intentando moverse pero ella estaba muy avergonzada y nerviosa que sus piernas no le respondían

—Es que no sé bailar—le dijo a Naruto sonrojada

—No te preocupes, yo te enseño—le sonrió el rubio y después puso su mano en la cintura de ella para guiarla en el baile

Poco a poco, Hinata empezó moverse por sí misma, trato de olvidar que bailaba con naruto y trato de ser lo más normal imitando algunos pasos de baile de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, después de esto Hinata tendría que pedirle a alguna de sus amigas clases de baile

••••

—Tú nunca te rindes—dijo fríamente mientras tomaba el último trago de ese vaso de cristal

— ¿De qué hablas Sasuke?—pregunto tímida mientras cruzaba su pierna asiendo que su vestido subiera un poco más. El chico no pudo evitar mirar las delgadas piernas de Sakura, se sonrojo levemente sin planearlo

—Sakura…no me gustas—dijo al fin y se levanto dejando sola a la chica

Sakura se toco el pecho podía sentir que el corazón se le había detenido, intento contener esas lagrimas que pedían a gritos salir para desahogarse

—no…Sakura, no te rindas…ya te lo ha dicho antes—dijo para sí misma

••••

—Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?

—Tú eres sexy ¿lo sabías?— el chico no pudo evitar sonreír y mostrarle a la rubia con buen cuerpo sus sobresalientes colmillos

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?—le pregunto la chica de unos intensos ojos azules

Kiba se acerco provocativamente al rostro de Ino para absorber su hermoso aroma irresistiblemente sexy

—Ino me atraes—confeso mirando de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Ino

Ella no se aguanto las ganas de soltar una carcajada, puso su mano en el hombro de él portando una pose tan despreocupada

—Yo no soy una chica de 13 que se cree todos tus cuentos y está detrás de ti—ella se levanto del asiento caminando hacia la pista de baile— si quieres conquistarme se original

Ella empezaba a moverse provocativamente sus caderas al bailar para captar la atención de Kiba y algunos otros chicos del lugar

—esta chica quiere matarme—masculló y se acerco a esa rubia que no se podía salir de su mente, la tomo por sorpresa de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella

— ¿Qué te pasa?—le dijo molesta—estaba a punto de bailar con el chico guapo de allá

Kiba busco con la mirada al supuesto chico y enseguida de verlo empezó a reírse, para él era un tipo ridículo, pero tal vez para cualquier chica era un hombre muy apuesto, el era güero con la barba perfectamente recortada cabello rubio obscuro y bueno no tenia tantos músculos como kiba, pero aplicaban la misma técnica de ponerse ropa ajustada para presumir su cuerpo

— ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?

—El se ve responsable, no parece tonto y tiene unos labios—se detuvo pensando que kiba le había robado un beso, se mordió el labio por reflejo

—Si quieres el beso lo podemos repetir—jalo a Ino para que estuvieran más pegado—puedo enseñarte lo bien que se besar—se relamió los labios provocándola

Ella tenía unas ganas de lanzarse a besarlo, las hormonas traicionan, pero ella es fuerte y resistió la tentación

—Eso quisieras—comento moviendo la boca en una forma que a kiba le pareció muy sexy, pero a pesar de eso el no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, la sujetó fuerte para que ellos siguieran bailando

••••

Una pelirosa se encontraba solitariamente sentada mientras seguía bebiendo piñas y fresas coladas, su delirio, se dice que las penas con alcohol se ahogan, y ella trataba de hacerlo

— ¿Sakura quieres bailar?—pregunto tímidamente un chico de cabello obscuro y una mirada sexy

Ella lo miro con sorpresa pero no evito sonreír ante tal propuesta y claro como el alcohol dominaba su mente se dejo llevar sin reflexionar su respuesta

—Sasuke bipolar… ¿Ya se te olvido?—acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió torpemente—eres un tonto…pero si

Sasuke se burlo por la forma de actuar de la chica pero tomo su mano y la llevo a bailar, aunque procuro hacerlo en un lugar más apartado del montón

— ¿Tú crees que soy tonta?—pregunto moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música o al menos eso creía, Sasuke captaba la atención de muchas mujeres que miraban feo a Sakura por ser la afortunada que bailaba con el

—a veces… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya me canse de ti….de estar enamorada de un patán como tú, que me rechaza y se la vive coqueteando con otras chicas que no soy yo…—casi grito

— ¿Quieres que te trate como ellas?—pregunto acariciando sus mechones de cabello color rosado que tenían un olor a fresa, seguramente aun usaba ese shampoo para niñas

—No…ahora seguirá todo igual

El chico se confundió un poco por la forma tan enredada de hablar de ella y fue cuando recordó que estaba un poquito pasada de copas

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa…—miro su reloj de la muñeca izquierda— aun es temprano mejor te llevare ahora

— ¡No quiero!—le dio un leve golpe en el pecho

— ¿Crees que yo sí?—suspiro—te llevare a casa solo porqué tomaste por mi culpa…

—Imbécil—le dijo cruzándose de brazos a ella le costaba mantener el equilibrio

—todavía que te hare un favor—refunfuñó y trato de ser delicado a la hora de sacar a Sakura de ese lugar tan concurrido

La llevo hasta su auto donde ella subió primero fácilmente y se acomodo, el auto era un porche color negro. El chico se subió al auto y arranco enseguida, fue precavido al manejar, después de todo el también había tomado aunque no tanto como Sakura, además de que el ya estaba acostumbrado a beber. Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, nunca se sabe cuando este un policía cerca con ganas de joder la vida de los jóvenes. En el estéreo sonaba la canción Starway to Heaven de led Zepelin, como siempre Sasuke escuchaba la música baja, ya que no quería que esta fuera mucha distracción. Ella estuvo muy cayada todo el transcurso

—Bien Sakura aquí te dejo—freno justo enfrente de su casa que tenia las luces apagadas — ¿Estás sola?

—Sí, mis padres se fueron de viaje, regresan mañana…

El chico se puso a pensar la situación y llego a la conclusión que sería mala idea dejarla sola y mas en estas condiciones, está deprimida y borracha, se podría arrojar del balcón de su habitación y no solo por su estado…de por si es torpe estando sobria. Una vez Sakura casi se cae del segundo piso cuando intentaba saludar a Sasuke y Naruto que casualmente pasaban por ahí.

El auto comenzaba a avanzar otra vez

— ¿Qué? Déjame bajar—ella estaba confundida

—No te dejare sola en estas condiciones—dijo serio—si te pasa algo el responsable seré yo

Sakura prefirió quedarse cayada, tal vez pensaba que él tenía razón o tal vez ya se estaba quedando dormida. El chico tuvo que jalar de la muñeca a Sakura todo el tiempo para guiarla, el entro como si nada a su casa dejando que se azotara un poco la puerta

—ah, Sasuke ya llegaste—menciono Itachi que estaba sentado en el sofá y miro de reojo la entrada, controlo su expresión de sorpresa al ver su hermano con una chica

—Hola—ella intento saludar cordialmente pero Sasuke la jalo antes de que empezara una conversación con su hermano mayor. Él la llevo hasta su habitación, ella no hizo nada imprudente, bueno hasta que estuvieron solos— ¿Por qué no me dejaste saludar a tu hermano?—se dejo caer en un sillón de piel color negro muy cómodo que estaba cerca de ella—el parece muy agradable y se veía preocupado porque

—Realmente eres una molestia—se cruzo de brazos, Sasuke lo dijo lo dice y lo dirá siempre ella es una molestia porque para él no hay otro adjetivo que describa perfectamente a Sakura—debí dejar que te arrojaras del balcón—dijo para sí mismo

—como quieras—se paró de golpe pero ella no podía mantenerse quieta—wow tienes un piano—se acerco a aquel instrumento arrinconado

Sakura se sentó en aquel pequeño asiento y miro el piano tratando de comprenderlo pero se aburrió y siguió curioseando la habitación de Sasuke. Sin embargo el se notaba despreocupado y se sentó en el sofá en el que anteriormente Sakura estaba sentada. Se dedico a revisar algunos mensajes o cosas así en su Iphone, y si que tenía varios mensajes privados de sus admiradoras en redes sociales, pero para Sasuke no existía nadie tan jodidamente perfecta para el

— ¿Por qué aun guardas esto?—pregunto como una niña pequeña e inocente mientras revisaba unos papeles con muchas letras dibujitos y estampitas

Ella había encontrado en una cajita de madera un montón de papeles entre ellos las cartas que Sakura le había escrito a Sasuke en la secundaria y primaria, en las que ella le declaraba su amor y otras cursilerías

—Nunca había visto un texto con tantas faltas de ortografía—dijo fríamente como si no le importara—es algo…épico

Sakura se molesto por aquel comentario y dejo las cartas y la caja perfectamente en su lugar

— ¿Cuándo me llevaras a casa?—exigió

—Dormirás aquí—se levanto y guardo su teléfono—acomódate en la cama, yo dormiré en un sofá

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas, tampoco pensaba acomodarle la cama, darle leche con galletas y contarle un cuento para que se durmiera

Tal vez Sakura estaba alcoholizada pero estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para acomodarse en la cama pero su vestido era algo incomodo para dormir, así que se quito esa prenda y las zapatillas. Se arropo bien con la colcha, así sería más cómodo dormir. Ella empezó a oler ese aroma que despedían las almohadas, era un olor entre menta y una loción muy masculina esta mescla se volvió irresistible, sin duda el aroma de Sasuke

El tomo una pequeña bebida del refrigerador y empezó a beberla cautelosamente, ya que no quería revolver el alcohol con jugo de naranja, seguramente esto le provocaría vomito en la madrugada

— ¿Quién es esa chica?—pregunto Itachi acercándose a su hermano menor

—Sakura…por mi culpa bebió de más—suspiro y miro el techo—no quería hacerme responsable si le pasaba algo

—Pero tú no la obligaste a beber o ¿sí?

—No, pero no quería sentirme culpable…además que tiene de malo si sus padres no están y tu traes chicas a la casa—comento como si fuera lo más común del mundo

—Te das cuenta que es la primera chica que traes a la casa…—Itachi sonrió pícaramente

— ¡Ha! Si crees que vas a oír ruidos raros en mi habitación estas equivocado—comento riendo

—ah Sasuke…no te he visto nunca….enamorado, ni tampoco te he visto con algún _free_ o algo así….empiezo a creer que si eres….—se detuvo y abrazo a su hermanito como consolándolo—bueno ya se veía venir con eso de que besaste a Naruto…

— ¡Que te pasa Itachi!—grito enojado y se alejo de el—eso solo fue un accidente ya te lo dije

—Bueno…pero de todos modos no dormirás conmigo—dijo sin parar de reír mientras caminaba a su habitación dejando a Sasuke sacando humo de enojo

Después de terminarse la bebida y lavarse la cara, Sasuke decidió volver a su habitación por alguna sabana para cubrirse en los fríos sofás de la sala. Se encontró con una Sakura completamente dormida, lo que fue un alivio para él, para no soportarla más. Pero algo capto la atención de Sasuke, junto a la cama estaban las zapatillas que ella llevaba puestas y también su vestido. No le agradaba la idea pero tampoco pensaba dejarla así en ropa interior. Busco en sus cajones de su grande y moderno closet una playera y casualmente encontró una color negro que se la había comprado en el ultimo concierto que dio Mika en un lugar cerca de konoha

Con cuidado de no despertarla la levantó y le coloco aquella playera, le ayudo mucho que estuviera tomada, no se despertó por nada. Sasuke la cubrió con la colcha y la dejo tal y como la había encontrado. El se sorprendió de lo que hizo, no es que no le gustara ayudar a los demás si no que ¿Por qué con alguien como Sakura?

Pero sus pensamientos fastidiaron a Sasuke, era un poco tarde y a pesar de ser sábado él tenía que dormir mucho ya que mañana seria domingo, ósea día de aseo general

Los párpados se volvían realmente pesados, las piernas se sentían acalambradas, sus brazos rígidos y ese dolor inmenso de la cabeza que no la dejaba seguir durmiendo. Ella trato de estirarse en la cama para levantarse y lo único que consiguió fue absorber el aroma tan varonil de Sasuke, ella recordó inmediatamente que había pasado la noche en la cama de Sasuke, esta idea solo la puso nerviosa, el pensar en que estaba acostada en la misma cama en la que el duerme todos los días la hacía sonreír como una estúpida, claro que ella está enamorada de él, ella abrazo la almohada y trato de volver a aspirar ese aroma para recordarlo, pero su aroma infantil se había impregnado dejando claro que ella había dormido con esa almohada

Ella tardo en darse que cuenta que estaba usando una playera y hasta donde ella recuerdo se acostó en ropa interior. Miro la prenda que llevaba puesta tratando de recordar lo que paso anoche

—Mika—leyó

—Sí, tiene buenas canciones—comento Sasuke entrando a la habitación. Sakura enseguida se sonrojo, el chico ya se había cambiado usaba un short que le llegaba a las rodilla y una camisa de marca color verde

— ¿C-como?—pregunto tartamudeando, ella estaba muy nerviosa. Sasuke la examino rápidamente

—no te iba a dejar dormir en ropa interior, en las noches hace frio—suspiro y le entrego un vaso de agua a Sakura que empezaba a burbujear—esto te quitara el dolor de cabeza

—Me viste en ropa interior—dijo muy bajo mientras tomaba rápidamente el agua

—no te preocupes….no serás ni la primera ni la última—sonrió recordando algunas cosas

—si lo sé—suspiro—esas chicas que te mandan fotos suyas en ropa interior

—Creen que por eso me fijare en ellas—se bufo—son en las que menos me fijaría

La chica de un cabello extrañamente rosado trato de buscar como cubrirse con las sábanas, no quería que Sasuke la volviera a mirar semi desnuda

— ¿Es tu primer vez?—le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, Sakura malpensó las cosas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

—Si…nunca había tomado tanto—comento tallándose la sien como si así se calmara el dolor—perdona si hice algo que no debía

Él la miro sorprendió, se preguntaba si era verdad que no recordaba o era solo para no avergonzarse tanto

—no importa…vístete te llevare a tu casa, antes de que lleguen tus padres—Sasuke salió de su habitación dándole tiempo a Sakura de arreglarse. Ella no tardo ni 5 minutos y salió de la habitación, claro que acomodo la cama y la playera dejándola sobre el sofá, ella era muy ordenada, aunque Sasuke la supera también en eso, su cuarto no parece de un adolescente de 17 años

—Listo—dijo sonriendo tratando de olvidarse del dolor

—Vamos—la tomo de la muñeca pero enseguida reacciono y la soltó, olvido que ya estaba sobria y no había necesidad de arrastrarla

El trascurso fue un tanto cayado, por suerte llegaron rápido porque el silencio era incomodo y más porque Sasuke no había puesto música

—Gracias Sasuke…por todo—estaba apenada y prefirió salir rápido del auto pero al dar el primer paso el tacón de su zapatilla se ataco en un agujero del pavimento haciendo que Sakura se tropezara y terminara en el suelo— ¡AAH!

El chico salió rápido y trato de ayudar a Sakura, pero al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo. El tuvo que ayudarla a caminar hasta la entrada de su casa

— ¿Puedes sola?—pregunto

—si—pero dio el primer paso y empezó a quejarse de dolor

Sasuke no le dijo nada, le ayudo a entrar a su casa. Era una clásica casa, su sala llena de retratos familiares, la escalera de madera, corredores con adornos relacionados con la cultura asiática

— ¿Tienes vendas?

—Creo…pero están arriba— a él no le quedo más remedio que ayudarla también a subir las escaleras pero como el asunto se volvió un tanto lento él prefirió cargarla en sus brazos como una bebe y subir más rápido, el no tuvo que preguntar encontró una puerta blanca con adornos primaverales y un par de cerezos, abrió la puerta de la habitación que era completamente rosa, Sasuke se pregunto que si ella no se cansaba de ese color…el rosa casualmente era uno de los colores que más odia Sasuke, por ser tan…femenino. Dejo delicadamente a Sakura en su cama individual…rosa.

—las vendas están en ese cajón—señalo un cajón de madera color blanco…bueno al menos ya no era rosa, Sasuke lo abrió y le costó un poco encontrar la venda entre tantas tonterías de chicas

—Levanta el pie—ordeno y Sakura lo levanto

—Yo puedo hacerlo—comento ya ella estaba en el curso de primeros auxilios con la sexy profesora Anko

—te he visto vendar…prefiero hacerlo yo, bueno si no quieres que te amputen el pie—Sakura se calló con este comentario y él termino de vendarlo

Se escucharon ruidos desde la plata baja, la chica se empezó a alarmar y le daba de manotazos a Sasuke

—Ya llegaron—susurro muy asustada— ¡vete, vete!

— ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya si esta es la única salida?—el señalo la puerta, pero ella señalo el balcón

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y no le quedo de otra que aceptar dicha propuesta, se aproximo al balcón viendo la forma sin salir sin ser visto

—Sasuke, nos vemos luego—dijo como en forma de pregunta mientras se acercaba a el

—Si—respondió con su peculiar forma de decir las cosas y se trepo de la rama de un árbol saliendo de la habitación. En ese momento Sasuke le agradeció a Naruto y a Kiba que lo obligaron a subir y bajar arboles como retos cuando ellos eran niños

El se preguntaba porque tuvo que huir de esa manera como si hubiera hecho algo malo con Sakura, si solo le había ayudado, pero conociendo a los padres que malinterpretan todo, sería mejor escapar

—mami, papi—Sakura abrazo a fuertemente para distraerlos y darle tiempo a Sasuke de irse

— ¿Hija de quien es aquel auto obscuro?—pregunto la señora rubia alejándose de aquel empalagoso abrazo

— ¿Auto obscuro?—dijo muy nerviosa— ¿Podrá ser? Por dios Sasuke vino a verme—se acerco al balcón y por suerte de ella Sasuke ya se había ido

—tú sigues alucinando a Sasuke—le dijo su padre con una voz tan graciosa como su cabello rosado obscuro— ya deja a ese chico en paz

Sakura se había salvado de esta, ya que sus padres sabían que Sasuke era el amor platónico de su pequeña hija y que siempre se la pasaba pensando en él y sus historias posibles de amor. Sus padres han tratado de todo para que lo olvide pero al parecer ella no quiere dejar de estar enamorada de el

—Sakura tonta y plana

••••

Wow… No supe como terminar este capítulo incluso en la libreta puse _Busca un buen final_ y solo se me ocurrió esta frase de Sasuke insultando a la odiosa de Sakura. Ok sé que es algo corto a la hora de las descripciones, hare lo mejor posible la próxima vez. No es solo SASUSAKU… pero cada pareja tendrá su momento no se desesperen.

Otra cosa muy importante, este fanfic está basado en cosas de jóvenes por así decirlo. Ósea que los personajes cambiaran un poco en su forma de ser por ejemplo Sakura bebiendo alcohol al igual que todos, Sasuke fumando, bueno lo de Ino y kiba es muy obvio pero espero que no se molesten por eso, será completamente una locura

Oh, subiré hasta vacaciones un capitulo por semana, Si tardo mas es porque las tareas me están matando, Es un Fanfic Sasusaku, pero hay algo con Hinata claro que si, luego lo verán

El siguiente capítulo no se lo pueden perder…

Saludos a todos y comenten…me siento abandonada

Yami


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:** "_Tú tienes talento"_

Era una tarde soleada muchos chicos aprovecharon para salir a tomar el sol, jugar un poco de futbol, pero bueno muchos de ellos tenían que hacer tareas atrasadas y otros cuantos tenían que prepararse para los exámenes. Las chicas se habían tomado la tarde para entrenar, ellas decidieron practicar voleibol y querían ser el mejor equipo del colegio. Pero nuestros chicos dejaron el deporte para encargarse de otros asuntos, en casa de Sasuke, más bien en su cochera

—Deberíamos estar entrenando—les recordó Neji

—Lo sé—dijo kiba triste, a él le encantaba correr tras el balón y patearlo…además que le encantaba ganarle a los demás

—Pero el capitán prefirió esto—comento Sasuke mientras traía 4 cervezas que cabían perfectamente 3 en una mano, le entrego una a cada uno de sus amigos

—nosotros estamos bien, el equipo también ya habrá tiempo para practicar, además los demás del equipo estaban ocupados—dijo Naruto sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el capitán del equipo, tomando en cuenta que tenia al mejor entrenador Jiraya, el sabio pervertido deportista

—va a ser difícil, pero ¿qué canciones escogeremos?—le dio un gran trago a su cerveza

—Sasuke, el verdadero reto será...el vocalista

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas tratando de pensar quien sería el mejor vocalista, quien tendría la mejor voz entre estos 4 hombres

— ¡Yo no cantare!—negaron al mismo tiempo lo cual les causo mucha risa

—Opino que hay que hacer la lista de canciones para practicarlas—kiba empezó a beber— No hay nada mejor para el calor, que una cerveza helada

—Yo opino que canciones de rock

—Algunas de pop también—dijo Sasuke mientras acomodaba unos cables para conectar la guitarra y el bajo

—Las baladas también—comento Neji y enseguida kiba empezó a burlarse

—Baladas para el chico enamorado—le arrojo las baquetas de la batería y Neji las atrapo excelentemente bien, por nada es el portero del equipo

—i'ts my life, de Bon Jovi…—propuso naruto

— ¡Si esa es genial!—apoyo kiba

—I want it that way de los Backstreet— dijo Neji esquivando una pequeña pelota que le había arrojado naruto

— ¿Y si fuera ella?—agrego Sasuke sin escuchar ningún comentario

—entonces también alguna de Mika—dijo naruto y Sasuke lo tomo en cuenta

—tan siquiera sabes tocar la guitarra—Sasuke tomo la guitarra eléctrica color naranja con detalles negros que era de naruto— Es muy buena la guitarra, lástima que el dueño no sabe usarla, ¿Me dejas probarla?

—Ya que—dijo molesto naruto. Sasuke coloco correctamente la guitarra y empezó a tocar el inicio de la canción New divide de Linkin Park dejando a sus amigos maravillados por su forma tan profesional de tocar

— ¿Supongo que la conocen?—pregunto Sasuke entregándole la guitarra a naruto, los chicos se colocaron en sus posiciones, kiba en la batería, Neji en el teclado, naruto en la guitarra y Sasuke en el bajo— 1, 2, 3, 4

Ellos empezaron a tocar la canción, naruto estaba algo nervioso y sus dedos resbalaban pero el trataba de no equivocarse y los demás tocaban sus instrumentos desde hace unos años así que se sentían tranquilos. El escándalo Rockero invadió ese lugar

—Bueno no nos oímos tan mal—dijo kiba cuando todos habían parado de tocar

Sasuke se acerco a naruto que estaba todavía con la guitarra encima

—Tienes talento…solo no dejes que los nervios te ganen—le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro como si fuera un apoyo físico

—Sasuke ¿no tienes un cigarro?—pregunto Neji ya que solo tenía una cajetilla vacía

—Itachi me prohibió fumar

— ¿Qué? Desde cuando se hace el hermano responsable—alego Naruto

— ¡lo sé! Esta extraño últimamente—Sasuke se sentó y termino su bebida de una vez

— ¿Crees que nos deje ensayar?—pregunto kiba saliendo de ese pequeño espacio en el que estaba la batería

—Solo si no nos descubre fumando o drogándonos—comento sonriendo

—Entonces seremos unos angelitos—dijo Neji sentándose junto a Sasuke—pero aun necesitamos a un vocalista

—cada quien practique su canto y yo me encargare con Sasuke de buscar a alguien

—no me metas en tus problemas Uzumaki, recuerda que los exámenes finales son el junio y se aproximan la final en principios de mayo—se refería al torneo de futbol

—Sera nuestra última final…chicos nos queda tan poco en la preparatoria—chillo naruto

— ¿De qué te preocupas? Todos iremos a la misma universidad

—Menos Neji el se casara—dijo riendo y como si él le hubiera adivinado los planes de Neji este se sonrojo

—Enserio chicos…no me moriré hasta verlos enamorados—se empezaron a reír los cuatro como si todo fuera paz y tranquilidad…como si nunca llegaran a conocer a esa persona que les cambiaria la forma de vivir, esa persona a la cual amar de verdad

Ellos son jóvenes y quieren disfrutar de su vida al máximo, para cuando sean viejos poder decir que tuvieron una alocada y divertida juventud

••••

Estaban en clases, la maestra había dejado una actividad de aplicar vendajes en el cuerpo de un compañero, las chicas aprovecharon que Hinata estaba muy cansada y la vendaron de pies a cabeza

—Parezco momia—dijo tratando de moverse pero era imposible

La profesora estaba con el equipo de Sai y Neji revisando cada vendaje aplicado

—Profesora—la llamo Ino y enseguida se acerco a ellas, la maestra no disimulaba su favoritismo por este trió de chicas

— ¿Qué tal?—le pregunto Sakura mostrando a Hinata como una obra de arte terminada

—Sakura debes de hacer presión pero no tanta le pueden amputar la mano a Hinata— Anko deshizo el vendaje al notar que las uñas de Hinata se estaban tornado moradas

—Ah…ok gracias…tiene razón—dijo muy avergonzada

—Chicas… ¿Qué creen?—la profesora estaba muy entusiasmada y con una seña provoco que las chicas la rodearan—miren lo que me regalo el director kakashi

Ella mostro orgullosa ese anillo de serpiente que recorría gran parte de su dedo, el material era como de color oro opaco y la serpiente sacaba la lengua que estaba representada por una pequeña joya color rojo

— ¿Kakashi?—pregunto Hinata un poco alto lo cual la profesora y las demás chicas la callaron

—estamos saliendo en secreto…hace unos días le dije que amo las serpientes y ayer en una cena muy romántica me regalo esto—ella parecía una adolescente muy enamorada

—Wow que bien profesora—le dijo Sakura alegre por ella— además de que no es nada feo

—Huy y eso que no lo han visto sin su tapabocas—la profesora fue llamada por Neji—luego platicamos—se alejo de ellas

Las chicas se dejaron caer en sus asientos como si estuvieran muertas de cansancio e intercambiaron miradas curiosas

—Eso es tener suerte—dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y tratando de imaginarse a kakashi sin tapabocas, el siempre usaba tapabocas porque es muy enfermizo y prefiere cuidarse, dándole una apariencia de misterio que enamora a las chicas

—si…creo que es la primera vez que la veo tan feliz…siempre se porta un poco exigente con los chicos—comento Sakura mientras le ayudaba a Hinata a quitarse las vendas

—Amigas…es el amor—suspiro y sus amigas la siguieron dejando llevar su mente a otros lados…a otros chicos

Sonó la campana de cambio de hora, y ellas dieron un brinquito dejando de pensar en esos chicos tan apuestos que le robaba gran parte de su día en su mente

—Deportes—suspiraron, no les quedaba de otra y no es que no les guste los deportes si no que les tocaba jugar un partido con las más odiosas del colegio y tal vez sus eternas enemigas en el voleibol

••••

El uniforme de deportes de la preparatoria era un tanto común, pero les quedaba muy bien a las chicas un short de color negro y una blusa color blanca con el signo de konoha en las mangas. Salieron todos los del último semestre a clases de deportes, los chicos se veían sexys con esos short largos tipos de futbolista con sus tenis para correr blancos, a diferencia de las chicas que llevaban converses blancos; no por obligación pero según se veían mejor; pero como en todo siempre hay personas que se hacen lucir por caracterizar el uniforme, Naruto usaba unos tenis color anaranjado fosforescentes especiales para el futbol, y se veía muy bien con su collar de diamante azul por fuera. Sasuke llevaba bien portado el uniforme a excepción de unos tacos color azul marino. Y kiba, el usaba una gorra color roja con letras color negro

Y si, eran populares en el colegio los solteros sexys y codiciados por las chicas mas jóvenes. Pero aun así captaban la atención de las chicas de su misma edad, por ejemplo la mas odiosa (incluso más que Sakura), Karin

—Estas lista para perder—le dijo la pelirroja a Sakura que estaba mirando a Sasuke mientras el calentaba

—Eso quisieras—la miro con odio

—el equipo que…la que gane se queda con Sasuke—propuso Karin muy sonriente

Una chica pelinegra escuchó sus comentarios, ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para captar sus intenciones, a ella le parecía estúpido que dos chicas se disputaran un hombre guapo que ni siquiera les hará caso, es como las fans peleándose entre ellas por un artista que ni siquiera sabe que existen

—el no es como un objeto—dijo Hinata y se fue rápido, no pensaba escuchar mas una discusión entre ellas como niñas de 5 años

—Vamos a calentar—dijo Sakura levantando sus brazos para estirarse

—Tu estas lo suficiente caliente de ver a Sasuke—se fue carcajeando y Sakura movía su boca imitando los gestos de Karin, su mirada fue al campo de futbol, vio a Sasuke que se estaba riendo por que había visto las muecas de Sakura. Ella se puso roja como una cereza, corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigas estirando para un gran juego de vóleibol

••••

— ¿listos?—pregunto Naruto convocando a su equipo a una reunión precia al juego—ya saben sus posiciones, son chicos de primero, ya saben cómo es el asunto, jueguen como si no supieran, dejen que ellos crean que tiene el control sin dejar que nos anoten, y luego damos todo de nosotros derrotándolos con una goliza—naruto y los demás empezaron a reír

—Neji necesitara que lo apoyes Sai—le dijo Sasuke

—Sai eres buen defensa y Neji el mejor portero pero aun así no se confíen de esos críos de 15 años…—naruto miro a su equipo a los ojos

—1, 2,3… ¡Con todo!—gritaron todos y se acomodaron en sus puestos, el partido seria emocionante porque también el árbitro era Guy Sensei

El silbato sonó y todos como locos tras el balón.

Casi al mismo tiempo en una cancha de pavimento un partido había comenzado o al menos eso planeaba. Las chicas golpeando con sus manos un balón, pasándoselos entre ellas por arriba de una red tratando que este no tocara el suelo

— ¡Karin te toca!—grito una chica del equipo contrario, Karin miro de reojo a todos lados y golpeo con un manotazo el balón, este se desvió hacia una chica que estaba tranquilamente sentada en una banca esperando su turno de jugar, el balón fue directo a su rostro

— ¡Hinata!—gritaron las chicas y trataron de salir del campo para ver a su amiga

—si se salen, pierden—dijo Karin en alto par que todos escucharan. Ino, Sakura y Tenten se quedaron paralizadas pero seguían avanzando poco a poco dispuestas a ir a ver a su amiga

—No se preocupen, estoy bien—la chica sonrió—continúen jueguen bien…Ganen

A sus amigas les preocupaba Hinata, pero ella se molestaría mucho si no la obedecían, por esta vez siguieron en su posición de juego. Hinata caminaba lentamente lejos del campo parecía estar bien pero Sakura seguía preocupada, miro al campo de juego de los chicos y Naruto había visto todo, ella le hizo una seña para que fuera a ver a Hinata, ya que era el único que podía salir del campo. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, dejo Sasuke al mando y metió a Aburame Shino como remplazo. El rubio salió de prisa buscando a Hinata pero al parecer se había ido a los pasillos, porque no había rastro de ella en el campo. Naruto miro en el suelo una gota espesa color rojo obscuro, al parecer las gotas de sangre llegaban a la baño de chicas, él tomo aire y entro a dicho lugar. Encontró a Hinata un poco pálida con la nariz roja y los labios hinchados, el golpe fue fuerte. El chico sin temor tomo un poco de papel que se encontraba en esas maquinas especiales expendedoras de papel para el baño y limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz

—naruto—susurro sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, le avergonzaba que él estuviera haciendo esto en este lugar

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro verificando si no había más daños

—si…soy muy torpe y siempre me ando haciendo daño—trato de sonreír—siempre ando sangrando

—Eso no fue un accidente…—dijo naruto molesto recordando la cara de satisfacción de Karin—lávate la cara con agua fría

—Si—respondió y se dedico a hacerle caso a Naruto. Se inclino al lavabo poniendo mechones de su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Abrió la llave y espero que saliera el agua tan fría como la deseaba y antes de poder hacer algo las manos de Naruto le sujetaban el fleco y cabello para que no le mojara. Ella quedo un poco paralizada pero prosiguió a mojarse su cara poniendo atención en la nariz

Levanto su rostro, y lo primero que encontró fue a Naruto sin su camisa, el estaba en playera sport y le ofrecía su camisa para que se secara el rostro, le dio un poco de nervios pero la acepto secando su rostro con toques ligeros

—Gracias Naruto—le dijo con una sonrisa

—No te preocupes—se agacho un poco para estar a la misma altura que ella—lo importante es que estés mejor

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada lo cual a naruto le pareció muy lindo

— ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?—le dijo señalando a las chicas que estaban en la entrada del baño un poco asustadas

—Ok—tomo la muñeca de Hinata y ambos salieron sin romper esa unión hacia el campo solo que un poco alejados de los partidos. Ellos se sentaron las grandes raíces de un árbol

—Enserio te agradezco mucho Naruto pro todo, pero ya puedes regresar al juego

—Prefiero esta aquí contigo, además ellos pueden ganar sin mí…. Los quiero probar

—Pero tú eres el capitán—le recordó Hinata

—lose, por eso pude ayudarte, soy un capitán flojo y confiado—su sonrisa despreocupada era contagiosa—mira por la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke puedo decir que ya comenzaron a jugar enserio, no te sorprendas si dentro de poco

Naruto fue interrumpido por un grito _gol_ de su equipo

—wow, son realmente buenos—suspiro—en cambio por la casa de Ino y Sakura puedo deducir que van perdiendo

—Creo que tú eres buena para el voleibol—comento Naruto sin quitarle los ojos de enzima al rostro de Hinata

—Ni si quiera se jugar bien Jenga—naruto se empezó a reír por el comentario tan inocentemente cómico— además de que siempre me lastimo haciendo deporte

—Pero…si te vuelves a lastimar yo estará ahí para apoyarte…

Las palabras que hicieron que ella se pusiera nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez sin saber que decir. La campana los salvo, la hora de deporte se había terminado y los árbitros o jueces de campo dieron su veredicto chicos 4-0 a favor del equipo de Naruto y las chicas 25-19 en contra del equipo de Sakura

— ¿Me perdiste?—un frio susurro muy cerca del oído de Sakura la hicieron estremecer

— ¿Qué?—pregunto nerviosa mientras secaba el sudor de su frente

—escuché a Karin…bueno ella grito "_le gane a Sasuke a la pelirosa boba_"….eres la única pelirosa que conozco

Ella se quedo sin palabras…trataba de evadir la pregunta pero era muy torpe para crear una buena improvisación con Sasuke

—Ella es muy infantil—dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Y tú no?—se bufo Sasuke yéndose sin decir nada más, lo que fue un alivio para Sakura ya que no tendría que pensar en estúpidas respuestas

••••

—Señorita ese short está muy corto—regaño el chico tratando de hacer la voz gruesa como de algún profesor

—Y esa playera muy ajustada— se defendió pero realmente los dos estaban exagerados el short de Ino parecía casi bikini y la playera de kiba dejaba muy a la vista sus marcados músculos

— ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?

— ¿Es una invitación?— le respondió con una pregunta sintiéndose importante

—algo así…. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

—A mitad de semana…—comento Ino, ella sabía perfectamente que no se refería a tomar un café o alguna malteada

—En mi departamento

— ¿Tienes departamento?—escondió una sonrisa con su mano

—sí, ¿Quieres conocerlo?...hoy a las seis—miro alrededor del campo por si algún alumno despistado seguía rondando por ahí, cuando estaba seguro que nadie los veía le robo un beso en la mejilla, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera dejo que Ino articulara algunas palabras

—Me besas y te marchas otra vez…— se alisto para salir del campo y regresar a sus aburridas clases

••••

Después de la hora de deportes los salones volvían a su normalidad es decir el grupo que se había formado al iniciar el primer semestre se reunía para sus horas normales

—Entonces no te paso nada—pregunto Sakura a Hinata mientras ella sacaba unas libretas

—No, estoy muy bien—le respondió sonriendo— y lo siento por no poder jugar con ustedes

—No te preocupes lo importante es que estés bien

Entraron al salón de un poco retrasados este par de chicos, el chico de melena obscura y una piel clara estaba un poco cansado, sin embargo su acompañante el rubio imperativo estaba dando de brinquitos

—Tu serias un buen capitán…claro que yo soy el mejor—dijo sonriendo y tomo su lugar detrás de Hinata

Sasuke solo le respondió riéndose de sus comentarios, el siempre se había sentado justo delante de Sakura, a ambos les convenía ese lugar ya que Sasuke no veía a Sakura y ella podía observarlo cuando quisiera sin ser tan obviamente molesta. Cuando el profesor abrió la boca para empezar a impartir sus clases alguien interrumpió entrando sigilosamente. El sexy director kakashi con su eterno cubre bocas

—Directo kakashi, no lo esperaba hasta mañana—dijo el profesor y kakashi suspiro

—Ah…me perdí en el sendero de la vida—al decir esto se escucharon los suspiros de las chicas y las risas de los chicos

Para los alumnos era genial tener a un director como kakashi, divertido, joven y guapo

—chicos vengo a advertirles de los exámenes finales espero que estudien desde ahora, espero que ustedes tengan buenas notas, en especial a Naruto y Sakura—dijo al parecer sonriendo

—Espere sentado—dijo Sasuke riendo y provocando carcajadas en sus compañeros

—Tienes razón Sasuke—suspiro—bueno chicos nos vemos luego—llevo sus dedos índice y medio en su frente y se despido en un estilo militar

—Anko…que envidia—le susurro Sakura a Hinata y ella estuvo de acuerdo

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto el curioso y metiche de Naruto

—Que te importa—le dijo Sakura y Naruto dejo de insistir por la simpatía de su amiga.

El profesor empezaba a escribir en la pizarra ósea que pueden aprovechar para practicar antes de que al profesor se lo ocurriera poner actividades

—Sasuke, hoy en la noche tu y yo—le dijo naruto y capto la atención de todos incluso la del profesor

— ¡¿Qué!?—se escucho en coro, a Naruto se le subieron los colores al rostro

—No, no, no, —negó naruto moviendo sus manos exageradamente—solo vamos a jugar video juegos

Y se escuchó un gran _Ahh_ y suspiros de las personas dentro del salón de clases, después de esto volvieron a sus actividades anteriores

—con eso que se besan, hasta miedo dan—comento el profesor riendo

— ¡Fue un accidente!—gritaron los dos implicados completamente sonrojados

—ok, ok basta de juegos y copien lo del pizarrón

Ellos volvieron a su postura de buenos alumnos y empezaron a copiar en sus libretas lo que el profesor escribía. Naruto parecía que escribía con los pies en cambio Sasuke escribía perfectamente bien, parecía letra del siglo pasado

— ¿Qué harán esta noche?—le pregunto Sakura

—Que te importa— le contesto como ella le había dicho anteriormente, Naruto se rio y le enseño su lengua como señal de burla

••••

Eran las 6:40 de la tarde, una hermosa chica estaba detrás de una puerta de un departamento. Ella estaba muy arreglada, estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, deslavados y rotos, según eran pantalones de moda. Su blusa era color blanco y sin mangas decía con letras color rosa 2NE1

—No puedo creer que este aquí—se dijo a sí misma la rubia y dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a marcarse pero unas grandes manos sujetaron su hombros impidiéndole avanzar

—llegas tarde…dije a las 6—el chico estaba vestido con unos jeans obscuros y una playera roja—no arregle mi departamento a lo tonto

El obligo a Ino a que entrara a su departamento y se sentara en un sofá. A ella le sorprendió el departamento de kiba, no era moderno pero tenía un toque juvenil, en la mini sala había muchos videojuegos. Era un Gamer-Friki, lo describía todo su hogar. Kiba se acerco a Ino con un par de vasos y una botella de vodka que era color rosa, a simple vista parecía un perfume enorme, el sirvió cantidades iguales y le dio un vaso a Ino

—Sabes mis gustos—ella le coqueteaba con la mirada

—Los recuerdo—ellos miraban e intercambiaban miradas

Dicen que una mirada dice más que mil palabras y pues ellos ya estaban estableciendo una buena conversación con ella

—Iré al grano, Ino me interesas—lo dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—me atraes demasiado….y sé que te atraigo también

—Si me atraes….físicamente—ella se avergonzó por su repentina y obvia confesión

—Ino te parece si…—el fue interrumpido

—No quiero relacionarme…—suspiro y esquivo su intensa mirada— No quiero sufrir por amor otra vez

Silencio.

—No tenemos porque involucrarnos sentimentalmente— sonrió provocativamente

— ¿Estás insinuando que tu y yo?

— ¿Amigos?—dijo muy seguro

—Sin compromisos—continuo ella sonriendo de la misma manera— seamos discretos

Kiba tomo con sus grandes manos el rostro de Ino y rápidamente puso sus labios con los de ella a trabajar en un beso que paso de ser tímido a ser un tanto pasional

—Amigos—confirmo Ino alejándose de aquel beso

••••

Era de noche, un par de amigos estaban dando vueltas en un auto sin rumbo alguno. Esperando que alguna buena idea cayera para no pasar esta noche aburrida

—Vamos a buscar un vocalista—propuso Naruto mientras miraba los espectaculares buscando un buen karaoke

— ¿Sabes dónde empezar?—pregunto Sasuke sin dejar el volante

—un bar-karaoke

—mi hermano me hablo de un lugar…su amigo Deidara va a él, es un bar escondido y al parecer cantan grupos no tan populares, pero buenos

— ¡Eso es! Vallamos a embriagarnos y a escuchar música

—No me refería a eso, además mañana tenemos clase, no me gustaría llegar con una cara de cruda

—y eso desde cuando nos importa—comentó naruto riendo

—Cierto—Sasuke manejo hasta las afuera de la cuidad, aun no era media noche, todavía era seguro andar por esos lugares

El auto color negro se estaciono cerca de aquel centro nocturno que parecía abandonado, no era nada atractivo, su construcción era antigua o eso quería aparentar, se podían observar luces de colores salir por los pequeños orificios

—Si me violan será tu culpa—dijo naruto muy serio te podrías creer que habla enserió, pero Sasuke lo conoce bien y se hecho una carcajada

—Ponte flojito—naruto trago saliva y se escucho ese _"glup"_ lo que causa una terrible risa en Sasuke—ya enserio, no tengas miedo gatito

La cosa se puso seria y naruto fue el primero en entrar. Por dentro el lugar se veía mas decente, la barra era larga y había bebidas de todo tipo, había mesas redondas con sillas de madera. Luces de colores por todos lados, y enfrente había un escenario, parecía esto un teatro abandonado convertido en bar…tal vez si lo era por la forma del escenario, además que este estaba repleto de aparatos de sonido.

Los chicos se sentaron en la barra y el cantinero se acerco a ellos

—para empezar queremos 2 de lo mejor de la casa—apresuro naruto— pero primero dime ¿Qué es?

— ¿Qué edad tienen?—pregunto muy serio el señor

—la suficiente, aunque él tiene como 10 años—Sasuke señalo su cabeza dando a entender que naruto tenía 10 años mentales

—Podrían enseñarme sus credenciales—exigió

—no seremos los primero sin los últimos menores de edad aquí…. —Sasuke se defendió señalando a una pareja de jóvenes de no más de 16 años—además te vamos apagar

—no es una guardería—dijo y les entrego sus bebidas color azul obscuro, no les quedo otra más que irse, esta vez un chico listo de 17 le había ganado

Ellos disfrutaban del silencio, del alcohol y de la noche hasta que un chillón sonido los hizo salir de su tranquilidad era el micrófono y el presentador hablando

"_y con ustedes Tomoyo"_

Se empezaba a escuchar una música suave tranquila, muy bien acompañada de una dulce voz angelical

_I still hear your voice__  
__When you sleep next to me__  
__I still feel your touch__  
__In my dreams__  
__Forgive me my weakness__  
__But I don't know why__  
__Without you it's hard to survive_

—wow, no crees que es linda—comento a naruto

—Naruto, es artificial…no es su cabello

_'Cause every time we touch__  
__I get this feeling,__  
__And every time we kiss__  
__I swear I can fly,__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast__  
__I want this to last__  
__Need you by my side_

—Pero mira su cara, es tan fina, sus labios…su nariz

_'Cause every time we touch__  
__I feel the static,__  
__And every time we kiss__  
__I reach for the sky,_

— ¿No la conoces?—le pregunto al pelinegro

—no, pero canta como ángel

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow__  
__I can't let you go__  
__Want you in my life_

—Es Hinata—susurro muy bajo

— ¿Estas borracho?

La canción termino y el público aplaudió hasta que sus manos empezaban a arder y pedirles que dejaran de hacerlo, esa voz merecía eso y más. Esa voz llegaba a los corazones de más de uno de las personas del público. La chica se percato de que Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahí, así que evito sus miradas y se metió rápido a lo que se supone que son los camerinos

—Necesitamos hablar con ella—Naruto se levanto y su amigo le sujeto el brazo para que no se fuera tras esa chica

—ella no es Hinata

—sea o no, tiene una gran voz, la necesitamos—Sasuke asistió y ambos decidieron buscar a esa chica entre los camerinos

— ¡No pueden estar aquí!—dijo un hombre que vestía ropa deportiva—huy…que guapos…pero aun así no los puedo dejar pasar—el hombre con orientación homosexual cubría la cortina con su cuerpo. Detrás de esa cortina estaba una chica muy angustiada, no quería ser descubierta y menos por ellos dos

—Necesito hablar con ella—dijo naruto intentando pasar

—sobre mi cadáver

—eso lo puedo arreglar—Sasuke sonrió y esa sonrisa torcida volvió un poco débil al hombre dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de pasar la cortina

La chica se quedo paralizada al ver a semejante chico a su lado. El con toda confianza la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos

—me gustan tus ojos…no tienes por qué usar lentes de contacto—los ojos de naruto se movían discretamente apreciando esos ojos tan hermosos de la chica

Ella se puso tan nerviosa que empezó a sudar en frio, sus labios pintados de un rosa pálidos temblaban demasiado sin poder decir nada

—Na…—ella dijo bajo, estaba a punto de llamarlo por su nombre, olvido por completo que se estaba ocultando

— ¿Eres Hinata verdad?

Ella solo lo negó con la cabeza había un silencio entre ambos un poco incomodo, omitiendo los ruidos de Sasuke intentando sacarse a ese hombre de encima, al parecer Sasuke había ligado esta noche….y fue sin planearlo

—Olvídalo…—sacudió su cabeza— cantas increíble…mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda necesitamos una vocalista, tu eres perfecta—dijo el chico con una mirada sincera—tal y como eres

Le quito suavemente esa peluca castaña dejando mostrar su cabello obscuro sujetado

—Naruto…—ella estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer

—por favor Hinata…di que si—insistió

— ¡Dile que si!—grito Sasuke con su voz un poco extraña

—Tengo que pensarlo, no se cantar siendo yo

—Hinata, por favor…eres excelente cantando, contigo la banda estaría completa

— ¡Dense prisa!—seguía gritando Sasuke asustado ya que el hombre lo andaba persiguiendo tratando de abrazarlo o algo mas….

—iré a practicar con ustedes…y ya veremos qué será lo mejor—Naruto la abrazo muy fuerte alzándola un poco y dándole vueltas en el aire

— ¡Gracias Hinata!—el estaba muy alegre

Pasaron la cortina y encontraron a Sasuke detrás de una mesa tratando de huir de los cariños de aquel hombre

—Max, ya lo hiciste sufrir mucho ¿no?—dijo Hinata escondiendo una tímida sonrisa con su mano

—Hay hina, pero estos cueros no se ven todos los días—Max se marcho dejando que hablaran a gusto

— ¿Al menos dijo que si?—pregunto Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarse

Ellos respondieron con la cabeza y Sasuke suspiro alivianado, el no estaba sorprendido de que naruto tuviera razón de que la tal Tomoyo fuese Hinata

—Hinata tienes talento…—le ofreció su puño para que lo chocaran como señal de amistad, que usualmente esa señal es entre chicos

Entre amigos…

…

¡Hola!

Tengo mucho que decir, primero se supone que no iba a ser un fanfic tan musical, pero creo que así será bueno al menos la primera parte de la banda y eso, espero no les moleste y menos mis gustos de música…créanme que ya estoy escuchando rock para complacer gustos diversos…

¡Me están comiendo las tareas! ¡Y aun así subo capitulo hoy! Si tardo para subir el próximo capítulo es porque posiblemente me muera en el Fin del mundo… ¡jajaja!

Sobre las dudas habrá un momento para todas las parejas, Hinata y Naruto tuvieron un poco de interacción este capítulo y así será con las demás va variando. Puse en descripción que es NARUHINA porque es mi pareja favorita :3

Me despido diciendo gracias y no se preocupen que lo mejor está por venir…

Saludos

Yami


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**___"Los inicios de los BBN"_

_Quisiera aclarar que el nombre Boys Before Ninjas está basado en un drama coreano (unos de mis favoritos) por nombre Boys Before Flowers "los chicos son mejores que las flores" de la cadena KBS2; utilice este nombre porque no se me ocurrió nada más._

…

—naruto me dijo que tienes una voz maravillosa—comento Neji sin quitar la vista de la carretera, él prefería tener cuidado ya que su auto era nuevo era matiz azul y le había costado mucho, a pesar de ser un auto usado

— ¿Eso dijo?—no pudo evitar sonrojarse

—prima yo no te conocía ese don, muero por escucharte hoy

—Neji…me da pena cantar…como yo, por eso tengo que disfrazarme

No les dio tiempo para continuar su plática ya habían llegado a su destino al lugar de ensayos generales del grupo sin vocalista y sin nombre, la casa de los Uchiha era ese punto de reunión. Hinata salió del auto y sintió la mirada de alguien, no eran los chicos si no el hermano de Sasuke que estaba con ellos y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, eso la aterro un poco, conforme ella se acercaba con Neji, Itachi se alejaba hasta entrar a la casa

— ¡Hinata!—dijo entusiasmado naruto al ver a la chica que seguía desconcertada por la mirada de Itachi

Sasuke tenía una expresión tan neutra como si algo el preocupara, y así era le preocupaba que Itachi se comportara un tanto imprudente con la presencia de la ojiperla

—Hola—ella se incorporo tímidamente, los instrumentos estaban en posición incluso habían acomodado un micrófono con su pedestal en el centro ellos esperaban a la vocalista

—Estamos ansiosos por escucharse—dijo kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hinata estaba nerviosa era evidente estaba temblando y había perdido en color de su rostro, estaba rodeada de chicos y conociéndolos bien ella temía que fuera rechazada o en su caso temía que fuera aceptada y formar parte de una banda. Trago saliva se puso sus auriculares que eran pequeños y de color azul fluorescente

Puso una canción en su mp3 subió el volumen lo suficiente para no escuchar su propia voz cerrando sus ojos para imaginar que estaba sola

_Maybe it's just me,  
But i don't think that it is  
Possible for me  
To continue like this (oh)  
I feel so insecure,  
Everytime you walk away  
And i'm really never sure  
How long you gonna stay_

Baby its all in my head  
feel like giving but i don't really want to  
But i feel so mislead  
I kiss thru the phone just want you to know  
From my point of view  
I gotta say  
Something about you  
So tell me baby  
Somewhere down the road  
I think you lost it all  
Now its all in my head,  
All in my head

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los chicos con una expresión demasiado…expresiva, sorprendidos. Se quito los auriculares con una cara tan inocente y lo primero que escucho fue un "wow"

—se nuestra vocalista—rogo kiba

—lo siento chicos, no creo poder

—pero Hinata es…tu voz es perfecta, tu eres la indicada para el grupo—comento Neji aun sorprendido por el talento escondido de su prima

—no puedo hacerlo, tengo que seguir cantando en ese bar….sin mencionar que esto me quitara tiempo para estudiar…necesito estudiar para—fue interrumpida

—Hinata tu eres una nerd, no te preocupes por los estudios….pero dime ¿Por qué trabajas ahí?

—es verdad Hinata, tú no tienes la necesidad, tu padre te da dinero para mantenerte

Hubo un incomodo silencio, ella no pensaba decirle a nadie porque trabajaba en ese lugar, no se sentía segura con nadie y temía que Neji le avisara a su pare. Naruto al ver el silencio de Hinata la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a hablar un poco alejados de los demás para poder hablar a solas

— ¿a mi si me dirás?—dijo el chico y su tono de voz sonó un tanto infantil pero fue natural

—naruto….es que….bueno….ahorro dinero a escondidas de mi padre

— ¿Para qué haces eso?

—mi hermana pequeña tiene ganas de ir a un parque de diversiones…mi padre se lo prohibió, y ahorro por ella para llevármela a ese lugar sin tener que pedirle nada a mi padre

Él la miro sorprendido, nunca se imagino que Hinata fuera tan buena hermana y que fuera a arriesgarse por ella ante su padre

—entonces permítenos tocar contigo…tal vez si cantas con música en vivo habrá más ganancias en el lugar—propuso el rubio y con sus ojos azules convencía a Hinata

—tal vez…tengo que hablar con mi jefe

—genial…Hinata gracias—le dio un abrazo dejando a la chica completamente paralizada

Ellos se acercaron nuevamente a sus amigos, naruto le mostro la lista de canciones a Hinata y ella puso mucha atención y trataba de recordarlas su primera reacción fue alzar una ceja y sus labios temblaban

— ¿Quieren que cante esto?

—Ajam—dijo kiba mientras ponía atención ese caramelo sabor cereza

—les enseñare a cantar—dijo muy segura—pero antes ¿cómo se llamara el grupo?

—teníamos pensado algo como _friends forcé 5,_ _New Boys On The Block _o _blue Floyd_—comento naruto sonriendo

— ¿Es enserio?—pregunto crédula—son muy parecidos a unos grupos populares

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea?—por fin abrió la boca Sasuke

—Que les parece Boys Before Ninjas "niños antes de ninjas" a mí me gusta el concepto

—No sé, se escucha muy femenino—el castaño se cruzo de brazos inconforme

—Pero… ¿BBN?—la chica deletreo en ingles dejando a los chicos un tiempo para reflexionar el nombre, que se escuchaba llamativo y misterioso, algo genial y juvenil

Hinata trato toda la tarde de hacer cantar a los chicos fue difícil pero descubrió que no son anda malos cantando, incluso Neji es muy bueno para las notas más altas, el haría los gritos de rock. La voz gruesa de Sasuke le favorecía mucho en cualquier canción. Naruto…bueno el tenia aun la voz tan infantil y chillona pero no desafinaba. Kiba, el está bien en la batería, no es necesario que demuestre su talento cantando. Esa tarde también ensayaron algunas canciones no se escuchaban tan mal, y así fue el comienzo de BBN

…

—Oh demonios, tiene que ser mentira—expreso la rubia con su manos en la cintura como señal de inconformismo

— ¿Por qué nunca no los cuestionaste?—pregunto la chica de las colitas

—No que no habría chicas en su banda—reclamaba la pelirosa

—chicas, chicas—trato de tranquilizando moviendo sus manos — cantaba como hobby y solo ellos necesitan a alguien que los asesore en canto—no fue suficiente la improvisada explicación ellas seguían inconformes

Tenten suspiro y se dejo caer en el verde y cómodo pasto de la preparatoria, miraba las formas de las nubes tratando de olvidar que Neji le había ocultado que Hinata estaba en la banda

—chicas no se preocupen les diré algo que ellos aun no saben— Nada mejor que un buen chisme para calman el enojo e una mujer, Hinata lo sabia

El interés de las chicas se hizo notar cuando sus miradas ansiosas esperaban que los labios de Hinata articularan aquello que aun era privado para los chicos

— ¡Ya suéltalo!—exigieron

—tal vez este viernes sea nuestra primera presentación en el bar

— ¡Enserio! Tendré que ir

—Yo también—apoyo a Sakura

Hinata no comento nada ella sabe que es muy nerviosa y la idea de cantar con los chicos ya la había controlado tras un par de ensayos pero aun así ser vista por las chicas es una idea aterradora, le debes de temer a unas chicas como ellas

Ellas se recostaron sobre el césped disfrutando de las reuniones de los profesores, esas juntas inesperadas que duraban aproximadamente una hora y media dando un buen tiempo para olvidarse de sus problemas

_Quisiera que el tiempo no pase_, pensó Ino mientras suspiraba…nada mejor que vivir relajada con tus amigas

….

—lo que daría por fumar en este momento—comento Neji viendo el cielo

—Yo llevo casi dos semanas de abstinencia—dijo Sasuke desanimado mientras revisaba su celular

—Huy, pues si quieres que kiba te presente a una de sus amiguitas—empezó a insinuar naruto aguantándose la risa, pero kiba y Neji soltaron una enorme carcajada

—Ja-Ja que gracioso naruto—dijo entre dientes molesto—Extraño fumar

—No sé cómo les gusta oler feo todo el día

—Nosotros si nos bañamos—se vengó Sasuke riéndose muy a su modo de sus amigos—además de que el olor a tabaco atrae a las chicas

—Pero qué tipo de chicas—dijo para sí mismo naruto

Ellos se encontraban charlando debajo de un árbol lejos de los salones, era el momento de deshacerse de la rutina estudiantil. Un chico se acercaba a ellos, es de tez blanca, demasiado delgado su cabello era un tono azul deslavado como blanco, sus ojos eran morados…definitivamente uno de los chicos más raros del colegio pero uno de los mejores defensas en el futbol

—Suigetsu ¿Por qué tanta prisa?—pregunto Sasuke despreocupado

—Kankuro y Fumma los están buscando….dicen que es urgente—dijo el chico delgaducho tratando de recuperar su respiración

— ¿Para qué nos quieren esos idiotas?

—Dice que si no van lo lamentaran…y mas Neji

Esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que Neji dejara su postura de despreocupación e ir a buscar a esos tipos y no es que les tuviera miedo por lo que le podrían hacer a él ni a sus amigos, pero últimamente ya todos conocen su debilidad…Tenten. Su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles, eso es estar enamorado. Como buenos amigos kiba, Sasuke y Naruto lo acompañaron hasta dicho lugar donde se encontraban Kankuro y Fumma, aunque también había un par de chicos de segundo año

—Qué bueno que llegan…quiero negociar—Kankuro fue al grano

—Si, como quieras—dijo sarcásticamente naruto cruzándose de brazos

—Nuestro equipo de futbol va un poquito mal

— ¡Poquito! Por dios son los peores

Silencio por parte de los ofendidos y risas por los chicos ante el comentario de kiba

—Como decía, déjense ganar—Kankuro sonrió al igual que sus acompañantes

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?—cuestiono el chico de cabello negro muy tranquilo

—No sé si les importe, pero nos tomamos la libertad de ir a los entrenamientos de voleibol—suspiro—vaya que las chicas tienen buen cuerpo

Su acompañante Fumma mostro en una tableta electrónica varias fotos, al parecer eran faldas, ropa interior, pechos rebotando, poses un poco malinterpretadas de las chicas, Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata

—Si no quieren que estas fotos estén en las redes sociales, déjense ganar

—imbéciles

Neji estaba rojo del coraje alguien más había visto a su novia en esas condiciones, le robaron la privacidad a ella y su prima que adoraba como una hermana. Kankuro era un marionetista y el sabia como manipular a las personas desde sus puntos más débiles y hacerlos sus títeres para conseguir aquello que anhelaba, se tomo el tiempo para respirar un par de veces, pero su enojo era mayor, su sangre hervía en sus venas, sus impulsos lo controlaron para ser el primero en dar un golpe, el segundo fue naruto y así empezó una pelea entre ellos. Kiba era muy fuerte así que no tendría mucho problema en esta pelea, forcejeaban unos con otros. Neji trataba de golpear a Kankuro en el estomago pero él no se lo permitía, aunque Neji sabe los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano (por estudiar la anatomía y fisiología del cuerpo) no podía concentrarse ya que el marionetista daba buena pelea. Naruto ataco directo a Fumma un chico extraño mientras kiba y Sasuke se encargaron de golpear a los otros dos cómplices. Todo empeoro cuando esa pelea se volvió un espectáculo para algunos chicos que llegaban corriendo al ver a los más populares enfrentarse con los chicos más odiados

— ¡Rómpele la cara!

— ¡Cuidado Sasuke-kun!

—Te apuesto 10 dólares a Naruto

Se escuchaban gritos de los espectadores, esto se volvía más tenso para todos. El chico rubio estaba agotado sus brazos se sentían pesados y Fumma era de la misma compleción física que Kiba, es decir tenía mucha fuerza en sus extremidades. Naruto retrocedió un poco para recuperarse y Fumma lo vio como una buena oportunidad para golpearlo en el estomago hasta noquearlo, se acerco a él con el puño preparado para el golpe, el rubio no pudo captar mucho la situación solo esperaba el horrible dolor en su vientre, pero algo se atravesó frente a él, un destello negro azulado, con un delicioso aroma a rosas. Parece como si todo se hubiera puesto en cámara lenta, la expresión de temor de Fumma, el se alejaba poco a poco con temblor en todo el cuerpo

— ¡Ella se atravesó! ¡No fue mi culpa!—gritaba desesperado

La pelea se detuvo todos miraba atentos esa escena de Fumma, Naruto y la chica. Ella se inclino un poco para amortiguar el dolor, soltó un gemido y su cuerpo se volvió débil, sus piernas flaquearon pero el chico rubio reacciono rápido y la tomo con cuidado recostándola en el pavimento

Sus ojos a perlados estaban cristalinos seguramente por el dolor, su pecho se alzaba rápidamente, tenía dificultad para respirar pero sus labios formaban un tipo de sonrisa

—Hinata—su voz se escucho hueca, naruto seguía en shock

—te lo dije soy muy torpe y siempre me ando haciendo daño—logro decir, su sonrisa fue borrada por una horrible tos

El chico puso su mano en la mejilla de Hinata, el estaba muy preocupado por ese golpe que era para él y ella se interpuso. Se escucho el caer de un cuerpo bruscamente, era Kankuro. El estaba agonizando, Neji le había dado una paliza con la ayuda de kiba y Sasuke

—Di-discúlpame Hinata—apenas podía hablar Kankuro

Neji se aproximo a su prima el aun estaba rojo del coraje que le habían hecho pasar

— ¿Cómo estas Hinata?—intento de tranquilizarse así mismo

—no se preocupen—intento levantarse por sí sola pero el dolor en su abdomen se lo impido volviendo a su antigua posición

Dos chicas se acercaron a ellos corriendo y enseguida les pidieron todos hacerse a un lado

— ¡Lárgate naruto!—dijo Sakura viendo Hinata

— ¿Por qué?

—Sabemos primeros auxilios—respondió Ino

—será mejor que tú la atiendas Neji—dijo Sasuke subestimando las capacidades de Sakura e Ino

Una profesora interrumpió todo el asunto ella venia acompañada de Tenten, venían un poco agitadas por correr hasta el lugar de la pelea

—No sé qué demonios paso aquí pero por su bien no quiero que nadie se mueva—grito como una loca histérica, esa era la verdadera personalidad de la profesora Anko

El público de esa pelea salió corriendo, Sasuke y kiba se encargaron de Kankuro Fumma y los otros dos chicos, no les darían la oportunidad de escapar. Las chicas apoyaron a Anko para revisar a Hinata, fue demasiado rápido para sacar un buen diagnostico

—Ella estará bien llévenla a la enfermería—ordeno la profesora a Sakura e Ino

Neji intento cargar a Hinata pero Anko necesitaba a alguien "serio" que le contara lo que había sucedido así que naruto se encargo de la tarea de llevar a Hinata hasta la enfermería

— ¡Qué demonios paso!—exigió saber la mujer saliendo de quicio porque habían lastimado a una de sus amigas (Anko no es lesbiana)

—Kankuro y ellos tienen fotos de las chicas….comprometedoras—parecía que kiba ladraba cuando hablaba

—Quiero verlas—Sasuke le entrego la tableta electrónica a la profesora y esta empezó revisarla, enseguida una vena salto de su frente. No pudo controlarse a sí misma y arrojó al suelo la tableta con tanta fuerza que parecía que se había roto, pero por suerte no fue así

—Me llevare esto, están expulsados y si me vuelvo a enterar que hacen esto les juro que no se graduaran de la preparatoria—Anko estaba demasiado molesta, las afectadas eran aquellas chicas que adoraba como si fueran sus hermanas— ¡Lárguense ahora!

Kankuro y los demás chicos fueron acompañados por Sasuke y kiba a la salida, Neji prefirió acompañar a la profesora a la enfermería donde estaba su prima

— ¿Y nosotros?—pregunto el chico castaño

—Ustedes defendieron a las chicas eso es de caballeros….solo pediré discreción la pelea quedara entre nosotros—Anko empezó a reír muy a su manera

Ella trataba de que Kakashi no se enterara, sería algo muy peligroso, tal vez. En la enfermería Anko reviso más a detalle a Hinata y por suerte el golpe no fue tan aparatoso, solo le pidió un poco de reposo

—se que no es el momento—su voz era muy suave—pero BBN tocara el viernes

— ¡Que!— exclamo naruto muy emocionado—tenemos que prepararnos, recupérate pronto Hinata—continuo un poco ansioso

…

Una hermosa noche de abril, era viernes, todo estaba listo para un genial fin de semana. Tres chicas muy bien arregladas y sumamente atractivas estaban en un bar, en una mesa redonda frente al escenario esperando por el afamado debut. Empezó a escucharse una voz aguardentosa era el presentador

"_Ahora presentando el debut de la nueva banda juvenil Boys Before Ninjas…. Los BBN….un fuerte aplauso por favor"_

El ambiente comenzó a animarse con algunas personas que aun sobrias empezaban a aplaudir ante las indicaciones del presentador, se abrió aquel telón rojo quemado. Allí estaban ellos los mencionados BBN, iba al fondo vestido completamente de negro y su cabello alborotado, el tocaba la batería. A un costado estaba Neji usando una camisa polo color blanco él era el más serio de todos. Sasuke sentado en un banco de madera largo con una guitarra acústica, naruto también pero con una guitarra eléctrica y en medio de ellos una bella chica con su cabello suelto, enfrente de ella un micrófono con su pedestal a la altura de su boca, sus nervios era notorios pera aclaro su garganta para comenzar sin errores

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now__  
__Your probably on your flight back to your home town__  
__I need some shelter of my own protection baby__  
__To be with myself instead of calamity__  
__Peace, Serenity___

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It´s personal, Myself and I__  
__We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do__  
__And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But Ive got to get a move on with my life__  
__Its time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry_

Cuando el grupo dejo e producir sonido el lugar se lleno de aplausos y ovaciones del público, los BBN realmente habían empezado bien, todos estaban satisfechos, incluso Sasuke

…

—Chicos al publico les encanto su actuación, quiero que toquen aquí más seguido—dijo el jefe del lugar que tendría unos 50 años, los cabellos color plata delataban su edad

— ¿Es enserio?—pregunto naruto entusiasmado

— ¡Claro! Aunque solo tengo desocupados los martes y viernes….

—Está perfecto señor—dijo Hinata con una tímida sonrisa

—Muy bien los espero el martes chicos, tomen su paga de hoy—le entrego unos cuantos billetes verdes a la chica y ella empezó a contarlo cuando el jefe se despidió de ellos

—Nos toca como 6 dólares a cada uno

—Opino que guardemos el dinero para un mejor vestuario—dijo kiba pero por la cara de sus amigos se retracto— ok, lo sé solo nos alcanzara para una copa

Se miraron mutuamente, su gran banda improvisada resulto tal vez un éxito, aun la paga era muy escasa, pero con esto ellos tienen esperanza para seguir soñando en grande

—Hay que celebrar nuestro debut

—Itachi no estará en casa hasta el domingo por la noche, podemos celebrar todo el fin de semana en mi casa—propuso Sasuke con una satisfacción interior, amaba esos sábados cuando su hermano salía con sus amigos

— ¿Hablas de una pijamada?—se entrometió la chica de cabello rosado a la platica

—eso….claro que todas están invitadas—Hinata dijo un poco nerviosa intentando sonreír

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada a Hinata pero ella la omitió, no quería sentirse culpable de invitar sin permiso a sus amigas a esa reunión de solo la banda

—El sábado en mi casa, lleguen tarde—se resigno el uchiha menor

…

Llego el día, era sábado por la tarde, más bien ya eran las 8:26 pm, estaba completamente obscuro, estaba pronosticado una noche de tormentas eléctricas, nada mejor para una pijamada mixta con unas chicas cobardes y bueno naruto ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para la noche

— ¡No se que será peor! Ver crepúsculo o una película de terror—chillo naruto desesperado caminando en círculos

— ¡Por eso no quería invitar a las chicas!—se quejo Sasuke dejándose caer en el sofá

— ¿Y Hinata?

—Bueno ella es de la banda, además no tiene tan malos gustos—la defendió naruto

—De hecho crepúsculo es una buena historia con una mala película y actores—ante tan comentario el chico de cabello negro fue atacado por una lluvia de cojines

— ¿Por qué no nos relajamos con algo de música?—sugirió el rubio y puso su mp3 en el dispositivo con unas grandes bocinas que tenia Sasuke en su habitación y se empezó a escuchar una canción que todos conocían, intercambiaron unas miradas llenas de picardía. Naruto no se aguantaba las ganas, tenía que morderse la lengua y Sasuke rogaba no arrepentirse después

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump In...

_Naruto-Kiba: __I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world__  
__Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.__  
__you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.__  
__Imagination, that is your creation._

_Sasuke:_ Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Los chicos movían sus brazos y cabezas al ritmo de la canción, incluso Sasuke que siempre era el más reservado movía su cabeza y tarareaba la canción. Nadie se había percatado de que la puerta estaba abierta y una chica estaba ahí inmóvil y totalmente sonrojada

—N-No diré nada—logro decir la que estaba aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada, se dio prisa y salió de la misma forma que entro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Los chicos se tornaron de un color rojo tomate

—Hay que cortarle la lengua para que no hable—dijo Sasuke muy serio sin mover mucho la boca

Kiba salió disparado para alcanzar a Hinata, la atrapo por la espalda y la cargo por sorpresa como siempre él la cargaba, cruzaba sus brazos frente a su estomago y la pegaba hacia él. Pero kiba era respetuoso con ella, Hinata pataleaba pero lo cual le costo trabajo a kiba levantarla y solo la sujeto fuerte, sin escapatoria

—aquí esta—dijo victorioso el colmilludo

—esto queda entre nosotros ok…—Sasuke la miro fríamente, a ella le aterraba Sasuke y su forma de decir las cosas pero eso solo respondió con movimientos desesperados de cabeza

—Ya legaron las chicas—apenas dijo la chica que sentía sus manos congeladas por los nervios

Hinata logro escapar del agarre de kiba y abrir la puerta, en la entrada se encontraba a Sakura e Ino un poco impacientes ya que habían estado esperando unos cuantos minutos afuera. Se miraron sin decir nada, las chicas empezaron a sospechar por la reacción de los chicos, Sakura fue la primera en hablar

— ¿Nos dejan entrar?—por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba un poco celosa de Hinata, porque Sasuke le estaba sujetando el pliegue del codo derecho

—y… ¿Tenten y Neji?—pregunto Hinata moviendo su brazo y Sasuke la soltó

Las chicas miraron a sus espaldas un poco confundidas, se suponía que los tortolos venían detrás de ellos pero un sonido resolvió sus dudas era un mensaje de texto de Tenten

—Llegamos en 10 minutos, fuimos por las películas—leyó Ino agregando un Ja-Ja-Ja muy sarcástico

Rápidamente los chicos pensaron el que la pareja escapo para estar a solas un tiempo, los chicos conocían a Neji y sus ataques de calentura de 10 minutos

Sakura y Hinata se encargaron de preparar las botanas, Sasuke y naruto de mover los asientos para convertir la sala en un lugar espaciado para ver películas mientras kiba e Ino se encargaban de las bebidas

—Hoy no tomaras preciosa—su tono de voz era muy seductor, kiba estaba detrás de uno observándola mientras ella servía las bebidas

—si ustedes lo hacen, yo igual—dio una vuelta para quedar frente a él y darle una leve mordida en el cuello, cuando se separaron kiba aprovecho para besarle los labios

— ¡Oye!—lo regaño dándole un empujón

—créeme que no pasa de hoy para que empiecen a sospechar de nosotros

…

Naruto abrió la puerta y enseguida entro la pareja de castaños un poco agitados

— ¡Ya llegaron las películas!—dijeron muy sonrientes

Ino le hizo unas señas a Tenten y esta inmediatamente empezó a acomodarse la falda

—Al menos podrías limpiar el labial de tu cuello—dijo Sasuke rompiendo con el silencio tan frio, todos lo sabían y no era de sorprender que estos dos demuestren su amor a cada rato

Los chicos se acomodaron a ver la película, Sasuke junto a naruto en el sofá, Ino y Sakura pegadas abrazando unas almohadas, Tenten y Neji un poco más alejados para darse cariños sin molestar ni ser molestados, Hinata y kiba estaban a los extremos

La película comenzó "Eso" el payaso diabólico

— ¡Ah! ¡No me Jod—se detuvo y recordó que las damas no dicen groserías y menos si están con el chico que les gusta—¡No veremos esa!

—Sakura, cállate y mirla—ladro kiba ya que él era amante d las películas de terror

— ¿Por qué no votamos por las otras películas?—propuso entre dientes y como no pensaba conformarse detuvo la película

—La otra es una película japonesa de un gato asesino—con este comentario Neji capto la atención de todos— ¡Yo no la escogí fue Tenten!—se defendió

—Era la única película japonesa del lugar

—Ok, veremos esta, total la única que le teme a los payasos aquí es Sakura—emitió Sasuke como si no le importara, y la chica de ojos jade se molesto

— ¡Guarden silencio!—dijo Ino y la película continuo

Fue una larga película para Sakura que se la pasó aferrada a una almohada viendo por partes la película, que casualmente siempre eran las más horrorosas. Ino y Kiba estaban demasiado emocionados amaban esa película. Como era de esperarse Neji y Tenten no vieron la película por estar ocupados en sus cosas, Sasuke prestaba más atención a su teléfono celular y naruto….el parecía un gatito cobarde dentro de un disfraz de cordero valiente

—No podre dormir—susurró Sakura tratando de superar el trauma

—Espera cuando vayas al baño….ahí te esperara—comento Hinata que estaba también un poco asustada, tanto que había dejado de hablar por mucho tiempo

—Oh, por dios, basta—dijo kiba arrojándole una almohada a naruto y este le respondió con el mismo ataque solo que no calculo bien y la almohada golpeo directamente a Sakura

— ¡Naruto!—grito molesta y le arrojo la almohada que ella estaba abrazando, ya si comenzó una pelea de almohadas

Se dividieron entre chicos y chicas, después de un gran desorden, y que las chicas terminaron completamente despeinadas decidieron dar una pausa

—Nos rendimos…—dijo el rubio—las chicas tienen más energía

El equipo de pelea de los chicos salto de su "fuerte" detrás del sofá, ellos había perdido contra el poder femenino, aunque claro que no sería ni la primera ni la última vez…

Así fue el inicio de los BBN, su celebración tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero son jóvenes con muchos sueños y esperanzas…

—**0—0—0—0—0—0—**

Hola ¿Cómo se la pasaron estas fiestas? Espero que muy bien. Año nuevo, solo puedo decir algo…2013 vas a ser jodidamente perfecto. Les deseo lo mejor para este año, sobretodo salud, esperanza, bienestar y paz en sus corazones. Creo que no me salieron bonitas palabras porque mi cara ahora es ): estoy muy cansada, por lo mismo hay errores en este capítulo, Tal vez me tarde en actualizar, pero el capitulo que viene será genial.

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:** "¿Pre-graduación?_"_

Era una noche maravillosa, el lugar estaba lleno, el público estaba impaciente, las luces del lugar estaban un poco bajas y unas cuantas mas hacían referencia a el escenario, donde se encontraba un grupo musical conformado por jóvenes a punto de cantar, ahora cada quien con sus instrumentos, a excepción de la bella vocalista que estaba sentada en esos bancos altos de madera, su cabello estaba sujetado por una coleta alta y su fleco tenía un poco de volumen, los demás usaban ropa obscura. Era el momento en el que Hinata miraba a naruto para iniciar

_Sé que me enamoré__  
__Yo caí perdida sin conocer__  
__Que al salir el sol__  
__Se te va el amor___

_Duele reconocer__  
__Duele equivocarse y duele saber__  
__Que sin ti es mejor__  
__Aunque al principio no___

_Me perdí__  
__Apenas te vi__  
__Siempre me hiciste__  
__como quisiste_

Hinata cerraba continuamente los ojos para hacer énfasis en esos agudos que parecían difíciles y cuando estaba un poco nerviosa miraba de reojo a naruto, el le daba tranquilidad, la hacía estar segura aunque él no lo supiera

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada__  
__Y no lo quise ver__  
__Porque yo por ti la vida daba__  
__Porque todo lo que empieza acaba___

_Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él__  
__Porque cuesta tomar decisiones__  
__Porque sé que va a doler__  
__Y hoy pude entender__  
__Que a esta mujer__  
__Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste_

Terminaron una sonrisa de satisfacción por los arduos aplausos de las personas que estaban en ese bar disfrutando de la música en vivo, entre las personas más escandalosas se encontraban una chica rubia y otra de ojos color jade desgarrándose la garganta con gritos de ánimo y nombrando a los integrantes de los BBN

—Nuestras únicas fans están locas—se quejo el chico moreno mientras acomodaba las partes de su batería

—hay una tan loca como para meterse contigo—se burlo Sasuke guardando su bajo

— ¿Qué?—dijo inesperadamente evadiendo las miradas de sus amigos

— ¿crees que somos tontos o qué?, pasaron toda la noche besándose

—y lo peor que trataban de ser discreto—concluyó naruto y los chicos comenzaron a reírse

Kiba prefirió quedarse cayado antes de que la situación empeorara, mientras los chicos guardaban sus instrumentos el dueño del lugar le entrego a Hinata una buena cantidad de dinero, aunque repartiéndola entre todos seguía siendo pequeña cada uno salió con un poco menos de 8 dólares

—Deberíamos ganar un poco mas—se quejo kiba aunque solo se notaba cansado no enojado

—Algo es algo—suspiro Neji

— ¡Chicos!—grito de una forma muy afeminada Max sacudiendo sus manos también efusivo

El venía acompañado de un hombre algo joven vestido un tanto formal pero su cabello de punta lo hacía ver más joven, el se acerco cordialmente y saludo a todos los chicos estrechando las manos

—mi nombre es Liam soy representante de la compañía NewMusic donde estamos buscando a bandas que toquen bien para un concurso que realizaremos, el objetivo es encontrar una nueva banda y gravarle un disco a la banda ganadora, llevo escuchándolos hace un par de días y me parecen muy buenos, así que los quiero invitar a participar

Hubo un silencio de parte de los chicos, la tensión y la emoción hacia que se quedaran mudos

— ¿enserio? Y…. ¿cómo funciona eso?—comento Sasuke con su tono peculiar frio y sin emociones

—Pues verán les doy la invitación—le entrega un papel de forma cuadrada llena de colores llamativos— aquí esta toda la información que necesitan, se deben de hospedar en uno de estos hoteles que son patrocinadores, y a mí me parecieron un buen equipo así que están cordialmente invitados y espero su participación

El hombre se fue despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos, los chicos hicieron una reunión de grupo para discutir sobre este dichoso concurso de "la nueva banda"

— ¡Suena genial! Tenemos que ir

— ¡Claro que tenemos que ir!

— ¡Sera divertido!

—kiba, Neji, naruto…primero tenemos que asegurarnos que esto sea real y después a reunir el dinero—dijo Sasuke, el pensó en todo

—Además, la invitación dice que el concurso es en dos semanas y tendremos exámenes

— ¡eso es lo de menos! ¡Podríamos adelantar los exámenes!—se incorporo a la charla la chica rubia con cuerpo de infarto

—y por el dinero podríamos trabajar—continuo Sakura

— ¡No hay excusa!—dijo kiba con una sonrisa enorme

—Será una semana muy difícil—culmino Sasuke con un suspiro

…

Los chicos decidieron ir a ese concurso pero claro que para esto esa semana tuvieron que pedir permiso a sus profesores para que pudieran adelantar algunos exámenes y se pondrían a conseguir dinero, por su parte Ino y Sakura se dedicaron mas a la recolección de dinero porque a pesar de ser invitado ellos tenían que sustentar los gastos del viaje y hospedaje. Ellos planearon pasar en esa playa una semana aprovechando el concurso de bandas para ir de vacaciones cambiaron su viaje de graduación por esto. Sakura e Ino vendían pulseras, postres ropa y demás obteniendo buenas ganancias al pasar de una semana. Hinata y Sasuke como eran los más inteligentes del grupo se ofrecieron como voluntarios para estudiar todos juntos para esos exámenes adelantados

—la guerra fría comenzó en…—Sasuke miro seriamente a naruto que estaba mordiendo la goma de un lápiz mientras que miraba al techo

— ¿Alaska?—dijo sin mirar a su amigo

—me refiero al año— dijo entre dientes Sasuke

—este…—dudo el rubio y recibió un golpe en el brazo enseguida se quejo de dolor

— ¡Sasuke! No seas agresivo—dijo preocupada Hinata

— ¡Si no consiguen buenas notas no podrán ir!

—Yo le explicare a naruto, encárgate de las chicas—la ojiperla se deshizo de sus odiosas amigas para dedicarse a su amor imposible naruto, se apartaron del grupo para que naruto pudiera concentrarse más, ya que él era el más necio en el conocimiento

—La guerra fría fue entre los países—empezó Hinata a explicarle mientras se apoyaba de un libro de historia del mundo

El chico rubio miraba a Hinata con atención por unos momentos sus oídos se volvieron sordos sus ojos miraban el rostro de Hinata que era la perfección, su piel de porcelana y sus ojos semejantes a la luna

—naruto… ¿naruto?—la chica miro al rubio que tenia la mirada perdida—pon más atención dijo entre risas

—Sisisi—dijo con los ojos muy abiertos por fin se había despertado de ese trance que Hinata le había provocado sin querer

…

Los días pasaban y siempre después de clases se reunían para estudiar con la gran ayuda de Sasuke y Hinata hasta el anochecer, si no es que se quedaban dormidos en la casa de los uchiha. Pasaron los temibles exámenes y por suerte tuvieron unos buenos resultados, tal vez no perfectos pero eran lo suficiente para tener el permiso de sus tutores. Todos irían a esa semana de vacaciones donde participaran los Boys Before Ninjas en un concurso de bandas juveniles y ellos no tienen nada confirmado aun pero en esa semana aprovecharan para ensayar las canciones que tienen en mente. El hotel resulto ser algo caro pero trabajando y con los ahorros de todo el años que eran para la graduación pudieron completar una semana en ese hotel donde las comida y bebidas venían incluidas además que le hotel cuenta con una gran playa privada. Aunque cabe mencionar que obtuvieron un descuento por ser invitados y tener su banda

Neji se encargo de organizar las reservaciones él y Tenten eran los únicos mayores de edad y por lo mismo serian los responsables en este viaje como siempre lo han sido a pesar de todo, solo que esta vez seria con más cuidado ya que son menores y una barra libre es una mala combinación…

La semana comenzaba y era el día en el que los chicos irían a sus esperadas. Neji manejaba su auto llevando a su novia, Hinata y kiba. Itachi se encargo de llevar a los demás en su camioneta. Aunque todos iban un poco apretados porque llevaban las maletas y los instrumentos un viaje un poco incomodo. Habían parado en medio del camino para cargar gasolina y los chicos aprovecharon para estirarse un poco después de dos horas de parecer contorsionistas

—Güera—le susurro al oído—guárdame esto, con tu vida

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Ino curiosa viendo esa bolsita que le había entregado

—Tú solo guárdala preciosa—le quito la bolsa y cuidadosamente metió su mano dentro de su blusa escondiendo estratégicamente esa bolsita entre su sostén

— ¡Kiba!—lo regaño pero olvido su molestia cuando el moreno le dio un beso en los labios

—Solo que sea nuestro secreto—fue lo último que dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ino no volvió a preguntar solo trato de ocultar esa bolsita en donde lo había dejado kiba

Sasuke se estaba refrescando un poco con una bebida energizarte color azul. Estaba recargado en el auto de Neji tratando de separarse de su hermano por un momento ya que estaba arto de estar junto a él en el camino como piloto y copiloto

—No dejaste que hablaremos ayer...—apareció de sorpresa detrás del auto y se recargo junto a su hermano—sabes que te permito muchas cosas, deposite dinero en tu tarjeta utilízalo responsablemente

—No debiste—dijo entre dientes evitando su mirada

—lo sé, solo quiero que estés bien y también apoyes a tus amigos si es que les hace falta algo—suspiro y volvió a hablar—no te excedas, cuídate mucho y sobre todo mucha suerte—concluyó con una seña muy familiarizada entre ellos Itachi dio un golpecito en la frente de Sasuke con dos de sus dedos

Itachi continúo dándole un abrazo a su hermano que él no respondió. La mirada de Sasuke llegó a unos ojos color jade que los observaba atentamente y después de esto Sasuke respondió el abrazo poco a poco, pero este fue muy corto

—I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad—canto naruto golpeándose los muslos simulando una batería

—buy all of the things I never had—continuo Neji que pasaba enfrente de la camioneta junto a su novia

—no gasten su voz, que hay que demostrar que somos muy buenos—regaño Hinata con una tímida sonrisa

—O.K. líder—dijo de forma juguetona naruto abrazando tiernamente a Hinata, después de los exámenes se habían vuelto un tanto más íntimos—me gustan las personas como tú, protectoras y lindas

Inmediatamente como dos focos se encendieron las mejillas de la chica. Tenten y Neji soltaron unas leves risitas al ver esa escena y prefirieron adelantarse

— ¡muy bien chicos! Vámonos que nos queda una hora de camino—mintió Itachi y los chicos volvieron a sus respectivos autos para otros cuantos kilómetros de incomodidad

Pasaba del medio día, sus reservaciones ya estaban vigentes sus reservaciones, ellos recorrían una zona turística de hoteles de gran categoría eran hoteles internacionales y muy caros tantos que hasta por leer su nombre su billetera se quejaba. Llegaron a un hotel enorme con guardia de seguridad en la entrada y por los pasillos paisajes naturales con trabajadores arreglando las aéreas verdes, todo parecía mágico

Llegaron a la recepción incluso en una distancia del mar se sentía esa brisa tan cálida y relajante del verano

Neji fue a pedir las llaves y eran exactamente dos habitaciones, donde se quedara rían los chicos y las chicas estaban un poco alejadas po números

Los recibieron con un coctel de bienvenida una buena copa de sidra con una cereza en el fondo, todos recibieron ese coctel con gusto solo que Hinata lo dejo a medias, después de todo no quería dañar su garganta

Itachi se despidió de todos y se digno a irse, kisame su amigo lo estaba esperando fuera del hotel ya que ellos planeaban también irse a unas vacaciones con sus amigos los mencionados Akatsukis

Las chicas llevaron las maletas hasta las habitaciones por suerte el hotel solo tenía dos pisos y les había tocado en el segundo con vista frente al mar

Habitación 504 las chicas entraron rápidamente con la ayuda de la llave en forma de tarjeta. Dejaron prácticamente las maletas y bolsos en la entrada y se dedicaron a viborear la habitación

— ¡KYA! ¡Es hermosa!—dijo Tenten dejándose caer en una de las cama que era de tamaño matrimonial— ¡Yo duermo aquí!

La habitación contaba con dos camas matrimoniales unas televisión algo grande un sofá-cama y con un baño bastante espacioso, con un espejo perfecto para cuatro chicas era muy grande, una habitación sin duda acogedora

Los chicos estaban aun en el elevador pasado los instrumentos uno por uno ya que era muy pequeño el espacio. Una pareja de ancianos estaba impaciente ya que los chicos llevaban más de 15 minutos subiendo y bajando y solo había un elevador por la zona

— ¿Ya casi hijos?—pregunto el anciano tratando de ser amable

—sí, sí ya solo quedamos nosotros—dijo naruto sonriendo

Prefirieron guardar los instrumentos en sus habitaciones por el momento ya que aun no les decían nada sobre un lugar especial y ellos creían que estarían más seguros con ellos. Se dividieron los instrumentos guardándolos en los armarios quedando un poco reducidos de espacio y más por la batería de kiba

Se tomatón su tiempo para poner todo en orden y a las 2:30 de la tarde aproximadamente decidieron pasar al restaurante que para su sorpresa era un gran bufet con variedades de alimentos internacionales sin mencionar esa larga barra de postre que naruto y kiba disfrutaron al máximo

Había demasiados chef y cada uno se dedicaba a una sección de comida y todo estaba delicioso en especial esas pizzas que tenían un sabor muy diferente. Había helados de todos los colores y sabores, parquecillos muy llamativos y una fuente de sodas que tenía demasiadas bebidas de sabores tropicales, el paraíso para muchos. Definitivamente engordaran unos cuantos kilos

Dejaron pasar una hora y se prepararon para visitar las enormes piscinas ya que a estas horas seguramente la playa estaría llena, las chicas modelaron sus trajes de baño y al final escogieron según su color favorito y forma también. Tenten decidió usar un bikini coqueto que parecía tener una diminuta faldita color azul cielo con manchas color café claro. Por su parte Sakura e Ino decidieron usar unos bikinis más provocativos pero el de Ino era diminuto dejaba lucir su cuerpo muy bien era color morado con detalles metálicos dorados a las orillas, el de Sakura era algo infantil color rosado con moños a los lados y en la parte de arriba un moño blanco en el centro de aunque no le lucia espectacular ya que ella es algo plana. Por último Hinata fue un poco mas pudorosa usando un traje de baño similar a una blusa escotada de enfrente y de la espalda que le llegaba como un vestido un poco debajo de las caderas con el juego de un pequeño short color purpura

5:30 pm

Las chicas se adelantaron a las piscinas, estas eran enormes y había fuentes y juegos por todas partes incluso asientos que se encontraban alrededor de un bar a la orilla de la piscina. Había turistas por todos lados y unos cuantos niños gritando y jugando un gran ambiente chicas estaban sentadas en la orilla mojándose los pies disfrutando de la música de fondo

—Wow, wow,wow—suspiro Ino—hay tantos hombres tan sexys

Pasaron junto a ellas 2 chicos altos musculosos de piel bronceada y un cabello castaño obviamente eran extranjeros por su estatura

—A ver si en estas vacaciones se encuentran algo bueno—comento la rubia riendo

—Por dios Ino, como si tú tuvieras a alguien—reprocho Sakura mientras pataleaba más fuerte salpicando a todas—bueno—titubeó

—lo sabemos, son demasiado obvios, no te juzgamos—dijo Hinata

—Pero no es algo formal—continuo Sakura

— ¡Pero igual tu Sakura síguele rogando a Sasuke!—dijo molesta

—chicas calmémonos estas son unas vacaciones—tranquilizó Hinata

El silencio se hizo presente por mucho tiempo en las bocinas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente se empezaba a escuchar música de verano prefecta para la ocasión moves like jagger

Tres chicos muy apuestos caminaban creyendo en esto como en un tipo de pasarela, cada unos con sus traje de baño masculinos dejando ver sus rodillas, todos sin camisa y con su cabello alborotado, Sasuke era el único que usaba lentes obscuros, sin duda las chicas aprovecharon la situación para observar a los chicos y sus cuerpos marcados. Realmente sexys

— ¡Hola chicas!—saludo entusiasmado naruto como de costumbre, el color de su traje de baño era naranja con detalles rayados color negro, sus colores preferidos. El se acomodo a un costado de las chicas

El chico rubio fue el primero en meterse completamente a la piscina sus cabellos dorados inundados de agua se veían muy sexys cuando el sol pegaba en ellos

— ¡Vamos porque tan aburridos!—dijo naruto empezando a salpicar agua a los chicos

— ¡Naruto!

El chico mejor se acerco a Hinata que era la más tranquila busco sus manos y las tomo firmemente provocando el nerviosismo en la chica

—Vamos vocalista—ánimo y la jalo un poco para que cayera al agua

Incluso cuándo ambos estaban dentro del agua a naruto se le había olvidado soltarla de las manos y vio que usaba un hermoso traje de baño que la hacía lucir tan tierna y hermosa, ella seguía nerviosa pero nadie los molestaba ambos mirándose por un rato sin más que sonreír

Kiba se coloco detrás de Sasuke y lo empujó fuertemente el cayo en el agua y al salir tenía una cara de pocos amigos jalo del tobillo a kiba haciéndolo caer también pero más bruscamente incluso se escucho muy fuerte le golpe de agua

— ¡Uy!—exclamo Ino sintiendo el dolor de kiba

Una mano tomo con fuerza los pies de Sakura jalándola haciendo que se incorporara con los demás a la piscina

— ¡KYA!—grito dándole de manotazos a naruto

—Pero Sakura yo no fui—decía esquivando los golpes de la chica, Sasuke un poco apartado reía

La chica de cabello rosa y naruto empezaron a pelear salpicándose agua entre ellos se incorporaron involuntariamente a la batalla Sasuke y Hinata

Kiba aprovecho esto para estar un poco más a solas con Ino que apenas se incorporo por su cuenta al agua

—tengo que admitirlo, te vez muy sexy—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta

—Tú no sabes lo que me provocas vestida así—murmuro y acorralo a la chica debajo de un puente por donde se atravesaban de alberca a alberca

— ¿Podrías demostrarlo?—dijo con una cara retadora y kiba se lanzo directo a sus labios devorándolos con pasión y mordiéndolos un poco— ¡hay!—se quejo e intento alejarse de él pero kiba era insistente

Las manos impacientes de kiba recorrían l cuerpo de uno tocando su cintura y piernas, todo lo que aquel diminuto bikini dejaba a la vista de todos. El devoraba su cuello mientras Ino acariciaba su espalda

—creo que empezare a sentir celos, muestras demasiado con este bikini—susurro, Ino le dio un golpe en el pecho para que se alejara un poco

—No, recuerda que no quedamos en eso, sin compromisos

—sin sentimientos—termino kiba la frase y continuaron besándose

Los chicos continuaban nadando jugando, divirtiéndose en el agua hasta que una pareja les hizo compañía que por cierto llevaban tiempo sin aparecer, ellos traían unas cuantas bebidas que repartieron entre ellos, en esta piscina si podías beber mientras estabas en el agua

—Hinata este es tuyo, muy poco alcohol—le dijo Neji a su prima entregándole una bebida especial

Neji era el único de los chicos que usaba una playera para esconder su gran estomago que significaba amor, según Tenten

—Chicos será mejor que se tomen eso porque tengo malas noticias—dijo el adulto teniendo la atención incluso de esa pareja que estaba jugueteando debajo de un puente

— ¿Qué pasa Neji?—pregunto Ino preocupada

—verán…este hotel es muy caro y pues…los que estamos dentro de la banda teníamos un descuento y pensé en…

— ¡Al grano!—gritaron los chicos

— ¡bueno! Metí a Ino y Sakura dentro de la banda

Los rostros de los integrantes de la banda se pusieron pálidos sus caras de horror se esfumaron con la cara de enojo de las chicas

— ¡Y ahora que!—chillo naruto

— ¡No hagas drama!— Sakura molesta le dio un golpe a naruto que dejo de lloriquear

—o les enseñamos a tocar algo…o serán coristas

Hubo un silencio el miedo de todos por la idea tan horrorosa

—les enseñare a cantar, no serán la mejor voz pero aunque sea afinaran—dijo Hinata y los chicos vieron esas palabras como o una luz de esperanza

— ¡Podrías hacer ese milagro!—dijo naruto tomando las manos de la chica y mirándola a los ojos muy de cerca, tan cerca como para besarla

— ¡NA-RU-TO!—grito enojada Sakura jalando su cabello hasta que el chico se hundiera en el agua. Arruinado así otro momento

—Eso ayuda—dijo Sasuke viendo de reojo la pelea de sus amigos—y tu Tenten ¿qué harás?

—Bueno yo sé un poco eso del Dj y manejare los sonidos—respondió la chica con una sonrisa

—Ok… ¡Neji vamos por mas bebidas!— dijo animado kiba y salió rápidamente de la piscina acompañando a su amigo por unas micheladas para celebrar la unión de los BBN

Pasaron las horas los chicos jugaban en el agua bebían y demás, hasta que llego al hora de cenar, cenaron en un restaurante que estaba cerca de las albercas para no caminar tanto llegaron a sus habitaciones se bañaron por turnos y se alistaron para ir a una presentación en el hotel, había un teatro en hotel y hoy abría una especie de show de ballet

— ¿Es enserio? Solo Tenten y yo iremos—pregunto Neji a los chicos que los vio a todos en pijamas

—Neji eso aburre—comento kiba recostándose en la cama

—Ok como quieran, no hagan nada malo, nos vemos en la madrugada—se despidió Neji cerrando la puerta

Sasuke que estaba recostado en la otra cama perdido en su celular le hablo a kiba

—se llevo los condones—kiba reviso el cajo que tenia a un lado que estaba vacio

—Si—empezaron a reír—el si podrá divertirse y nosotros no

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salía vapor de ella como si se tratara de un ambiente misterioso y salió naruto en su bóxer color amarillo fluorescente

—Oh naruto no nos presumas tus miserias—dijo Sasuke sin verlo

— ¡Quisieras!—tomo el pijama que había olvidado en su cama y empezó a vestirse, un pantalón cuadriculado con una playera blanca lisa

— ¡Que aburrido! ¡No hay porno!—casi grito kiba

—Ni se te ocurra poner eso, somos todos hombres—dijo naruto

— ¿Y si visitamos a las chicas?

— ¡Oh! Buena idea, nuestro niñeros no están—kiba tenía una cara lujuriosa

—antes de irnos hay que ponerlos la kriptonita de las mujeres—dijo naruto y los tres se pusieron un poco de loción, cierto debilidad de las mujeres

Las chicas estaban cómodamente platicando de los hombres tan guapos que estaban en el hotel hasta que llegaron los chicos a interrumpir sus platica de pijamas. Las tres chicas usaban pijamas de veranos, esas que se usan de short y blusa solamente, bueno Ino fue la más sexy con una blusa ajustada y escotada como de costumbre

— ¡Hey chicas que hacen!—saludo kiba entrando sin permiso y sentándose a la orilla de la cama

— ¿No hay porno cierto?—comento Ino audaz mente y las chicas rieron

—Estamos aburridos, ¿hacemos algo?—pregunto inocentemente naruto

—Juguemos a la botella—dijo Sakura terminándose una bebida que venía en botella de cristal

— ¡Si!—animo Ino

Los chicos abrieron espacio entre las cosas y se sentaron en un círculo, listos para jugar a esto empezaba a girar la botella y todos atentos Hinata sentía nervios no sabía cómo acepto hacer esto, esto iba en contra de su forma de ser

—lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda—susurro Ino cuando la botella estaba a punto de parar y para su mala suerte le toco ser castigada a ella

—Quítate la blusa—ordeno Sasuke, ellos quedaron que solo eran acciones porque la verdad podía ser mentira y nadie lo sabría. Y sin trabajo Ino se despojó de esa prenda luciendo su sostener color rojo

Ino giro nuevamente la botella que ahora apuntaba a naruto

—Abraza a Sasuke con amor—dijo kiba aguantándose la risa

— ¡No bromees!—dijo enojado

—No lo hago—respondió y rápidamente le dio un abrazo de oso a Sasuke que parecía una escena amorosa y más por el sonrojo de ambos

Todos empezaron a reír, aunque ese abrazo fue muy corto será traumante

—Sakura, bebe una cerveza en menos de un minuto

—kiba quítate la playera

Siguieron las apuestas un poco juguetonas y otras infantiles como obligar a Naruto y Sasuke bailar románticamente y a Sakura ponerse la blusa de Ino que por cierto le quedaba muy grande

—Sasuke besa a Hinata

Fue un susurro a estas alturas del juego no se sabe quien lo dijo, todo se tenso, miraban a Sasuke y el estaba serio, Hinata nerviosa nunca le pusieron un castigo tan fuerte, nadie se movía ni hacia nada. Ni siquiera Naruto y Sakura se dignaron a opinar. Sasuke miraba a la ojiperla seriamente y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta estar cerca de su rostro, no se oía nada todos quietos Hinata tenía un leve sonrojo pero no se quito hasta que Sasuke le coloco un dulce beso en la esquina de sus labios y se alejo rápidamente

Hubo silencio, muy incomodo no sabían que hacer por un momento, pero algo era definitivo Sakura tomo su botella y el juego se había terminado, Ino y kiba se apartaron un poco a charlar y naruto tomo a Hinata de la muñeca llevándola fuera de la habitación

Caminaron un poco en silencio hasta que naruto la llevo a un lugar solitario a un balcón que estaba justo en medio del edificio que tenía un hermoso paisaje a la playa donde la luna se veía hermosa iluminando el lugar había una dulce brisa

—Hinata…yo…bueno—estaba nervioso naruto aunque estuvieran solos

— ¿Qué pasa naruto?—pregunto Hinata dando un paso haciendo más corta la distancia entre ellos

—Perdóname…te traje aquí porque…no se me sentí mal—no la miraba a los ojos estaba pensando bien las cosas—creo que sentí celos

—Naruto—susurro la chica y el la miro a los ojos

Se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada pero con el tiempo Hinata se canso y se recargo en las varillas del balcón viendo el hermoso paisaje, naruto la imito solo que el solo veía la luna. Empezaron una charla que más bien parecía entre amigos

— ¿Es raro no?—dijo ella con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué?

—Tener esta edad y nunca…tener a alguien—naruto la miro

—Si…pero supongo que al menos has besado a alguien

—No lo sé, ¿lo de Sasuke cuenta?—se pregunto a si misma recordándolo que paso hace un momento

—No lo creo

—tampoco has tenido pareja—confirmo— ¿pero has besado a alguien?

—No lo sé, ¿lo de Sasuke cuenta?—pregunto provocando una risa en ambos

—creo que no—dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír

Se miraron mutuamente, era gracioso que para ambos su primer disque beso haya sido el mismo chico en diferentes situaciones aunque en el caos de naruto fue un horrible accidente que los marco de por vida

—Hinata—la llamo y se acerco mucho ella acariciando su rostro

Su rostros se fueron acercando como dos imanes hasta que no pudieron más sus labios temblorosos se unieron en lo que se llama un beso, primero chocaron sus labios y después iniciaron una danza coordinada y lenta, como un vals. Naruto le acariciaba el rostro y la sujetaba de la cintura con la mano libre y Hinata coloco sus manos frías en el pecho de naruto. Solo la luna iluminaba ese momento mágico que al menos Hinata siempre había soñado, probar los labios del chico que ella quería desde niños, y porque no naruto también empezaba a desear besarla, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando cuando no podía dejar de verla, cuando la escucho cantar, cuando sintió celos, cuando la besaba y no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en su estomago

¿Será amor?

…

¡Waaa! Qué hermoso final ya estas vacaciones cambiaran muchas cosas entre los chicos, jeje lo se me ausente un poco, culpa de los exámenes y bueno perdonen si tardo en actualizar tengo que aplicarme mucho en mis estudios y eso. Espero que sigan esta historia porque sus comentarios me hacen ¡feliz! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Ya se viene lo cursi lo pasional y lo demás. Gracias por sus comentarios este capítulo va dedicado a todos los amantes del naruhina (:

Chicas se imaginaron a los chicos en trajes de baño Súper sexys (babas) XD

Les deseo siempre lo mejor, cuídense mucho. Cualquier duda opinión, sugerencia, recomendación, regaño, crítica constructiva y crítica destructiva )': en comentarios

¡Saludos!

Yami


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**: Relájate, tómalo con calma

_Lo que hagan estos personajes, yo no sé los recomiendo para nada, no sigan sus pasos._

La noche aun parecía joven para ellos, pasar la noche durmiendo no era una buena opción y menos en un lugar tan grandiosos como este. Después del "interesante" juego de la botella todo estaba algo tranquilo, Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y sus amigos no se animaron a buscarlos y aun en esa habitación estaban dos chicos, el otro par prefirió alejarse un poco

— ¿Tienes sueño preciosa?—le pregunto a la chica que estaba entretenida mirando lo mucho que sus uñas habían crecido

—No, aun—dijo sin problemas volviendo a ver al chico

—Hemos hablado muchas veces, pero…nunca te he preguntado ¿eres virgen?—mordió su lengua para no soltar una carcajada el imaginaba mucho la respuesta pero quería escucharla de ella

—no—esquivo su mirada y kiba sintió enseguida que había dicho algo malo—también Shikamaru me quito eso

Se abrazo de sus piernas y dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde la luna estaba en su esplendor, luna llena

— ¿Sientes algo por él?—pregunto temeroso Kiba sin dejar de mirarla

— ¡Claro que no!—lo regaño, por él noto un escalofrió en su piel—solo que extraño sentirme amada…si entiendes—su sonrisa picara contagio a Kiba y se atrevió a besarla en los labios

La beso apasionadamente hasta recostarla en la cama donde él podía apreciar otra cara de Ino, se veía tan inocente tan débil debajo de él, la imagen se asimilaba cuando una bestia acorrala a su presa

—te hare el amor como una reina—beso su cuello—como lo que eres

—Kiba—lo llamo sin resistirse de esos besos y carisias. Así Ino cayo completamente en los brazos de él, se confió y el solo prometió no dañarla

Después de todo solo son amigos, el no la dañaría del corazón, el lo prometió

…

El chico de melena obscura estaba caminando lejos de la habitación el se había quitado el pantalón de pijama y se había puesto un pescador holgado color negro y siguió caminando lejos de la habitación

— ¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto la chica que estaba sentada sola en un asiento que estaba afuera de las habitaciones

—A el bar, si yo fuera tu no regresaría a la habitación, no querrás interrumpir—dijo fríamente y siguió su camino, la chica lo siguió enseguida entendió a lo que Sasuke que se refería con interrumpir, y sin pensarlo camino a su lado hasta donde él iba

En el hotel había muchos bares el más cercano a sus habitaciones tenía solo un par de televisiones una sala y bancos largos alrededor de la barra donde estaba un cantinero preparando bebidas para unas cuantas personas que estaban ahí a altas horas de la noche. Sasuke y por ende Sakura se sentaron en uno de esos bancos largos modernos y un tanto incómodos, Sasuke pido una bebida no tan fuerte y algo similar para Sakura

—No se supone que no podemos beber por ser menores aun—le susurro a Sasuke

—Creo que eso no importa mucho, parecemos mayores ¿o no?—sonrió

—Si, tal vez—disimulo una tímida sonrisa tomando un sorbo de su bebida color turquesa que era muy dulce a su parecer pero no le disgustaba

Siguieron bebiendo no importó la hora ni la cantidad, casi no hablaban Sasuke siempre fue frio y más cuando se trataba de Sakura. El celular de Sakura estaba sobre la barra y este produjo un sonido ligero unas pequeñas campanas y en el fondo de pantalla se mostro la imagen de Tinkerbell rodeada de destellos. Sasuke lo miro de reojo

— ¿Cómo te puede gustar algo tan infantil?—siguió bebiendo sin ver a Sakura

—Bueno…ella es linda, no importa lo que opinen los demás porque me guste algo tan infantil—empezó a leer el mensaje que había recibido, era de su madre y lo respondió enseguida mintiendo que estaba dormida—mañana ensayaran temprano ¿no estás ansioso?

—Puede ser, tal vez por eso estoy aquí—suspiro—mañana veremos a que nos enfrentaremos

—Cierto—dijo Sakura muy bajo, ella empezaba a deprimirse de pensar que por su culpa no ganarían

—No te preocupes, podrán hacerlo, si no tocaras el triangulo eléctrico—se burlo sin reírse

— ¡Te crees porque eres bueno con la guitarra!—le dijo molesta

—Es un bajo—esta vez se burlo con una carcajada

— ¡Lo mismo!—giro su cara para no ver ni por error a Sasuke

El chico rodio los hombros de ella con su brazo y la acerco mucho a el

—no te enojes, mejor sigamos bebiendo, total es gratis—sedujo a Sakura y ella olvido su enojo para seguir bebiendo con el muy atractivo chico

Un poco de música suave se escuchaba en el lugar seguramente por la hora, música clásica, música inspiradora, Sasuke saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió estaba permitido fumar. Después de mucho de no hacerlo ese cigarro fue como si estuviera en el paraíso

El humo paso a sus pulmones dañándolos y provocándole una comezón molesta en la garganta pero aun si fumo unos cuantos cigarrillos mas. Se detuvo porque no aguantaba mucho la picazón, él se había olvidado de Sakura que se había quedado dormida por la música clásica

—Sí que eres una molestia—murmuro, miro su reloj y al sorprenderse de la hora decidió marcharse, como no podía dejar a Sakura sola en este lugar tuvo que cargarla

Como la chica era muy delgada se le hizo fácil a Sasuke cargarla como un costal de papas en un hombro, pero los hombres del lugar veían a Sakura con lujuria así que prefirió llevarla como un bebe, más bien como el novio carga a la novia en la luna de miel, la chica no se despertó en ningún momento por más que Sasuke la movía sin querer

El uchiha se pregunto a si el "asunto" de kiba e Ino ya habría terminado pero al ver una nota en la puerta de no molestar, le quedo más que claro, solo que le molesto que usaran la habitación de las chicas, así que decidió dejar a Sakura dormir en la cama donde se supone que dormiría kiba y Neji, que estaban ausentes

El fue al baño a ducharse nuevamente lavarse los dientes y ponerse un poco de loción, para no dejar rastros de cigarro que Neji pudiera captar. No le convenía eso. Al salir del baño Sakura seguía durmiendo lo que llamo la atención del chico. Se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido y sin pensar como si su mente se hubiera puesto en blanco el chico se incoo a un costado de la cama frente a ella viéndola como dormía

Estaba muy tranquila con sus labios cerrados y su expresión era relajada. Sasuke la admiraba hipnotizado, su cabello rosado realmente olía a fresas

—Así no pareces tan molesta—susurro y beso su frente

Abrió los ojos como platos, el mismo no podría creer tal acción y el efecto que le causo a él. Su corazón no paraba de latir rápido, no lo pensó fue el instinto lo que lo llevo a darle un liguero beso en los labios

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a Sasuke tan cerca de sus labios que no pudo evitar sonrojarse

—No…no te alejes—rogo en un susurro y el no lo hizo—bésame…antes de que despierte

Sasuke volvió a besar suavemente sus labios acariciando su mejilla, sus labios sabían a fresas también. Sakura estaba semidormida no se movía mucho, pero Sasuke no separo sus labios hasta que se quedo dormida, solo así acaricio su cabello, la cubrió bien dejándola descansar, mientras él se dedicaba a leer un libro en la cama de junto.

…

—Qué hermoso—suspiro mirando la luna que estaba cada vez más cerca

La ojiperla introducía sus pies descalzos a la arena para darse calor mientras un fuerte brazo la rodeaba por la espalda para hacerla sentir cómoda

—Hinata-chan—la llamo y después dudo— este…bueno…si

— ¿Qué pasa naruto?—pregunto aun sonrojada, aunque el chico estaba rojo como tomate

— ¿Quieressalirconmigo?—dijo muy rápido incluso no se podía distinguir si fue una pregunta

— ¿Qué?—sonrió un poco

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?...bueno es como andar…no se… ¿tu quieres?... ¿me quieres?—se puso nervioso— ¿no me quieres? Si no es así mejor olvídalo, disculpa

Hinata tomo las mejillas de naruto con sus manos obligándolo a verla

—Naruto-kun, yo te quiero...Desde hace mucho—lo ultimo lo dijo muy suave y bajo la mirada por la vergüenza

El rubio le beso la mejilla rápidamente

—Yo te quiero Hinata— sonrió

No tuvieron que decir más cosas, era lo suficiente ambos se entendían, era su momento la luna, el mar y la arena sus cómplices en esa velada que seguramente sería inolvidable. Aunque la chica estaba más dormida que despierta se recostó en el hombro de naruto quedándose dormida

Después de unos minutos Naruto estaba demasiado cansado sus ojos se estaban cerrando y antes de que se quedara dormido se levanto y la chica se despertó un poco, ambos decidieron volver a sus habitaciones a dormir, pero al ver que la habitación de las chicas tenía un letrero de no molestar prefirieron entrar un poco a la habitación de los chicos

—Ni siquiera entren, están muy ocupado—resalto el chico que seguía leyendo ese libro color rojo brillante

— ¡oh! Me imagino—dijo el chico con un sonrisa picara, Hinata bostezo y empezaba a tambalear naruto la sujeto suavemente— acuéstate a dormir con Sakura

La chica no opuso resistencia y cayo rendida en la cama, naruto se tomo la molestia de cobijarla. Naruto se aventó a la cama que estaba a su costado esquivando a Sasuke pero aun así recibió un golpe

— ¿Podrías ser menos infantil?—dijo molesto sin quitarle los ojos a el libro

—Me dirás lo que ocurrió—exigió con su cara picara viendo a Sakura

—No, así como tú no me dirás que paso—dijo tan frio como de costumbre, dejo el libro en la mesita de un lado y apago las luces

No hubo mucho movimiento en cuanto menos se lo esperaban se empezaron a escuchar aplausos gritos y voces muy chillonas

— ¡Despierten!—dijo fuerte el chico mayor del grupo

Los cuatro chicos que aun estaban dormidos se levantaron con un brinco y estaba realmente asustados, y mas Sasuke y naruto ya que despertaron muy abrazados

— ¡Qué demonios!—se empujaron entre ellos hasta que cayó naruto al suelo

Neji los observo detenidamente suspiro y se puso en el centro de la habitación donde todos podrían verlo

—No sé qué paso anoche para que durmiéramos en cuartos ajenos, pero quiero que se arreglen en 20 minutos, a sus respectivas habitaciones y nos vemos en el restaurante…hoy a las 11 am tendremos que ir al centro del hotel—dijo muy serio mirándolos a todos como todo un superior

—Empiezan los ensayos y conoceremos a nuestros futuros rivales—dijo Tenten que estaba perfectamente peina y animada

—Dense prisa, nosotros los veremos en los comedores—dijo Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su rostro estaba iluminado y ella usaba un vestido muy lindo, sin embargo kiba tenía unas ojeras enormes, pero su rostro no dejaba de parecer animado

Se dieron prisa y se arreglaron como pudieron, comieron muy rápido y se encargaron de estar puntuales en el centro del hotel que estaba lleno de gente chicos de varias edades, algunos adultos y uno que otro anciano que seguramente estaría apoyando a algún grupo, porque hasta donde se tenía entendido era una nueva banda "juvenil". El espacio era el justo para que un grupo se instalara con todo instrumentos y aparatos de sonido y era cerrado para no dejar escapar los ruidos y por lo tanto no causar molestia a los huéspedes

— ¡Atención chicos!—llamo el señor por un micrófono que estaba conectado con varias bocinas su voz era fuerte y molesta— les daremos los horarios de ensayo conforme los nombremos

Todos guardaron silencio, empezaron a nombrar a todos los grupos muchos tenían nombres algo copiados como Armas y Rosas, Los chicos de la cuadra y otros nombres con un significado antiguo que incluso causo problemas en los papeles de los concursos

A los BBN les tocaba el salón de 8 a 11 de la mañana, un horario incomodo porque ellos tendrían que levantare de temprano pero muy conveniente por tener la tarde libre para hacer las demás actividades que tenían planeadas. Hoy se les permitiría ensayar solo 2 horas a cada grupo los chicos decidieron ser los primeros, al instalar todo las demás bandas se apartaron dándole privacidad a el grupo

—Son unos niños—dijo kiba acomodándose en el lugar de la batería

—Sí, pero aun así hay que esforzarnos—dijo Hinata animada hasta que vio a Sakura e Ino que estaban junto a ellos, recordó que tendría que hacer un milagro—bueno, ser corista no es difícil solo traten de no desafinar

— ¿Tardaras mucho?—pregunto naruto

—es obvio que si—contesto Sasuke por Hinata— mientras nosotros ensayaremos con los instrumentos

—ok

Hinata inicio su ardua tarea de enseñar un poco a cantar a las chicas fue difícil se llevo una hora para que ellas pudieran hacerlo mejor posible, después la hora libre ensayaron las canciones que tenían contempladas y a excepción de las voces y de que kiba se distraía un poco en la batería se escuchaba bien

Era realmente un problema guardar los instrumentos, los chicos prefirieron guardar el bajo y la guitarra en las habitaciones porque eran más practicas, la batería y teclado se quedaron en una bodega junto a los demás instrumentos de la competencia. Las chicas se adelantaron a los comedores, después de tanto calentar la garganta les caerían bien unas piñas coladas, estamos hablando de unas temperaturas de 32 C° de no ser porque las áreas estaban bien acondicionadas los huéspedes estarían derritiéndose

Hinata estaba decidiéndose por tomar un delicioso omelet con ingredientes variados o una pizza llena de champiñones y jamón. Pero una manzana que rodo hasta sus pies la distrajo de sus antojos, era roja y brillante pero seguramente estaba demasiado dura de solo pensar en probarla sus dientes sufrieron. Un chico corrió a levantarla y no pudo evitar mirar a Hinata de desde abajo se levanto enseguida con la manzana que parecía artificial

— ¡oh! ¡Hola!—dijo un poco apenado el chico se sonrojaba con facilidad— Se me resbalo—la sonrisa de este chico era encantadora

—N-No importa—dijo muy bajo sin mirarlo a los ojos, el se sorprendió y la miro a la cara

—Bueno…hasta luego—se despidió ese extraño chico y Hinata se decidió por tomar ambos alimentos

La chica camino hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigas ya comiendo pero un beso congelante en su mejilla la hizo parar

—Hola linda—dijo naruto sonriendo y sus labios estaban hinchados

— ¿Ya comiste?—pregunto algo molesta

—No aun

— ¿Postre primero?, Eso es malo Naruto-kun

—Lo sé, pero no puedo resistirme a este helado de vainilla—presumió el cono lleno de helado que empezaba a deformarse—Y tampoco a esto—le dio un corto beso en los labios dejando ese sabor dulce de vainilla y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

En la mesa se encontraban todos reunidos comiendo, intercambiaban pocas palabras la comida era ilimitada y deliciosa, pocas veces tendrían una oportunidad así. Kiba por debajo de la mesa acariciaba la pierna desnuda de Ino, sin dejar de comer tratando de disimular. Neji con Tenten como era una costumbre cuando desocupaban una mano se entrelazaban las suyas como un imán, como si ellos no estuvieran destinados a separarse jamás.

Por otro parte, Sasuke no miro a Sakura en ningún momento ella no se dio cuenta de nada solo creía que era un simple sueño más, ella reía junto a las ocurrencias de naruto y kiba. Llego la tarde y ellos se la pasaron en las albercas esta vez reunidos todos juntos y no revueltos. Bebidas exóticas de colores turquesas, tequila, vodka, cervezas y unos cuantos cocos fue esa tarde era ilimitado, los chicos no tomaron demasiado para no perder la conciencia pero si estaban un pocos subiditos de tono

Ino usando un trikini muy provocativo nadaba sola hasta debajo de ese punto donde nadie podía verla, el chico que parecía un lobo asechando a la presa la siguió y la brazo por la espalda. Sin embargo ella no se sorprendió sabia que el llegaría ahí

— ¿Quieres revivir lo de anoche?—pregunto provocativamente

—Casi mueres ayer—dijo a carcajadas—además te distraje mucho, hoy fallaste mucho en la batería

—Solo me canse un poco—suspiro apenado— era porque te necesitaba

Beso a Ino para que sus bocas no empezaran a decir cosas que no deberían, debajo de ese puente se besaron intensamente tratando de ser disimulados, sin embargo solo eran ignorados. Las piernas de Ino se abrazaron a la cintura de kiba, las manos de kiba sujetaron bajo el agua la espalda baja de la rubia, sin deshacer ese beso empezaron a sentirse mutuamente

Por otro lado los otros tres chicos estaban nadando con unos tarros de cervezas enchiladas, así las llamaban ahí. Ellos discutían cosas de la banda aprovechando que las chicas estaban en otra parte

—Por cierto ¿Dónde están las chicas?—pregunto inocentemente naruto

—Estábamos en clases de aerobics—respondió Tenten que llego inesperadamente

— ¿enserio?

— ¡Sí! Muy enserio, el maestro es todo un gigantón y un bombón—mordió su labio

Enseguida cosquillitas en el pecho empezaron a sentir, menos Neji el solo abrazó a su novia y sonrió, increíblemente no sentía nada de celos

Pasaron los minutos los chicos se empezaban a separar conforme nadaban en esas piscinas enormes, naruto empezó a practicar su resistencia bajo el agua acostándose en el fondo, eso lo hacía relajar mucho. Cuando empezó a sentir que el oxigeno faltaba se levantaba suavemente aun acostado en el agua a respirar y volver a hundirse. Se necesita de mucha concentración

Estaba a punto de salir pero seguía al borde del agua, abrió un poco los ojos y a pesar de ver borroso podía distinguir algunos colores, sus labios estaban al límite , estaban a punto de salir del agua pero unos labios lo impidieron dándole un dulce beso mágico, sin pasar de esa línea. Fue corto naruto saco toda su cabeza del agua y vio a Hinata que estaba a la orilla de la piscina con un sombrero color rosa y su cabello detrás de sus ojeras, tan inocente que parecía. Naruto solo sonrió y le robo un beso desde el agua

—Sentí que bese a un sireno—su sonrisa era tímida

—Mejor, ¿no quieres ser mi sirena?— jalo delicadamente sus muñecas incorporando a la chica al agua por suerte ella solo usaba su traje de baño. Sus miradas eran intensas, para ellos las demás personas habían desaparecido, esa mirada los hacía perder la realidad y solo se podían exponer sus sentimientos, lo que su corazón dictaba. Ellos se dejaron llevar por las órdenes de su corazón, se besaron y poco a poco se hundieron en el agua sin dejar de besarse, se concentraron para solo sentirse mutuamente

Por otra parte mujeres de todas las edades estaban reunidas en un mismo sitio, estaba a un costado de las piscinas era un lugar especial para dar clases de yoga y aerobic a los huéspedes, el maestro llamado Antoni Lewer, internacional, moreno claro, musculoso y de unos ojos verdes muy brillantes había robado el corazón de sus alumnas entre ellas la joven Sakura que había quedado cansada después de unos ejercicios que formaban buenas curvas según Antoni.

—Veo que te diviertes—dijo con recelo

— ¡Si mucho!—exclamo alegre hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba — ah ¿te importa?

—Puede que no—siguió frio como de costumbre caminando hasta quedar a un lado de la chica

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?—se mostro molesta sin dejar de ver a Antoni

—Todos se escaparon—resalto la última palabra con un entrecomillas con sus dedos

—Oh—ella seguía hipnotizada por ese hombre mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su cuerpo con un paño

— ¿es enserio?, hasta ver como se seca su asqueroso sudor—se cruzo de brazos—Estas loca, demasiado obsesionada

Silencio. Ella cambio su expresión de lujuria por Antoni, para poner una cara más relajada y una leve sonrisa que opacaba un poco su rostro

—Bueno…yo sentía algo así por ti, incluso mas—siguió manteniendo esa leve sonrisa recordando esos momentos— Creía estar enamorada, pero como tú lo dices solo era una obsesión

La chica se giro y quedo frente a él, sonreía con los ojos cerrados y sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y se marcho dejando una lágrima en su camino. Sasuke trato de detenerla pero fue más rápida y solo se quedo paralizado con un nudo en la garganta

Los chicos disfrutaron de la tarde por separado ellos y habían quedado de acurdo con los encargados ósea Neji y Tenten que dormirían temprano después de cenar para poder ensayar mañana temprano

Pero obviamente no todos les harían caso. Ino y kiba se perdieron un instante en un la playa encontraron un lugar donde había rocas y era casi imposible que alguien los viera y menos en plena noche

— ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?—pregunto kiba que estaba un poco intranquilo

—Sí, pero no sé qué es esto—miro esa bolsita negra un poco rara, kiba se la arrebato de las manos y abrió sacando una especie de hojas— Oh eso era—exclamó muy bajo

Kiba empezó a manejar correctamente esa hierba enrollándola en forma de cigarro

— ¿Quieres?—empezó a preparar otro cigarrillo

— ¿Es enserio?—dijo exaltada levantando una ceja— ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es malo!

—También ser amigos con derechos—empezó a reír un poco mientras sacaba una fuente de fuego

Ino se quedo cayada observando como el moreno prendía ese cigarrillo y lo fumaba con tanta tranquilidad, el olor al principio parece desagradable

—Hey preciosa, tómalo con calma—dijo más tranquilo ofreciéndole del mismo cigarrillo, dudo un momento y después se atrevió a fumarlo

Ino inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y kiba empezó a besarla, mientras dejaban de besarse fumaban de nuevo y así continuaron hasta que se terminara ese cigarro. Sus mentes estaban realmente distorsionadas, se sentían relajados sin preocupaciones y muchas cosas por hacer

— ¿Te han hecho el amor como una sirena?—pregunto con una sonrisa provocativa

—No, pero ya me lo hicieron como si fuera una diosa—su sonrisa picara convenció a kiba y ambos dentro del mar empezaron a jugar suciamente

…

—_Pero nunca me pidas dejarte…_—canto Sakura algo desafinada provocando caras de dolor en sus amigos

—Bueno, Sakura, vas mejorando—dijo pausada y nerviosa la ojiperla— aunque sea bajo pero suave y no te esfuerces…_me puedes pedir lo que sea, pero que sea junto a ti_—termino cantando un poco con esa voz tan angelical que tenia

Sasuke empezó a burlarse, la risa contagio a los demás haciendo enojar a Sakura

— ¡Dejen de reírse!—los regaño Hinata—Es más, les toca a ustedes ensayar, recuerden que también necesito voces masculina

Los chicos se calmaron un poco se miraban mutuamente sin saber qué hacer

— ¡Ya es muy tarde!—dijo Neji nervioso— ¡Todos a dormir!—ordeno levantándose de los cómodos asientos del bar

— ¿Qué pasa con Ino y Kiba?—reclamo naruto poniéndose de pie torpemente

—ellos saben sus responsabilidades, como quiera no quiero encontrármelos ahora—dijo el adulto responsable

Apenas se fue Neji y por ende su novia Tenten, Sasuke saco un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo

—Apágalo—exigió Hinata con mirada fría, el chico la ignoro y ella se marcho bruscamente dando pisadas fuertes

El chico rubio le quito el cigarro a Sasuke y lo piso haciéndolo pedazos. Sasuke se levanto enojado mirando con odio a naruto, sus miradas eran intensas estaban tan cerca como para comenzar una pelea

— ¡Porque haces eso!—grito entre dientes molesto

—Hinata te dijo que no fumaras—respondió un poco más calmado que él

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que ella diga?—le dio un empujón que lo hizo retroceder

Naruto fue más listo, se quedo cayado y se marcho para no discutir con su mejor amigo, el creía que lo mejor era buscar a Hinata. Sasuke se quedo aun molesto en ese lugar, su única acompañante era Sakura y unas cuantas miradas de borrachos que permanecían en el bar

—Sasuke, está mal que fumes…no puedes meter en problemas—le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro, enseguida Sasuke le dio un manotazo y se alejo de ella

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer—se fue en la dirección contraria que naruto caminando sin rubio alguno. Dejando a la chica de cabello rosado impactada tratando de controlar su llanto

…

— ¡Espera Hinata-chan!—dijo naruto jalando a Hinata del brazo su respiración estaba agitada empezaba a sentirse un poco fresco, tardo un poco en recuperar el aliento— por favor solo ignora a Sasuke

—Me molesta que nos estamos esforzando mucho para ganar y que Sasuke por sus idioteces nos arruine todo—ella estaba realmente molesta, naruto le sujeto las mejillas para que su mirada no esquivara la suya

—No te oyes bien hablando así, tranquila—le regalo una ligera sonrisa—No te preocupes, el no será tan… tonto

—ok—cerro los ojos y suspiro

—No quiero que digas malas palabras, si no, no te podre besar—jugueteo un poco con los labios de la chica y finalmente los beso suavemente—será mejor que vayas a dormir, iré por Sasuke

La chica asistió con la cabeza y se marcho a su habitación, naruto regreso por donde vino a buscar a Sasuke y hablar civilizadamente con el

Pero Neji que salió de la nada lo detuvo bruscamente

—naruto, no sé qué intenciones tienes con mi prima, pero si le haces daño…te matare—dijo muy serio, Neji y Hinata siempre tenían una unión muy fuerte

— ¡No, No! Claro que no—se puso nervioso pero respondió con sinceridad—esto es serio

Neji no comento nada solo sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones, naruto lo siguió ya que Neji empezó un mini sermón, como si fuera el padre de Hinata. Lo difícil es que Neji era amigo de naruto

Ella estaba mirando la luna, escuchando las olas del mar y disfrutando de esa brisa nocturna, parecía un sueño pero no lo era, ella estaba pensativa le dolía lo que había ocurrido y solo trataba de olvidarlo para regresar y dormir. Las exageras carcajadas de una chica la sacaron de su tranquilidad. Sakura miro a Ino que estaba carcajeándose y tambaleando kiba un poco más cuerdo la sujetaba y reía con ella, no le sorprendió mucho, ella imaginaba que ellos habían estado un tiempo juntos. Pero los chicos la reconocieron y pasaron junto a ella

— ¡Que paso frentona!— movía muy poco la boca tal vez estaba muy cansada— ¿Por qué tan apagada?— le arrojo un cigarrillo blanco a la mitad, a simple vista parecía un cigarro de tabaco— échatelo te caerá bien

Kiba se llevo a Ino ambos estaban en el mismo estado solo que kiba estaba más acostumbrados a los efectos de la marihuana.

—_Relax take it easyyyy_—cantaba Ino la canción de Mika pero empezó a quedarse dormida y el chico tuvo que cargarla, esto les facilitaría las cosas

Sakura con toda tranquilidad examino el cigarro no le intereso saber que era y que causaba, solo busco un poco en su bolso pequeño y encontró su celular con varios mensajes y el encendedor que usualmente usaba para los lápices delineadores. Torpemente prendió aquel cigarro y se le hizo extraño que no oliera a tabaco. Espero un poco mirando cómo se consumía el papel e imaginando muchas cosas, los daños que provoca pero aun así se lo llevo a los labios. Empezó a marearse e intento inhalar con la boca pero el cigarrillo ya no estaba en sus labios. El pelinegro había llegado justo a tiempo para arrebatárselo y apagarlo en la arena, el había corrido dejando las sandalias atrás, todo con tal de salvarla. Pero aun así ella lo vio a los ojos y se mareo

— ¡En que estabas pensando!—la regaño y empezó a sacudir sus hombros

— ¡Lo mismo que tú!—le respondió casi gritándole

Le cayó su boca por un momento, pero su necedad y preocupación eran más importantes que su maldito orgullo

—Tú no te destruyas

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?

—Si—la miro a los ojos— así que no lo vuelvas a hacer

—Estás loco, yo siempre soy una entrometida molesta, te da igual lo que haga y te encanta humillarme—ella no lo miraba a los ojos solo veía el mar que le provocaba sueño. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el susurro tomándola de la muñeca libre de pulseras

—eso era antes, de que me embrujaras—suspiro y miro el mar que estaba junto a ellos—este embrujo me hace verte diferente

Ella lo miro confuso, sin decir nada mas ellos caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, por órdenes estrictas de Neji tenían que estar ahí antes de la media noche

La mañana siguiente fue dura, levantarse temprano desayunar rápido e ir a ensayar, sus instrumentos sonaban magníficamente las voces empezaban a acoplarse y bueno entre los descansos las chicas inventaban una coreografía, ellas eran las manas animadas. Sasuke y naruto hablaron poco pero no estaban enojados, como buenos amigos no empezaron a pelearse en los ensayos. Neji enseñaba a Tenten como manipular los efectos de sonido mientras naruto soleaba su guitarra. Todo estaba saliendo como lo tenían en mente, les quedaban menos días y ellos no planeaban arruinarse con pequeñas discusiones aunque cabe resaltar que Hinata no hablo para nada con Sasuke. El ensayo termino, llevaron a la bodega sus instrumentos, olvido Hinata su micrófono diseñado por Ino en el salón así que se regreso sola por él, otra banda ya estaba instalada casualmente el guitarrista y vocalista principal era aquel chico de tez blanca y cabello rizado que se había topado en el comedor, ese chico observaba el micrófono purpura de Hinata

— ¡oh! Con que es tuyo—dijo con esa sonrisa contagiosa—toma es muy lindo

Ella agradeció pero el chico la detuvo y le pregunto su nombre, Hinata solo lo susurro. El no pudo escucharlo bien pero no quiso insistir

—Yo me llamo Marco—le estrecho la mano para saludarla— Y será un placer competir con ustedes—el chico se atrevió a besarle la mano a la chica

Y cuando naruto creyó que sus ojos no podían ver algo peor, sus oídos empezaron a escuchar como ese tipo empezaba a tocar con su guitarra November rain de Guns and Roses perfectamente como un profesional

—Estoy jodido…

…..

HOLA

Perdonen si tarde más de un mes en actualizar, no fue la escuela, no fueron las tareas, fue la falta de creatividad por mis ansiedad, depresión etc. Me entenderían si estuvieran tan presionados como yo en quedar en la universidad donde solo el 12% queda. Pensé ¿Por qué seguir escribiendo si nadie me insiste, si no es tan popular? Porque me gusta ver las visitas que tengo y me gusta saber que hay personas que me tienen en favoritos y aunque sea una persona la que lea esta historia la seguiré publicando.

Saludos a todos los que me esperaran y disculpen, prometo apurarme en semana santa y no volverá a pasar

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Wow, sinceramente puse muchas cosas fuertes pero es la realidad, NO SE DROGEN, aun no pongo las consecuencias de sus actos pero los verán, esta historia como la mayoría que escribo son para dejar una reflexión. Piensen bien lo que hacen

Los aprecio

Yami


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:"**_Don't turn out the lights"_

Llegaba la tarde, cada uno tenía planes diferentes, hoy sería la última noche que tendrían libre para hacer lo que quisieran, por eso decidieron desvelarse con algunos asuntos. Mientras llegaba la noche los chicos estaban disfrutando de la playa, la arena blanca y suave, las olas de un color azul brillante y ese sol que estaba a todo su esplendor. Las chicas estaban recostadas sobre esos asientos que se ajustan a la comodidad, bajo la sombra de una palmera, con lentes obscuros y un sombrero coqueto, luciendo su bikini y observando cómo los chicos jugaban en la arena futbol. Los chicos se veían terriblemente guapos bajo el sol y ese paisaje. Un mesero cordialmente les ofreció unas bebidas a la chicas ellas aceptaron la invitación y el chico trajo unos cuantos cocos preparados y muy bien decorados con las fajitas de colores y sombrillas diminutas.

Los chicos se cansaron de jugar y rápido se dirigieron a la sombra más cercana, Tenten como una buena novia corrió con su coco helado a ofrecerle a Neji que estaba agotado de perseguir una pelota. De verdad este deporte era agotador y más bajo los fuertes rayos solares y la pesada arena que hacia mas difícil el movimiento

Kiba se sentó encima de las piernas de Ino y le robo un beso, no le importo nada y tomo de su bebida color rosa mexicano sin saber que era. Naruto se acerco a Hinata que estaba tranquilamente escuchando las canciones que tenía que cantar

— ¿Me das?—dijo como un niño pequeño Hinata sonrió y le dio un poco acercando la fajilla a su boca, después de beber un poco Naruto hablo— ¿Hinata?, ¿tu tomando vodka?

—Bueno…es que…quiero empezar a tomar ¡poquito!—resalto lo ultimo

— ¡Así como yo!—dijo con una sonrisa—No te preocupes te enseñare como tomar, para que no se le suba a la primera—le giño el ojo

Por otra parte el chico de melena obscura se sentó un poco apartado de sus amigos sobre la sombra de una palmera pequeña que dejaba traspasar algunos rayos de sol que lastimaban la vista del chico.

— ¿Quieres un poco?—le ofreció de su bebida la chica pelirosa con una voz muy suave, pero el chico no le respondió—enserio debes tomar algo para hidratarte—insistió

—Estoy bien—dijo entre dientes

—Sasuke, ¿quieres algo en especial?, si quieres voy por una bebida

— ¡No gracias estoy bien!—dijo en forma de regaño sin verla a los ojos

La chica sintió un golpe en el corazón, el chico que ella amaba la había ignorado completamente por más amable que tratara de ser, dejo caer el coco en la arena y se marcho rápidamente, Sasuke no lo noto hasta minutos después cuando movió su cabeza, el coco había caído regándose en la arena, se tomo otro tiempo para pensar, y después buscarla.

Antes pasó a tomar un poco de agua ya que no aguantaba la sequedad en su boca, y siguió corriendo buscando a Sakura, no era difícil encontrarla, nadie tiene un cabello tan llamativo como el de ella, aunque parece que ella sabe ocultarse muy bien. Fue en el último lugar que busco, el área de gimnasio, estaba casi vacía solo pocos harían ejercicio con maquinas teniendo la oportunidad de estar en la playa, a lo lejos Sasuke distinguía un destello rosado; cuando él se acerco vio a la chica haciendo un par de estiramientos junto al entrenador Antoni que tocaba los muslos de Sakura para mostrarle hasta donde debía de bajar. La chica seguía en bikini solo se puso un diminuto short para disimular un poco.

La sangre le hervía y actuó sin pensar, tomo a la chica de la muñeca y bruscamente la alejo de Antoni, claro que paso y le dio un golpe con el hombro apropósito llevándose a la chica fuera del gimnasio

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!—exclamo Sakura molesta tratando de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke

— ¿¡Porque dejas que ese tipo te ande tocando!?—estaba realmente molesto, su expresión lo decía todo

— ¿Te importa? Antoni solo me estaba enseñando unos ejercicios

—Ya le hablas por su nombre, ¿que acaso te gusta que te toque?

—Puede que él me guste—se defendió soltándose del agarre de Sasuke

Sus miradas eran intensas, fuertes, era difícil dejar de mirarse a los ojos pero Sakura se alejo primero y empezó a caminar lejos de él; Sasuke reacciono rápido y la tomo a la fuerza de los dos brazos mirándola a los ojos

—No te puede gustar nadie, aparte de mí

El silencio se hizo presente Sakura calmo su expresión y se volvió más relajada, no sabían cómo actuar, esas palabras que salieron por la boca de Sasuke habían causado tanta impresión para ambos que no les quedo otra más que irse distanciando poco a poco, necesitaban pensar a solas

Por otra parte estaban Naruto y Hinata cantando acompañados de una guitarra acústica, practicaban su voz coordinando con la guitarra, practicaban con una canción llamada Fool que cantaba a dueto Juniel y Yonghwa. Todo parecía estar perfecto hasta que la chica se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto, sus labios temblaban

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?—pregunto preocupado

—¿Qué era lo que te gustaba de Sakura?

La pregunta provoco un terrible silencio incomodo, Naruto no se había puesto a pensar en el problema con Sakura, pues desde hace un tiempo atrás ella se había vuelto odiosa, provocando que le dejase de gustar, pero el detalle es que ellas son amigas. Tuvo tiempo para acomodar las palabras precisas

—No lo sé, simplemente me gustaba, hasta que me canse de su actitud conmigo. Y tú…bueno tú… eres una persona maravillosa, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de toda la mujer que tenía enfrente

—Parece un sueño, esto…no lo creo—sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos— tanto tiempo…

Un cálido beso cayó sus labios

—Créelo, estoy aquí, me gustas, y mucho—sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla

Susurro un _gracias_ que se volvió una tímida sonrisa, luego volvieron a practicar con la guitarra, estaban a pocas horas del concurso y todo se volvía tenso

Pasando la hora de la comida los chicos se volvieron a reunir, tenían un detalle más importante que atender, sobre la banda

—Dueto solo de guitarra—dijo naruto sonriente— Seria súper genial

—Ok, entiendo lo que dices, pero… ¿Quién demonios tocara el bajo?—comento Sasuke

Se miraron mutuamente durante un tiempo, la idea de naruto era genial pero el bajo se quedaría sin tocar y eso es indispensable en la canción, finalmente miraron a Hinata, ella tomaría la decisión

—Sakura—dijo muy segura—perdón Sakura pero Ino canta un poquitito mejor que tu…no mucho

Las chicas se molestaron un poco, pero admitían que su voz no era precisamente angelical

—Bueno entonces, Sasuke enséñale los tres acordes que son—ordeno Neji y se marcho junto kiba de la habitación

Sakura puso una cara de aflicción, ella ni siquiera diferenciaba un bajo de una guitarra, pero sus amigas decidieron acompañarla para que se sintiera más segura. Sasuke conecto su bajo a su amplificador y se lo dio a Sakura, no podían verse a los ojos y mucho menos hablarse, pero él fue el primero en mencionar como acomodarse el instrumento

— ¡Naruto!—se levanto y se dirigió hacia el rubio—enséñale tu, aquí están las notas son básicas

El pelinegro se marcho de la habitación y se llevo a Hinata con él, para charlar un poco más en privado, esto causo una gran interrogativa en todos pero siguieron en algo más importante enseñarle a Sakura a tocar el bajo

Solo bastaron 3 horas, Sakura lo había captado a la perfección además de que no era muy difícil de aprender. Los chicos se separaron, cada quien por su lado, en la noche cada uno tenía sus planes, todo para olvidarse de los nervios

Naruto y Hinata decidieron pasar una velada tranquila caminando, cantando, hablar de ellos. Ellos daban un paseo por los extensos paisajes del lugar todo parecía un cuento de hadas, solo que sin animalitos

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sasuke?

—Asuntos de la banda, sabe que tenemos que arreglar los detalles de los coristas—dijo repentinamente

— ¡Eso pensaba!

Siguieron dando unos pasos hasta que se toparon con un grupo de chicos reunidos tomando un par de bebidas alcohólicas con una guitarra y un pandero cantando todos desafinados. Uno de ellos al parecer el mayor del grupo de no más de 16 años se puso de pie y saludo cordialmente a la chica omitiendo la presencia del rubio

—Aja, si ¿se te ofrece algo?—sonó molesto naruto cruzándose entre el camino de Marco y Hinata

—Tranquilo viejo, déjame habar un poco con hinati

— ¡Es Hinata, y no dejare que hables con ella!

—Naruto-kun cálmate un poco—dijo muy bajo la chica

— ¡¿Calmarme!? Este niño solo está molestando

— ¿Qué pasa güero, tienes miedo a que te gane?—se refirió en doble sentido, naruto no es tonto y comprendió a la primera

— ¡Ella es mía y pobre de ti si te le vuelves a acercar!—estallo completamente, sus celos eran muchos

Se sentía la furia entre ambos, ellos tocaban la guitarra en sus grupos y a ambos les gustaba Hinata, hay suficientes pretextos para comenzar una buena pelea. Pero una chica castaña se interpuso entre ellos antes de que todo empeorara

—Bien, bien chicos, ya tranquilos. No queremos iniciar una pelea que nos descalifique ¿o sí?—dijo razonablemente

—Ok—se resigno Marco con una risa torcida, el abrazo a la chica castaña y se marcho con sus demás compañeros de banda

Naruto dio media vuelta y con delicadeza tomo la mano de Hinata caminando de nuevo hacia el mar

—Demonios este chico es como Sasuke, pero más odioso, aparte de que no es mi amigo—naruto estaba muy enojado en estos momentos

—tranquilo eso es lo que él quiere, enojarte para que perdamos, tranquilízate que no te importe el

— ¿Cómo no quieres que me importe si quiere pasarse de listo contigo?

—Yo no me dejare, soy fuerte se me defender—dijo como una niña pequeña haciéndose la valiente

— ¡Oh Hinata-chan eres tan adorable!—jalo ligeramente su mejilla y después la abrazo tiernamente siguiendo con su caminata nocturna

Por su lado, cómo acostumbraban Neji y Tenten estaban haciendo de las suyas, esta vez Neji había planeado algo un tanto romántico, hizo una reservación en uno de los restaurant del hotel, era difícil conseguirla pero el chico lo logro, era un restaurante de comida italiana la favorita de Tenten. Ella vistió elegantemente un vestido turquesa un poco arriba de sus rodillas, lo combino muy bien con unas zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello un poco ondulado, sujetado por un delgado listón que hacia juego. Neji por su parte se veía muy atractivo y elegante, usando hasta zapatos de vestir, su conjunto era pantalón negro con una camisa café muy obscura, lo que resaltaba más su pálida piel y sus ojos

Después de cenar una exquisita pasta ala boloñesa acompañada de su buen vino y uno que otro corte de carne, ambos charlaban mientras disfrutaban de la velada y la música en vivo, el conjunto de violines, arpas e instrumentos de música suave tocaban _This I promise you de N'Sync_. Neji miro fijamente a Tenten, era una canción que de verdad, decía mucho de lo que él sentía, la piel de Tenten se erizo de tan solo empezar a escuchar el inicio de la canción.

—Tenten, llevamos algunos años juntos, tu sabes lo mucho que me importas, que prácticamente lo eres todo para mí—suspiro— Eres mi refugio, mi alma…mi todo bebe

— ¡Ay Neji!—dijo pero Neji la interrumpió, el debería de seguir hablando

—Tenemos muchos planes en nuestras vidas y todos son juntos, te amo tanto Tenten como no te imaginas, tanto que daría mi vida por ti. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido; no quiero vivir ni un segundo lejos de ti—se levanto de su asiento y alzo la voz siendo el centro de atención del lugar— Y hoy, con esta velada hermosa como cómplice, quiero pedirte algo

Se sintió la tensión en el lugar, los músicos no dejaban de tocar la canción mientras el chico sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se arrodillaba frente a la chica que estaba totalmente asombrada y sonrojada

—Tenten… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—mostro el contenido de esa cajita color rojo aterciopelada, un precioso anillo con un diamante, no era muy moderno pero se veía brillante y muy hermoso, era el anillo de compromiso que su madre había dejado para su nuera, que desafortunadamente nunca conoció

La chica cubrió con sus manos su rostro, ahogando su llanto involuntario, ella no lo creía, no creía que fuera tan perfecto, Neji sabía los puntos débiles de las personas y conocía mejor que nadie a su novia, sabia por donde atacar para robarle el corazón. Hacer público su amor. Ella solo empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo con nerviosismo

— ¡Si, si, si!—dijo enseguida, los aplausos empezaron por parte de todos en el lugar, músicos meseros y clientes aplaudiendo atentos a lo ocurrido y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que el chico le coloco el anillo en el lugar correspondiente y le dio un tierno beso frente a todos

Noche de antro, el lugar estaba lleno, como de costumbre kiba e Ino apartándose de los demás para hacer de las suyas, se fueron al rincón más oscuro de ese antro, donde todos tomaban sin control y uno que otro probaba las drogas. La música a se escuchaba por todos lados, jóvenes lo suficientemente tomados para bailar y hacer el ridículo y otros los suficientemente cuerdos para seguir tomando y probar un "churro". Kiba vestía de playera de botones blanca e Ino usaba un vestido morado con brillantes, claro que esta vez fue un poco más discreta usando medias con un gravado muy coqueto

—Preciosa, habías probado esto— el chico tomo un trago de el caballito y después fumo de un cigarrillo blanco; una cara de relajación llego enseguida

—No, total tú tienes que enseñarme—dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y repitió lo del chico, solo que ella empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza

Basto solo dos repeticiones de lo anterior para empezar a besarse con desesperación e apartarse de los demás viciosos del antro, kiba no soporto mas y la llevo a una esquina obscura que estaba cerca de los baños, se les hizo interesante entrar al baño de de damas, al último baño donde casi nadie iba se encerraron para poder besarse a gusto. Kiba cargo a Ino y la pego contra la pared se besaron apasionadamente mientras Ino abrazaba la espalda del chico con su piernas. Era obvia su presencia pero ninguna chica que entro al baño quiso hablar

Por otra parte estaba el uchiha menor solitariamente tomando un poco y observando la variedad de productos que vendían dentro del lugar, todo el lugar estaba decorado con colores vivos y los asientos eran extraños e incómodos, muchas cosas tenían animal print, incluso los vasos, donde servían las bebidas, incluso las servilletas, una moda ciertamente incomoda. El chico vestía de negro con sus converses blancos como de costumbre, su loción era masculina y totalmente adictiva. El no bailaba solo movía un pie mientras prestaba atención a las luces neón que lastimaban su visión

—Sasuke—susurro una chica, después se arrepintió

El chico volteo a mirarla lentamente como si no le importara quien le hablase, sin embargo al verla quedo completamente admirado, no era la misma chica que antes tenía esa voz. Era Sakura, una Sakura completamente distinta, es como si la memoria de Sasuke retrocediera unos cuantos años atrás. Su cabello sujetado por un listón rojo, su cabello rosa era largo, unas extensiones que parecían reales, su maquillaje la hacía parecerse a una muñeca, su vestido un rojo coqueto y largo hasta sus rodillas con detalles blancos, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, a Sasuke le dejo sin palabras

— ¿Y bien?—pregunto con una voz tan suave como la de una niña

— ¿Qué?—dijo confundido

— ¿Qué si me veo bien?—suspiro— ¿Qué si esta Sakura te agrada?

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente por un instante

…

—Cuéntame un cuento—dijo la chica acurrucándose en los brazos del rubio

— ¿Qué tipo de cuento quieres escuchar?

—No sé, uno que sea real…y que nunca termine—bostezo y empezó a quedarse dormida entre los brazos de su amado

El no se percato que estaba dormida solo formulo una historia, la que su cerebro formulo en menos de un minuto

_Erase una vez una chica, muy hermosa por cierto, que estaba enamorada de un chico con tatuajes extraños, el chico nunca se dio cuenta de lo que la chica pensaba, el siguió desperdiciando su tiempo en cosas sin sentido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que era esa chica, ese mismo día prometió nunca alejarse de ella, porque era la mujer que estaba en su mente, y se gustaban se querían y así…así…Hinata… ¿Hinata-chan?_

La chica estaba más que dormida, Naruto solo sonrió y decidió dormir también, después de todo mañana seria un largo día.

…

Salieron del baño, el efecto había pasado un poco y decidieron refrescar su garganta pero sus acompañantes ya se habían adelantado estaban hasta cayéndose de borrachos, igualmente ellos se incorporaron.

— ¡Oh, Oh! Mami muéstranos lo que tienes—dijo uno de ellos aferrándose al escote de Ino dispuesto a bajarlo y dejarla al descubierto pero antes de bajar este hombre recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, como reacción Ino cruzo sus brazos en el pecho y miro a kiba que estaba molesto, sus facciones lo hacían resaltar

—No te quieras pasar de verga escuincle—grito uno de ellos tirándole un golpe a kiba que no pudo esquivar, pero se sostuvo de pie para responderle el golpe

Por suerte estaban en un lugar solitario donde nadie se había percatado de la pelea, Ino interfirió golpeado con su rodilla en su parte intima a el chico que intentaba acabar con kiba

—Corre—dijo y tomo la mano de la rubia para huir de ese lugar antes de que se metieran en más problemas, ambos corrieron hasta la playa corrieron a ese lugar secreto que habían descubierto

Pararon para reírse de lo que había sucedido, después se besaron y poco a poco se unieron nuevamente en ese acto que los volvía locos, que pueden asegurar que se volvieron adictos el uno del otro. Solo de eso, después de todo son solo amigos con derechos

…

Después de un corto silencio Sasuke abrió la boca para decir como de costumbre: una frase fría, que lastimaría a Sakura. Miro los cigarrillos de animal print que tenia a un costado y los observo atentamente de frente para que ella pudiera verlo

—Tú eres como este cigarro, por más que se esfuercen por hacerlo llamativo y "bonito", sigue causando el mismo daño en mi— tomo aire y dijo— Aunque cambies sigues siendo Sakura y me estas dañando

Esas palabras ambiguas causaron afectaron a Sakura, su única reacción fue salir del lugar a toda prisa, Sasuke la siguió. Logro alcanzarla unos cuantos metros fuera del antro aun se escuchaba la canción de los NKOBSB don't turn out the lights, Sasuke tomo el pliegue del codo fuerte, asegurándose que no escapara obligándola a verlo directamente

—No sé porque pero me dañas, me duele…me duele verte, estar junto de ti…no lo soporto—dijo como en reproche

Las palabras dolían, la chica pelirosa empezó a llorar, no abrió la boca para quejarse, simplemente dejaba que las lagrimas surgieran para que Sasuke lo notara. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y con ese color jade cautivador, Sasuke actuó nuevamente sin pensar, estando a escasos centímetros de ella pudo captar su perfume de fresa. Alzo su barbilla delicadamente y le robo un beso. Un frio beso que dejaba mucho en incógnita

…

¡Hola!

Lo sé, poco material y mal hecho pero no se preocupen acabaron esos días ya el siguiente capítulo es el concurso y verán que pasa después, los capítulos después de el concurso son muy fuertes, preparen pañuelos, se vale chillar jeje **por cierto, necesito que me digan sus canciones favoritas** vamos a hacer esto un poco interactivo, sirve escucho más canciones y me inspiro a más cositas por ahí. Uf y si no les gusta la música ni lean el siguiente capítulo, recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que se mencionan para que se sientan en ambiente con los personajes.

Demonios Neji que romántico (recuerden que tiene 19 años y Tenten 18, ósea se pueden casar legal) Naruto y Hinata, esos ya tendrán su tiempo se romance no se desesperen, kiba e Ino por dios malditos eso NO se hace y bueno mi precioso y adorado SASUSAKU ¿Qué opinan? Yo me cortare las venas con pockys

Gracias por sus comentarios me suben el ánimo y me presionan a apurarme. Ahora también deben de mandarme mails, whatsapps e Inbox para que acabe más rápido jaja.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, los aprecio disfruten sus vacaciones sanamente

Yami


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: El concurso

Hoy era el día, después de tanta espera el concurso estaba a unas cuantas horas. Después de unas cómodas vacaciones donde ellos vivieron y experimentaron muchas cosas estaban dispuestas a dar todo de ellos en el escenario. Los chicos ansiosos y nerviosos esperaban en la cola para dar sus nombres para que el evento comience rápidamente.

Casi no habían intercambiado palabras entre ellos, los nervios les ganaban, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior Sasuke prefirió callar por un momento y no mirar a Sakura, ella pensaba que era un sueño iluso más, no le convenía ponerse más nerviosa ahora

Eran casualmente el equipo número 8 de 17 grupos musicales. Las mesas sillas y demás empezaban a aparecer en el lugar, los chicos tenían la oportunidad de dar los últimos retoques, desafortunadamente BBN estaban separados por sexos

—Y cuando vuelvas a repetir esa parte, Ino y yo te acompañamos y hacemos lo que teníamos planeado—dijo Sakura muy segura mirando a Hinata a los ojos para trasmitirle la seguridad

—pero no olviden que no se bailar muy bien—comento tímida

— ¡No te preocupes! Nosotras bailamos, tus cantas—dijo Ino con una risita

El primer chico en acercarse a ellas fue Kiba que tenía la adrenalina al mil porciento movía sus brazos simulando como tocar la batería e intentaba moverlas caderas, su sonrisa ardiente cautivo a la rubia que como saludo recibió una cálida mordida en los labios

—nuestros tatuajes son la sensación, es raro tener triángulos rojos, bigotes de gato, un símbolo de maldición y uno verde de protección o algo así, creo que no, pero somos la ley—comento tan común que causo la risa de las chicas

— ¿Neji se quitara la banda?—Preguntó Hinata

— ¡Puede que sí!—se incorporó a la charla la chica castaña que venía acompañando el mencionado Neji— Porque el con el teclado te apoyara a cantar hermoso prima—Tenten abrazo a su prima política y le beso la mejilla— ¿tranquila si? Todo saldrá bien, y ven que te daré una re tocadita

Tenten se llevó a Hinata un momento para maquillarla, en eso se incorporó la siguiente parte del grupo, los dos guitarristas tratando de coordinarse a la hora de moverse, tanto lo habían practicado que caminaban al mismo ritmo

— ¡SI general!—se puso en posición de firmes como burla

— ¡Kiba!—se enojó el rubio— ¿Ya tienen el vestuario?

—sí, de hecho creo que me veo sexy como ninja—comento Ino mostrando su vestuario purpura

—Bueno aquí están las cintas—mostro un paquete con 8 cintas idénticas de logo, aunque algunas vareaba el color dependiendo de la vestimenta— Pónganselas donde quieran, es nuestro símbolo, representamos a Konoha, seremos los ganadores—su sonrisa torcida dio confianza a todos Sasuke había pensado muy bien en el diseño de las cintas desde hace un tiempo

Hinata se la coloco en la cadera al igual que Ino, Sakura la uso como diadema, mientras que todos los chicos como buenos ninjas lo llevaron en la frente, para proteger su cabeza

—Ahora tendré protegida la frente de futuros tomates—bromeo Kiba provocando disgusto en su equipo

— ¡Kiba! Somos los mejores no nos abuchearan

El silencio se hizo presente cuando el sonido empezaba a escucharse, la voz del presentador diciendo que todos deberían ponerse listos

Como locos sin frenos corrieron de un lado a otro atrayendo las cosas moviéndose tomando un poco de agua algunos descargaron sus ansias en un baño otros daban brinquitos, todo se veía extraño tanto como cuando se pisa un hormiguero y las hormigas salen a todas direcciones sin saber a dónde ir

— ¿Tranquila verdad?—le pregunto a la rubia

—Demasiado tranquila, más bien ansiosa, y eso que casi no hare nada—le mordió el labio al moreno con tatuajes raros

—Perfecto, yo también me siento así, creo que tú me haces bien, bueno… estar en un escenario contigo es genial, Ino eres grandiosa, eres el mejor free que he tenido—sonrió coquetamente y la volvió a besar

Ella sin embargo sintió un golpecito en el corazón algo le disgusto

— ¿que pasara luego?

—no lo sé, ¿estas feliz ahora?

—Si

—Entonces…solo mantengámonos felices—acaricio su rostro y la observo un rato

Kiba abrió su boca para decir algo que no venía de su mente, pero el sonido del celular de Ino lo interrumpió

—_bueno…si… ¡Qué bien!... ¡alza las manos!... ¡oh Ya te vi!—_colgó y empezó a correr hasta alcanzar a un chico pálido de vestimenta obscura, Kiba la siguió

—Lo siento Ino se me hizo un poco tarde—sonrió tímidamente el chico

—No te preocupes Sai, todo estará bien ahora que etas aquí, vamos con los demás

Kiba se mantuvo en silencio siguiendo a los chicos. Sai iba a ser el musicalizador del grupo, lo necesitaban era bueno en el asunto de computadoras y DJ que se necesitarían más adelante en una de las canciones, él se ofreció además de que s amigo de todos, bueno de casi todos

—Sasuke—lo llamó provechando un momento de soledad entre ellos, el solo la miro sin decir nada, la mirada de Sasuke siempre fría e intensa, sus ojos negros callaron la boca de Sakura

—solo espero que estés bien, y que todo salga muy bien hoy—alcanzo a decir antes de que los chicos se acercaran a ellos

— ¡a ese idiota de marco le toca el numero 5! ¡Ósea nosotros los humillaremos!—dijo Naruto a un celoso por lo que parece

—Calma Naruto—dijo Sai que ya estaba incorporados con ellos

El grupo que abriría el concurso ya estaba colocando sus cosas los chicos estaban nerviosos pero empezaron a planear todo para que no hubiera ningún error

Había grupos de todo tipo, solo de un sexo o combinados, había de todas las edades, chicas que cantaban horrendo pero sabían bailar muy bien, un grupo de chicos que cantaron canciones de los new kids on the block, su ingles no era muy bueno y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones ya que bailaban y cantaban a la vez, pero había también por supuesto grupos muy buenos, unos de música clásica mesclada con jazz, uno muy particular que canto el gangnam style con parthy rock en un remix, un dueto rapero mucha variedad, pero sin duda un evento que de verdad causo shock fue una chica de pequeña estatura cara de ángel que venía vestida de gris y su grupo de hombre con los instrumentos pintados de color blanco que tocaron la canción all around me de Flylead, la voz de esta chica era muy parecida, como cada grupo tenía que tocar tres canciones escogieron canciones de ese grupo que les favorecía mucho, los jueces se sorprendieron.

La chica bajo tímida, miro a Kiba, los tatuajes eran muy atractivos, él se acercó a ella

—Tienes una voz tan genial—dijo sonriendo asombrado

—Gracias—dijo tímida, Kiba como todo un don juan con su índice alzo la barbilla de la chica para mirarle los ojos grises

— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Su-suki

Ino intento de ignorar eso y prefirió seguir su charla con Sai, él la miraba suspirando, siempre espero el momento en que Ino necesitara de él, era su oportunidad, el no sabía nada aun de lo que paso en estas vacaciones

Era el momento en el que pasaba el equipo del quero que molestaba a Naruto con Hinata, el con una guitarra rojo quemado entro al escenario acompañando su grupo musical, el vocalista era un hombre y la única chica como corista, empezaron con canciones como Peligro de Reik y una balada romántica que no tomo mucha importancia y para terminar tocaron november rain.

—Estamos jodidos—dijo Naruto

—No te angusties ese tipo no se compara a nosotros

—casi es la misma canción que tocaremos

—Has dicho "casi" mas no lo es, somos mejores Naruto ¡animo!—intento tranquilizar Neji

— ¡es verdad! Ese niño no se compara a ¡tú rasengan!—gruño la última palabras así se llamaba su guitarra

—Y mi chidori te va a apoyar—coqueteo con el Sasuke en forma de burla

Las chicas se acercaron y se abrazaron entre ellos para calmarse un poco, Hinata empezó a llorar y la pusieron en medio de un círculo

—Animo Hinata, podremos hacerlo

—Tienes una excelente voz, no te pongas nerviosa todo saldrá bien

—somos un equipo te apoyaremos

—tranquila estoy aquí

Palabras de apoyo recibidas por su equipo que la relajaron antes la situación

En menos de 10 minutos ellos ya estaban arriba del escenario listo para salir a tocar y entregar el alma. Calentaron un poco para destensarse, los jueces los miraban pero no les importaba ellos actuaron normalmente, Hinata se quedó sola con Naruto en las piernas del escenario

—tranquila linda, no te ponga nerviosa, yo te apoyare, mira si te sientes mal mírame y yo te ayudare ¡De veras! Estaré ahí, cuidándote—dijo Naruto sonriendo y acariciando las mejillas de Hinata

—Es que es mucha gente

—imagina que cantas para nosotros…o para mí—se sonrojo ante la idea—todo saldrá bien

Le dio un corto beso en los labios

"_Damas y Caballeros, ahora hacen aparición en ensena el grupo Boys Before Ninjas que vienen desde la bella ciudad de Konoha, aquí están los conocidos BBN"_

Se escucha música de fondo, popular y con buen ritmo, nerviosos pero seguros, ella aclara la garganta y se acerca el micrófono

_I threw i whish in the well__  
__Don't ask me, i'll never tell__  
__I Looked to you as it fell,__  
__And now you're in my way_

__Nerviosa, no se mueve mucho mientras canta sin embargo lo hace muy bien todos tranquilamente tocando sus instrumentos

___I trade my soul for a wish__  
__Pennies and dimes for a kiss__  
__I wasn't looking for this,__  
__But now you're in my way___

_Your stare was holdin__  
__Ripped jeans, skin was showin__  
__Hot night, wind was blowin__  
__Where you think you're going baby?_

Ella mira a Naruto, él le sonríe y Hinata tiene la confianza para empezar a bailar un poco la canción como lo habían practicado.

___Hey, i just met you and this is crazy__  
__But here's my number so call me, maybe__  
__It's hard to look right at you baby__  
__But here's my number so call me, maybe_

Sakura e Ino que eran las coristas se acercaron a Hinata a cantar y bailar junto a ella coordinadamente, el público empezaba a cantar la canción y a moverse empezaban a bailar y cantar call me maybe

Acabado la canción y hubo aplausos un leve descanso de dos minutos para el grupo, tomaron agua se relajaron y volvieron a sus lugares para cantar la siguiente canción que era Try de P!nk

Hinata llegaba a cantar esos gritos que P!nk lograba, pero lo especial de esta canción es que nadie se salvó de cantar, Sasuke cantaba a dueto con ella y los demás cantaban pequeñas partes a excepción de Neji que el cantaba los agudos. Hicieron un gran trabajo que dejo sorprendidos ya que es muy raro que en un grupo los que toquen instrumentos canten tan bien como Sasuke o Neji.

Otro tiempo para descansar la última canción sería la más difícil, ellos los habían todo se complicaba pero tenían la confianza, el público ansioso por saber cuál sería la última canción, ahí fue cuando Sakura se apodero del bajo y Sasuke saco su Chidori, su guitarra azul metálico, todos se pusieron en posición, Hinata alboroto su cabello perfectamente peinado para darle un poco de volumen y hacerla ver más sexy. Neji dejo el teclado para cantar junto a Hinata. Aunque parezca increíble la voz de Neji al cantar es muy parecida a la Axl rose

Sasuke comenzó tocando la guitarra, la canción al inicio causo varios gritos ahogados, Sasuke inicio sonriendo como de costumbre, su sonrisa torcida flechadora, las chicas empezaban a gritarle cosas. Kiba emocionado en la batería con toda su fuerza y Naruto con mucho animo tocando a su rasengan

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me__  
__reminds me of chilhood memories__  
__where everything__  
__was as fresh as the bright blue sky___

_now and then when i see her face__  
__she takes me away to that special place__  
__and if i stared too long__  
__i´d probably break down and cry_

Fue Neji quien inicio cantando el coro ambos lo cantaban hacienda un dueto de voces explosivo

_wuooh sweet child o´mine__  
__wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

Corearon hasta los otros concursantes. Sakura nerviosa con el bajo pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien, Ino estaba con Sai apoyándole en la musicalización mientras se escuchaban las guitarras, Tenten subio al escenario a bailar y corear un poco, Hinata se acercaba a Naruto para no quitarle foco a Neji que era el cantante principal

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies__  
__as id ther thought of rain__  
__i hate to look into those eyes__  
__and see an ounce of pain__  
__her hair reminds me__  
__of a war safe place__  
__where as a child i'd hide__  
__and pray for the thunder__  
__and the rain__  
__to quietly pass me by_

_wuooh sweet child o´mine__  
__wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

Después de este coro llego el solo de guitarra que fue más bien un duelo de guitarras, entre Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron medio dejando a los jueces con la boca abierta. Las cuerdas ardían parecía que iba a explotar sus dedos se movían coordinados haciendo que el sonido retemblara el lugar.

Tanto tiempo invirtieron en ensayos, tanto tiempo, descuidos, dinero, pero todo dio frutos cuando el público se puso de pie a aplaudir por su esfuerzo algo estaba seguro, eran buenos y no se irían de ese lugar sin un premio. Un abrazo grupal que duro unos minutos lo hicieron genial, lo sabían.

No quisieron quedarse a escuchar a los demás grupos, guardaron sus instrumentos y fueron directo a la playa, Neji que había hecho un gran esfuerzo se volvió a poner la cinta en la frente

—Hinata te protegeré siempre, no lo dudes—abrazo a su prima antes de que empezara a llorar, en la playa solo estaban unas pocas personas que prefirieron no ir al concierto o concurso

Ellos aprovecharon y se dispersaron, Tenten jalo a Neji y junto a Sai fueron a ver sobre el viaje de regreso y todo el asunto. Mientras que Hinata y Naruto prefirieron sentarse en la sombra de una palmera tomando un coco helado mientras oían el mar. Kiba e Ino se perdieron seguramente a su nido de sexo. Sakura muy apartada de todos a la orilla del mar dejaba que las olas llegaran hasta sus pies mojándola no sabía que hacer

—Estuviste muy bien—susurró a su oído haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza

—Sasuke…—titubeo—tu estuviste genial, fue asombroso

—No tanto como esperaba—se sentó a un lado—no sé qué haya pasado pero si esperaras una disculpa no te la daré—suspiro—no sé qué paso…pero fue agradable

—No te entiendo

—Ni yo, no sé qué me pasa, tus ojos me lastiman

—Deja de verlos—dijo muy fría muy al estilo de el

—No, porque me gusta

…

—No puedo dejarte de hacer mía, sabes que te necesito ere como mi adicción—dijo Kiba besándole el cuello

—Claro—se alejó de él bruscamente

— ¿Ahora por qué te enojas?—reclamó

— ¡Como que por!—se detuvo pensó un momento y se relajó, olvidaba el caso solo somos "amigos"

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar, volvió a besarlo y enrolló las piernas en su cadera, ellos con el mar a la cintura volverían a hacer el amor, no le importaba como fuera, sería su última noche ahí. A Kiba se le olvido el enojo de Ino su cuerpo le causaba amnesia

...

—No quiero que este momento pase, quiero estar junto a ti siempre—dijo entre sueños

—Tranquila Hinata, estaré siempre contigo—acariciaba su cabello mientras él seguía mirando el anochecer desde la orilla

La luna llena estaba presente, we found love de Rianna, todos bailando en la arena o incluso dentro del mar celebrando el final de los concursos, los chicos estaban presentes pero se la habían pasado tan bien antes que esta fiesta se volvió insignificante, moverse bailar, cantar, besar, tomar, fumar...amar, estas cortas vacaciones fueron muy significativas BBN no dejaría de tocar a pesar del resultado aunque sea los fines de semana se reunirían a tocar en ese bar, no importaba eran jóvenes y experimentar era lo mejor que pueden hacer

Disfrutar su juventud, aunque también se vale resbalar, ellos lo habían hecho, lo que no saben es todo lo que se viene después de este viaje, las consecuencias y muchas cosas que les esperan al llegar a Konoha. Ellos juraron regresar algún día a este hotel si no es que preferían seguir recorriendo más lugares como amigos, son un grupo realmente unido, último año de preparatoria pero aun así prometen seguir siendo amigos pase lo que pase

Itachi regreso por ellos el camino fue muy silencioso, nadie hablo mucho, antes de subir a los auto una frase se escuchó, afecto, realmente no importa de quien vino, pero a todos los puso a pensar

"_Lo que paso aquí, se quedara aquí"_

—Un segundo lugar no es malo—dijo Itachi antes ver la tensión de los chicos, Sasuke solo lo vio de reojo molesto—bueno al menos se divirtieron

—Y ganamos popularidad podemos presentarnos en varios lugares—animo también Neji

Y si ellos quedaron en segundo lugar, suerte para Naruto el grupo donde estaba el mencionado Marco quedo en tercero y en primer lugar ese grupo con la chica de una gran voz. Aunque muchos afirmaron que los mejores fueron los BBN, que el primer lugar fue por fraude. Realmente eso no les importaba mucho, se divirtieron pasaron muchas cosas que los marcaran de por vida

—Gracias por permitirme cantar junto a ustedes chicos…somos los mejores—dijo Hinata entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros

—Regresaremos con la cara en alto, ganamos, gracias por esos momentos—concluyo Naruto

Pero al llegar el lunes, regresando a clases los chicos volvieron a ser esos populares rompecorazones, quedaban pocos días para concluir las clases y ellos como de costumbre se portaban mal sin importarles nada. No cambiaron, no del todo

…

HOLA ¿Qué me paso?, muchas cosas. Fui a los concurso regionales en teatro, quede nuevamente en segundo lugar, otra vez fuimos los mejores según todos, menos los jueces. Presente mi examen en la universidad tengo el 12% de quedar, bueno las posibilidades me hicieron pensar, tantos fanfic y TU escogiste leer el mío, muchas gracias espero a todos los que me seguían no perderlos por mi larga ausencia ya publicare más seguido, de hecho el siguiente capítulo lo subiere en 2 días por que este fue muy corto. SE viene un mar de problemas

Los quiero y los extraño

***Por si de casualidad el amor de mi vida lee esto (que lo dudo nunca lees mis historias) Te amo, perdóname por lo que paso, a veces digo cosas sin pensarlo, pero no lo dudes te amo y será para siempre, porque nosotros somos el dúo perfecto, eres mi todo MA, el capítulo dedicado a ti ***

¡Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Últimos problemas de preparatoria…

A pocos días salir de la preparatoria, los chicos aun tienen que asistir a clases todo se volvía mas tedioso, tareas por montones, exámenes de universidad, cursos extras. Era difícil peor no por eso dejarían de divertirse. Tal vez seguían un poco opacados por no haber ganado el primer lugar pero ganaron unión entre ellos, aun los viernes por las noches iban a tocar a ese bar que se empezaba a hacer mas popular gracias a los chicos.

Clase de educación física, el profesor no había asistido por enfermedad, así que los chicos tenían dos horas para no hacer nada o jugar algún deporte en este tiempo libre. Los chicos empezaron a jugar un poco de futbol pero se agotaron y se fueron a los vestidores, las chicas platicaban deja bajo de un árbol mientras tanto

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto?—pregunto directamente Sakura mirando a Hinata con un poco de morbosidad

—am pues—se sonrojo loa chica y hablo muy bajo—me ha estado visitando últimamente

Sus amigas empezaron a reírse porque después de todo, empezó a ser aceptado por aquel chico que a ella el gustaba desde años. Sin embargo sus amigas no tenían la misma suerte

—Bueno, yo estoy tan feliz, Neji quedo en la facultad de medicina, nos alejaremos de ustedes un poco, pero prometimos venir seguido a verlos—suspiró—ya falta tan poco para estudiar juntos

—"vivir juntos"—dijo Sakura

—"casarse"—agrego Ino

—Pero… ¡pero no tengan hijos!—dijo tímidamente y avergonzada Hinata

— ¡Oh! Claro que no prima, Neji esta enamorado de la carrera y no quiero que la deje solo por un bebe, pero deja que acabemos los estudios, les daremos muchos sobrinitos

— ¡Eso espero!—empezaron a reírse todas a excepción de Ino

— ¿Qué pasa Inocerda? ¿Por que esa cara de preocupación?—le pregunto sakura abrazándola

—No, no, nada—hubo un poco de silencio y ella empezó a disimular—Ya casi nos graduamos

—Ni lo digas que llorare—dramatizo la chica de ojos jade

—Lo bueno que nosotros nos vamos a la misma universidad, estaremos cerca

—y seguiremos con nuestras locuras

Las chicas disfrutaron de unas amargas aguas de naranja, no era temporada, pero el calor les exigía que tomaran algo refrescante, por lo mismo, ino doblo su blusa para refrescar su estomago después de todo estaban entre amigas había confianza

Por alguna razón sakura soltó una carcajada entre el silencio todas las miraron extrañamente

—¿Qué te paso loca?

—Recuerdan cuando—no podía hablar le ganaba la risa—encontramos a los chicos en el lago—empezó a reír y su risa fue contagiosa

— ¡oooh, si!—hizo memoria ino mirando al cielo—Fue la primera vez que los vi…"así"

—Creo que fue algo traumático para hinata—dijo tenten señalando a la mencionada que estaba tensa

—es que…es que… sus bóxers—soltó un chillido— ¡Fue mucha Homosexualidad para unas niñas!

…

_Flash back_

_Un anochecer de verano, aunque sean las 7:43 de la tarde el calor estaba tremendo. Las niñas estaban reunidas en la casa de Tenten, todo marchaba bien hasta que el aire acondicionado se descompuso, no podían seguir dentro porque se asarian como pollo en el horno. Decidieron salir y darse un chapuzón en el lago que estaba cerca de ahí, fueron sin permiso de sus padres, tuvieron que prácticamente a hinata para que fuera. Todas tenían 12 años aun muy inocentes al parecer._

_Antes de llegar al lago escucharon ruidos extraños, chicos gritando y peleando, no retrocedieron, ni avanzaron, decidieron ocultarse para observar. Eran Kiba Shikamaru, Shino. Naruto, Neji y Sasuke, ellos estaban en bóxer, todos usaban esos ajustados a excepción de kiba usaba de esos largos y holgados. También había un perro, un diminuto perro que ladraba de una forma muy graciosa, el solo se quedo a la orilla viendo como su dueño kiba salpicaba a sus amigos con el agua. _

_Las chicas se sonrojaron, nunca habían visto a sus compañeros con tan poca ropa, no se fueron siguieron observando por un rato_

—_¡Muajaja! Naruto Shino y Yo los derrotaremos, trío de amargados—dijo kiba lanzando patadas que provocaron una gran onda de agua_

— _¡No estés tan seguro!...sasuke ataca_

_El chico sonrió, esa sonrisa coqueta y sonrisa la tiene desde que nació_

— _¡Chidori!—empezó a golpear fuertemente el agua pero naruto vino al contraataque_

— _¡Rasengan!_

_Estos dos niños se la pasaron arrojando agua como locos asta que sus brazos de verdad estaban agotados_

_Empezaron todos a reír agotados tomando aire_

—_Disfrutemos esto, que en unos años seremos mayores y será prohibido hacerlo—dijo shikamaru_

—_Yo soy mayor, y es divertido aun…solo que no se entere nadie—comento neji sonriendo_

—_Y aun te crece….eso—pregunto curioso el rubio de ojos azules_

— _¡¿eh!?—neji se sonrojo completamente_

—_Si…eso….tu cosita—continuo con la duda Shino_

—_Em, am, cla-claro…eso te seguirá creciendo_

— _¡Entonces cuando tenga 20 será enorme!—dijo asombrado naruto_

—_No seas exagerado naruto, esa cosa no crese tanto…y menos la tuya—sasuke empezó a burlarse y se cruzo de brazos_

— _¡Sasuke! ¡Te apuesto que la mía es mas grande que la tuya!—reto el niño, el pelinegro solo empezó a reír a carcajadas_

— _¡Por favor! La mía es la más enorme de todas—alardeo kiba_

— _¡Demuéstralo!—casi grito naruto viendo con los ojos entre cerrados al moreno _

_Kiba coloco sus manos alrededor de si ropa interior dispuesto a bajarla, las chicas cubrieron sus bocas con sus manos par ano gritar ni decir nada, no podían moverse ni dejar de ver. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora_

—_mmm ¡No! ¡NO tengo porque demostrarles algo que se que es verdad!—dijo kiba con orgullo las chicas suspiraron alivianadas_

_Peor antes de que naruto empezara a alegar Akamaru, nombre del perrito jalo el bóxer de su amo hasta que se cayera, los chico quedaron impresionados, las chicas que veían a kiba de espalda solo pudieron apreciar su diminuta y redonda retaguardia que tenia una marca de una mordida de perro. Las chicas abrieron como platos sus ojos ahora si estaban tensas_

— _¡Eso no es nada!—bajo su bóxer naruto y se cruzo de brazos, los demás hicieron lo mismo_

_Pero la chicas no lograron ver todo, una a otra se cubrieron los ojos y corrieron sigilosamente de nuevo a casa de tenten para tratar de superar ese trauma que con el tiempo se volvió un ultra secreto entre amigas, un secreto que jamás olvidarían y nunca le contarían a los chicos_

_Fin del flash back_

—y…. ¿kiba sigue teniendo esa marca?—preguntó tenten mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse

—Uy, claro que si, es permanente, aunque ahora tiene dos—dijo ino riendo un poco

— ¡Ya no lo negaste!—se sorprendió hinata

— ¿Ya para que?—suspiro— Es obvio que todos saben así que, no importa

— ¿Tu padre ya sabe que son novios?—pregunto inocentemente la ojiperla, nadie dijo nada ese silencio fue incomodo para todas

—Hina, somos amigos con derechos

— ¡oh!...disculpa…

—No te preocupes—dijo sin interés y se volvió a recostar en la hierba húmeda

Hinata abrió la boca, ella quería comentar algo verdadero, algo que prevendría muchos problemas futuros, pero sakura puso su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio, es mejor no decir nada, no por ahora…pensaron erróneamente ellas.

Por otra parte estaban los chicos refrescándose bajo los ventiladores de los vestidores, solamente estaban kiba, neji, sasuke, sai y naruto, tranquilamente riéndose de sus problemas

—Y dije "No mames que cuuuuerpazo tienes"—dijo kiba cambiando un poco su voz

—y eso….¿debería importarme?—escupió Sai disgustado

— ¡Bueno que tu nunca has estado con una chica buenota—exclamó vulgarmente kiba

—Pues no, eso no es importante

— ¡Oh! Cierto, que tu eres un virgen necesitado, que nadie le hace caso—empezó a burlarse kiba del chico de una tez muy blanca

— ¡eh, eh! Tranquilo muchachos, no hay que pelear…porque no nos relajamos un poco, no hay nadie aquí—diciendo esto el pelinegro uchiha cerro con seguro la puerta para que nadie entrara o saliera

Neji que era el adulto responsable de estos bebes pre-universitarios no estaba con ellos, había salido por una razón ( que milagrosamente no era tenten) momento perfecto para portarse mal. De sus casilleros personales sacaron una botella de Wiski a la mitad sasuke saco unos cigarrillos y empezaron a disfrutar de estas sustancias dañinas para salud. Se pasaban la botella y daban un trago cada quien sasuke y kiba empezaron a fumar, Sai intento acompañarlos pero al parecer no se sentía muy cómodo. Naruto, simplemente dio dos tragos y No fumo, no le gustaba fumar, sin embargo podía soportar estar con sus amigos fumadores.,

Se escucharon risas de chicas a lo lejos, rápidamente apagaron sus cigarros que quedaron a la mitad. Los escondieron bien debajo de los casilleros, sasuke saco del casillero de neji la acetona que era de tenten y la colocaron en sus manos para mitigar el olor. También usaron rápidamente sobre ellos un aromatizante de esos que mitigan malos olores. Un frasco con espray de limón para quitarlo mas y listo, ellos ya tenían un poco de practica con esto. Tocaron varias veces pero cuando ellos se aseguraron de que todo estaba impecable abrieron. Era neji que tenia la cara muy arrugada, Estaba enojado

— ¡Que demonios hacen!—dijo entre dientes y azoto la puerta—Afuera huele a humo de cigarro sasuke

—Por dios uno no tiene nada de malo—dijo despreocupado

—En al escuela si—seguía enojado

—No saben lo que puede causar esto—regaño a todos

—Oh…claro que lo saben—dijo una voz a las espaldas de ellos, una voz calmada y un poco apagada

— ¡Puta madre!—dijo kiba no muy alto pero eso no importaba mucho ahora

—Muy bien jovencitos, justo ahora en mi oficina…nadie se salva… ni tu hyuga—dijo el directo kakashi y se dio la media vuelta

Era mejor que lo siguieran, si no querían más problemas. Desde que se volvió el jefe de esta cárcel llamada escuela las cosas cambiaron y mas con los futuros egresados. Los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirlos, caminaron detrás del director, aunque no lo hicieron como el clásico niño castigados, ellos muy a su estilo, ya estaba acostumbrados a ser reportados y las chicas de primer año los veían como unos malotes guapos, los malos sexys de la escuela ni una chica se salvaba de caer a sus pies, bueno algunos chicos también.

— ¡Hey! Son los chicos—exclamo tenten y rápido corrió hacia donde iban ellos ya que vio a Neji entre esa bolita

— ¿Si son?—pregunto sakura entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver bien

—Si, ¡son ellos!—afirmo hinata que era la de mejor vista

—En que liso se habrán metido ahora

—Y justo a pocos días de salir de esta cárcel—exclamo sakura— ¿vamos?

—No nos dejaran pasar, mira—la rubia les enseño un mensaje que había mandado tenten que decía que no la dejaban pasar y que necesitaba de su ayuda

El director sentado en su silla los cinco chicos implicado enfrente

— ¿Por qué demonios hacen ese tipo de escándalo ya a unos días de salir?—golpeo la mesa— ¡¿Qué acaso quieren tirar su preparatoria a la basura?!

—No profesor, lo sentimos mucho—hablo neji como representante

—pedir disculpas no es suficiente, estaban fumando en mi escuela, tomando alcohol por lo que parece, que no tiene un poco de moral

—Pues aquí no nos enseñaron la "moral"—murmuro sasuke y kiba escondió una risa

Entro sin tocar un profesor insignificante de ese lugar y le puso en el escritorio una bolsa de polvo blanco y se retiro mirando de reojo a Sai

—Demonios kiba, traes drogas a la escuela—le susurro naruto a kiba

—Soy drogadicto pero no estúpido—kiba estaba confundido

— ¿no me digan que es harina y las señoritas se van a poner a hacer un pastel?

Hubo un silencio los chicos querían alegar pero no les convenía

— ¡Eso no es de nosotros!

—Señor inuzukaza entiendo que son jóvenes y les gusta experimentar, esto es dañino para ustedes, puedes morir, y bueno si no quieren vivir y destrozarse lo pueden hacer pero no en una institución como esta—los regaño de pie

Los regaños y gritos del director kakashi eran huecos ese tapabocas no le dejaba escuchar toda su voz pero aun así era escalofriante

Empezaron a escucharse golpes brutales, en al puerta como intentaran derrumbarla. Eran tan fuertes que no dejaban hablar al profesor kakashi en paz así que ele ordeno a sai que abriera la puerta y lo hizo

Eran ellas enojadas, tenten dijo muy bajo

"_todos para uno y uno para todos"_

— ¡No puede culparlos de nada!

— ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!

—No los expulse

—déjenlos salir

Alegaron ellas mutuamente, provocando una sonrisa en los chicos y unos golpecitos en el corazón

—Señoritas tranquila—dijo el director— una por una

—Por que los regaña tanto, no puede expulsarlos

—ok claro que si puedo

— ¡Hay cosas peores que hacen otros algunos y ni siquiera lo saben!

—Porque ustedes se esconden bien

—Oh por favor no les haga nada

—No esta en duda, estarán expulsados

Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que las chicas empezaran a gritar escusas e insultos al director presente todo con tal de que se retractara. El solo alzo los brazos provocando el silencio de las chicas

—Ok…ustedes también

— ¡Que madr—mordió su lengua para no continuar

—Hijo de puta—dijo sasuke para si mismo

—ellas no han hecho nada mas que defendernos ¡De veras! A ellas no—las defendió el rubio

—lo siento uzumaki nunca retrocedo lo que digo

—Puta madre—se golpeo la frente la chica rubia

Hinata era la que estaba tensa no podía moverse no sabia que decir, por primera vez se había revelado ante un profesor y la han expulsado, naruto fue y la abrazo para tranquilizarla no, le importo nada. En eso se escuchando unos tacones golpear con la madera del suelo de esa oficina

—Usted no tiene derecho para expulsar a estos niños—dijo la profesora que usaba una bata blanca abierta, por dentro se lucia un vestido gris ajustado

— ¿Por qué lo dice, doctora Anko?—dijo fríamente kakashi

—Usted no tiene derecho de pedirle moral a sus estudiantes si usted llego a ser director por medio de estafas y juegos sucios—le reprocho

—Deje de mentir

— ¿Mentir? Por favor yo se todo de usted y tengo pruebas… ¿le gustaría dejarlo en vergüenza de estos chicos, o mejor aun de toda la escuela?—ella tenia en manos un micrófono con el cual se daban los mensajes a toda la escuela por medio de bocinas

—No…no podría

—oh claro que si puedo, así que me deja libre de cargos a estos chicos—dijo con autoridad y se paro frente de el muy cerca, perfecto para un beso, el hombre de cabello gris empezó a sudar enfrió sus manos demostraban su nerviosismo cuando temblaban

Estuvieron en silencio ambos profesores intercambiando miradas solamente, los chicos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos para saber que pasaba

—El le mintió, para que ella no aceptara ser la directora, la enamoro, jugo con ella y cuando ella rechazo al propuesta el la dejo—dijo una de las chicas muy bajo para no causar un alboroto

—Esta bien…no les pasara nada—se rindió ante la fuerte mirada de Anko, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un tiempo

Ella sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, mostrándole unos atributos que el se había perdido

— ¡Muy bien BBN! ¡Se han salvado esta vez! ¡Pero no quiero más problemas! No pongan el mal ejemplo y pórtense muy bien, si no…yo misma los castrare—sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras se iba junto a sus tacones que golpeaban muy coordinadamente haciendo un ritmo muy agradable

Los chicos estaban dispuestos a salir como si nada pero los freno la secretaria y los volvió a encerrar en la oficina

— ¡No crean que se salvaron!—dijo el profesor

— ¡Que demonios!— casi grita naruto

—Deben de tener un castigo todos…aran los exámenes aquí y ahora

— ¡QUE! ¡TODOS!—exclamaron al mismo tiempo

—Así es, si son tan buenos alumnos como presume su profesora deben de saber mucho, les pondremos los exámenes finales aquí y ahora…ni se molesten por salir a conseguir lápiz mi secretaria les dará unos de cortesía, y ahorita les desocuparan el laboratorio para que hagan el examen mas tranquilitos, sin que nadie los moleste. Por cierto yo personalmente los observare

—Lo dije antes, lo digo ahora….hijo de puta—repitió kiba

No tenían otro remedio en el camino de la dirección a el laboratorio los chicos tuvieron la oportunidad de charlar

—lo siento, lo sentimos todos, por nuestra culpa están ustedes en problemas—dijo el representante de los chicos Neji

—No se preocupen estamos aquí porque queríamos ayudarlos—respondió sakura sonriendo

—Mucha charla muchachitos vamos, rápido—ordeno la secretaria que era de baja estatura, con muchos kilos de mas y tenia boca de pato

Los sentaron dispersados con inteligencia según el director y le entregaron exámenes distintos a cada uno, por cierto de que solo tenían dos horas para acabarlos todos

—Re hijos de puta—continuo maldiciendo kiba

—Como no le da diarrea a ambos—siguió Ino

Empezaron a escribir los que se la veían mas difícil eran sakura y naruto, no sabían casi nada, y lo peor es que estaban juntos, no podían pedir ayuda a nadie, por su parte sasuke respondió rápidamente los problemas matemáticos, el examen de idiomas y química uno tras otro, hinata acabo los de filosofía, ciencias de la salud. Iban a buen ritmo el problema seria como ayudarse mutuamente

Alguien entro sin pedir permiso al laboratorio, nuevamente anko ella se veía mas seria que antes

—Tenemos que hablar Kakashi

—Es imposible

— ¿Quieres que lo diga enfrente de todos?—dijo fría y nuevamente una batalla de miradas, en donde gano anko, ambos fueron a la biblioteca, nadie estaba ahí y estaba junto al laboratorio

Como rayo los chicos intercambiaron preguntas, por suerte solo existía una versión de cada examen, era muy obvio los chicos no eran buenos estudiando pero para copiar eran unos expertos, en menos de 20 minutos acabaron todos los exámenes, claro que no omitieron esos detalles de cambiar algunas palabras para que no fuera tan obvio la copia, se escucho un rechinido y todos volvieron a sus exámenes.

El profesor kakashi pálido, sin habla como si todo el oxigeno se le hubiera terminado tras esa mascarilla. La profesora anko abrazo a kakashi causando un asombro en todos los presentes

— ¿No nos felicitaran?—sonrió a no mas poder la hermosa mujer—¡Vamos a ser padres!

Se escucho un grito chillón de las chicas que corrieron a abrasar a ese profesora que fue su hermana mayor y la felicitaron

—oh, mierda, esta jodido—comento kiba cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

Salieron de ese horroroso episodio, dispuestos a ir a casa y descansar un poco de tantos exámenes discusiones, peleas y sorpresas. Kiba arranco su moto y se paro justo en la esquina del colegio, esperando a la rubia, pero antes de colocarse el casco miro hacia atrás por si la veía venir, para su sorpresa ellas esta sonriendo, muy feliz platicando con el chico Sai ella sostenía un libro en sus manos, un libro de dibujos del artista, se veían muy alegres juntos

—Estúpido pálido—se coloco su casco y avanzo a máxima velocidad

En eso ino ve su reloj y se da cuenta que es tarde, al no ver a kiba en la esquina de siempre, opta por acceder ir acompañada de sai hasta su casa caminando

…

Era de noche sakura estaba cómodamente en ropa interior, escuchando música desde su computadora portátil, estaba viendo algunas fotos de sus vacaciones y recordando buenos momentos que paso en ese lugar tan hermoso. Pero un sonido la desconcertó y más cuando vio que se trataba de su celular, un mensaje del "_Que onda_" y nada más y nada menos que de sasuke uchiha. Tuvo que sentarse para crecerlo, el escribió un _"hey"_

"_¿Qué pasa sasuke?" —escribió ella_

"_no sales muy seguido"_

"_no mucho, no tengo porque"_

"_¿Quieres salir?"_

"_¿No es muy tarde?"_

"_puede que si, estoy seguro que tus padres no te dejarían"_

"_Así es"_

"_¿te importaría abrir tu ventana?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

La chica se levanto lentamente solo se coloco un camisón hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas. Abrió la cortina y vio una sombra negra, sin pensarlo abrió la ventana y ahí estaba el, el chico pelinegro con el cabello sexymente alborotado de ojos oscuros y con una sonrisa coqueta, sin mencionar ese perfume varonil que hacia derretir a cualquier mujer

—Hola

Ella quedo muda no sabia que hacer y un poco nerviosa, el chico saco su celular y escribo algo, a los pocos segundos el celular de la chica sonó ella volvió en si y reviso el mensaje

"_¿puedo pasar?"_

—Ah, claro—ella una no lo creía, el paso y se quedo a la mitad de la habitación observando solo a la chica— ¿a que has venido?

— ¿No puedo visitarte?

—No así…es incorrecto

— ¿Desde cuando has hecho las cosas correctas—le sonrió coquetamente muy cerca de ella

La chica cerro la ventana e invito a sasuke a sentarse pero el no lo hizo

—Sabes, me sentía solo, no sabía a donde ir, pude ir a cualquier bar, pero mi auto me trajo hasta aquí

—Sasuke—dio un paso frente a el con valor

—No puedes salir de mi mente ya…me lastimas a cada segundo

—Tu también a mi…desde hace mucho tiempo

En la computadora portátil aun se escuchaba música, casualmente en ese momento se escuchaba la canción de Bacilo Odio el silencio

_Oigo tu voz  
en el silencio  
cuando estoy solo  
te siento llegar  
Vienes aun  
entre las sombras  
Odio el silencio  
Odio el miedo a pensar_

Ella se sentía presa de su mirada, era intensa. Era como si por su pecho atravesaran espadas eso provocaba mirarlo, estaban tan cerca que ella tuvo que alzar su cara para seguirlo viendo y el agacharla un poco. El empezó a acariciarle la mejilla suavemente, su piel se sentía tan suave como e l pétalo de una rosa su cabello olía a fresas sus labios se veían rosados y tentativos a besar. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de sasuke. El primero en cerrar los ojos fue el ella lo siguió, sin ver sus labios se llamaban

_Si pudieras escuchar  
lo que dice tu voz  
si pudieras conocer  
a Quien dejaste en mi corazón  
marcas de rencor_

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no duela?

—No lo se, experimentar

_En el silencio  
escucho tu voz  
cuando estoy solo  
te siento regresar  
En el silencio  
escucho tu voz  
Cuando estoy solo  
cuando todos se van_

Nuevamente sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un dulce beso, sus labios chocaban lentamente, la música se volvió su cómplice, se escuchaban los tronidos de unos besos bien dados, no era el primer beso pero tal vez podía ser el mas significativo, los segundos pasaban y ellos no podían separarse seguían besándose, porque solo de esa manera la no dolía, sus corazones ya no dolían

_Donde estarás  
donde te encuentro  
tal vez mirarte me ayude a escapar  
Una mujer simple y serena  
siempre es mas fácil que ver hacia atrás_

…

Hola soy Yami y no se lo que son 2 días, si pero al menos no tarde tanto en actualizar, GRACIAS POR LEER! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo expreses, y por los favoritos. No se usar laptop por eso muchas faltas de ortografía, estoy ensayando

Estoy feliz y ansiosa este domingo pasaran muchas cosas - y mi único escape a la realidad será escribir…

**Coméntenme algo!** D: se siente feo nadie me pela… Oh…escuchen esa canción, a mi me encanta y es muy viejita la encontré en un reproductor de haces siglos y dije…perfecto!

Saludos

Yamile*


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Él la miro a los ojos después de ese beso, ella no soporto mucho su intensa mirada y lo abrazo, Sasuke solo acariciaba su cabello tiernamente. La noche se volvió fresca, la música aún se escuchaba pero muy baja, ella suspiraba

—creo que tienes que irte

— ¿eso quieres?

Ella callo, y el silencio otorgo una obvia respuesta

—tengo que irme, te podría meter en problemas—le dijo alejándose de ella—puede que tu habitación huela a humo por mi culpa

—ah, si—dijo tímida

—No te preocupes para la próxima no fumare antes de venir

— ¿próxima?

—Sí, próxima, vendré a visitarte más seguido—le sonrió y le dio un corto beso de despedida, después salió por la ventana con mucho cuidado

Sakura se aseguró de que bajara bien del árbol y lo hizo, fue muy perfecto en sus movimientos para no caer y lastimarse, su auto estaba a una cuadra de ahí y se fue nuevamente sin dejar huella

…

Después de un viernes cansado de clases, llego el fin de semana, eran las 8 de la mañana y el sol ya estaba pegando muy fuerte se sentía el calor en habitaciones incluso con árboles a su alrededor, por suerte esta habitación tenía el aire acondicionado a su máximo poder. La chica rubia semi desnuda se estiraba en la cama mientras buscaba a su acompañante de noche pero no estaba junto a ella

—Kiba—lo llamo apenas empezaba a despertar

Al no haber respuesta se levantó de la cama inmediatamente

— ¡eh! Tranquila mujer aquí estoy—dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofá a tomar un vaso con una sustancia al parecer una bebida energizarte—tengo dolor de cabeza

—Te traeré algo—Ino se puso de pie

—Pero primero vístete—dijo el moreno con una sonrisa seductora mientras veía los grandes senos de la chica

— ¡Ah!—se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación

Kiba se recostó en la cama toda deshecha y miraba el techo, en menos de 15 minutos regreso la chica

—Me hubieras despertado, mira, tomate esto con esto—en entrego en su mano dos pastillas algo grandes

—No te quería despertar, te ves hermosa durmiendo—dijo y trago ambas pastillas con un poco de agua

—Kiba—ella lo abrazo tiernamente y lo beso

—Oye, tu cabello pica—dijo riendo

— ¿quieres que recorte mi fleco?

—No, así eres perfecta—tomo tu mano alrededor de su cuello para hacer un beso más profundo

Ella se recostó en su pecho, el frio de la habitación los invitaba a no moverse ni un poco, después de todo era sábado no tenían nada que hacer

— ¿tu madre aun no sospecha nada?

—Pues, si no te perfumaras tanto yo creo que no—empezó carcajearse—siempre que viene a mi habitación dice que huele a vieja fina

— ¡Uy! Como es que adivina—empieza a reírse también— ¿No piensas contarle?

— ¿para qué?, si esto no importa

Fue como si ella se quedara muda, no podía hablar por más que quisiera disimular, un nudo en el corazón y mordía su lengua para no llorar, por alguna extraña razón. Por suerte el perro que tenía alado empezó a ladrar el pobre tenia frio y Kiba le abrió la puerta para que saliera

—Bien hermosa ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Ino decidida, molesta, como una fiera se lanzó a Kiba y con sus piernas se abrazó a su cintura, lo beso apasionadamente, provocándolo a que se moviera, el pego a Ino en la pared, acorralándola para besarla mejor, en ese momento sus mentes se fueron a otro mundo solo estaban ellos y una habitación fresca y cómoda donde podían tener sexo cuantas veces quisieran

La arrojo a la cama, nuevamente él tendría el poder en este acto, Ino no se dejó y le dio la vuelta, ella encima de él. Lo mordía ferozmente, lo besaba, lo amaba. Fue como una lucha entre ambos girando cambiando de posición Ino era algo tosca en sus movimientos sin embargo él se volvía cada vez más tierno

Aun no llegaba ese momento, estaban llegando a tocar en cielo ambos cuando el celular de Ino suena, ella no dudo y revisar. No le importo y empezó a responder el mensaje

— ¿Quién...—ella lo interrumpió con su respuesta

—Sai

Su sangre empezaba a hervir y se volvió más agresivo con sus movimientos obligando a Ino a tirar el teléfono al suelo

— ¡Kiba!—gruño

Terminando su acto Kiba se alejó molesto e Ino intento vestirse rápidamente para seguirlo peor parecía inútil él la evitaba en todo momento

— ¿Por dios que te pasa?

— ¡¿Qué que me pasa!? Como se te ocurre contestar ese teléfono

— ¿¡Qué?! Si como quiera esto no importa

No fue necesario que siguieran hablando sus miradas intensas seguían prendidas, fue uno de los mejores actos que habían tenido, fue agresivo, pasional terminando con agresión y una pelea, ¿Quién tenía la razón? Solo Ino tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa sin decir nada más

…

—Hinata…sabes que esto no es buena idea

—debemos de hacerlo Naruto-kun

—No, ¡No! Ya me arrepentí…me voy de aquí

—eso es imposible Naruto-kun—dijo la pequeña entre risas

Enseguida se escucharon gritos de terror de todos los que estaban en esa montaña rusa que bajaba a toda velocidad

Después de subirse a todos los juegos del parque de diversiones decidieron los tres tomarse un descanso para comer algo, los tres optaron por unas jugosas hamburguesas y unas bebidas frías

— ¡Por dios! Saben genial

—Verdad que si—dijo la niña dándole una mordida enorme a su hamburguesa—Gracias Naruto-kun por acompañarnos a mi hermana y a mí a este parque, eres muy divertido

—De nada Hanabi, me la he pasado de maravilla con ustedes

El chico rubio tomo por sorpresa a Hinata y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Hinata, dejando sorprendida a la niña

— ¡Oh! Me hace tan feliz verlos felices, eres el mejor novio ara mi hermana—casi grito la niña y abrazo a Naruto ella le tomo cariño rápidamente— ¿mi papa sabe de esto?

El rubio escupió su bebida como una fuente al escuchar esto, le sorprendió tanto que empezó a temblar

—bueno…este…—se quedó mudo

—no te preocupes Hanabi, mi padre lo sabe, pero no le es tan importante

— ¿¡Que!? Él lo sabe—aun seguía sorprendido

—Sí, pero no me creyó así que, bueno olvidemos de ese tema, y vamos a divertirnos ¿no?

—Naruto-kun me acompañas a la casa del terror

— ¿Yo?

—Hanabi, no entraras ahí, tendrás pesadillas

—Claro que no, ya soy mayor

Después de insistir más de media hora y 3 juegos más aceptaron ambos acompañar a la pequeña, la casa parecía antigua prometía tener muñecos de cera que causaban terror, fantasmas y mucha magia. Algo extraño pero entraron. Estaba oscuro, luces rojas en las esquinas, hacía mucho frio, un humo aparecía entre sus pies, música de fondo que erizaba la piel, en el techo colgaban rañas de gomas que se pegaban al cabello, Naruto estaba morado parecía un gatito indefenso, caminaron un poco más y cuando menos lo esperaron salió de una esquina una mujer de cabello largo y enredado con unos gritos ahogados que provocaron gritos de todas las personas que pasaron por ahí

Hanabi empezó a reírse de la escena que presenciaba, tal como Shaggy y Scooby doo, Hinata cargaba a Naruto en sus brazos, él estaba muerto de miedo y Hinata temblaba

Al salir de la casa del terror Naruto abrazo a su novia Hinata con ternura y le susurró al oído

—De esto no se debe enterar nadie

—Oh, claro Naruto—soltó una risita y beso al chico en la mejilla

Subieron a un juego que los puso de cabeza literalmente, terminaron las chicas mareadas esta vez Naruto no las acompaño tenía que atender otro asunto. Y cuando regreso las encontró a ambos platicando bajo una sombra de un árbol

—Para la niña más tierna—le entrego a Hanabi un algodón de azúcar en forma de flor—y para la novia más hermosa—a Hinata le entrego uno parecido pero en forma de rosa roja

—Gracias—dijo la niña y empezó a disfrutarlo

Hinata dio las gracias con un beso en los labios tierno que duro unos segundos

—Luna, promete que nunca nos separaremos—coloco el mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja y el aprovecho para acariciarle su rostro

—Ya te lo prometí Naruto—le sonrió tímidamente y el beso su frente

…

Por otra parte un poco alejado de Konoha estaban un par de tortolos visualizando su nuevo departamento y nido de amor donde ambos vivirían mientras estudian la universidad. Era acogedor, pequeño, tenía una cama vieja, pero además tenía una bella vista a un letrero de propaganda política

—Genial, cada vez que amanezca veré a ese tipo con cara de mustia—refunfuño Tenten y Neji la abrazo por detrás y beso su cuello

—Yo te veré cada mañana y con eso me basta para ser feliz—ella se dio la vuelta y rodeo su cuello con sus pequeñas manos

—Futuro doctor, ¿acepta vivir conmigo para siempre?

—Claro que acepto futura administradora de empresas, quiero vivir contigo siempre, eres mi razón de existir, Tenten ya sabes, te amo

—Yo te amo más Neji…—sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce con sabor a miel

Los besos los orillaron a dejar ese desayuno de hot cakes bañados de miel para recostarse un poco en el sofá antiguo que estaba ahí, ella lo miraba a los ojos, el la acariciaba tiernamente admirando la belleza que tenía por novia

—Sabes Tenten, si algo llegara a pasar, yo quiero que seas feliz…muy feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, te amo tanto que solo me interesa tu felicidad—ella lo callo con un beso

—No digas cosas así, tu y yo viviremos por siempre juntos, amándonos, como ahora, y para siempre, hasta estar arrugaditos y feos, tus ojos serán los mismos que del hombre que me enamore, no importa como estés por fuera, si te falta un brazo o no puedes caminar…o ver, te amare siempre, y vamos a tener muchos hijos, muchos y seremos eternamente felices—la chica sonreía mientras lloraba Neji la abrazo y empezó a acariciar su espada, beso la cabeza de su chica y susurró

—Ese es mi plan—suspiro—por siempre juntos mi amor

…

Todo el día del sábado se la pasó encerrada en su habitación, se volvía cansado y tenía sueño, la monotonía podría matarla, pero no podía hacer mucho fuera de casa. Escuchaba música limpiaba su habitación, y estaba en redes sociales mientras pasaba este sábado que parecía nunca terminar

La chica de cabello rosa dejo a un lado su computadora y coloco en el mini estero de su habitación un CD oprimió el botón de play y empezó a escucharse fuerte la canción miss right de teen top. No pudo evitar cantar un poco y bailar. Sus piernas delgadas se movían de extremo a extremo de su habitación al ritmo de la música movia sus caderas y hombros

—rallallallallalla rallallallallalla—canto sin vergüenza y alboroto su cabello un poco daba brinquitos y disfrutaba la música de este grupo Teen Top que siempre la invitaba a moverse como loca

Su celular empezó a sonar pero la música era más fuerte, sin embargo empezó a vibrar y se calló sutilmente de la mesa, por suerte había un oso de peliche que amortiguo su caída

—Casi—dijo nerviosa la chica tomo su celular y reviso esos dos mensajes que le habían llegado

De Sasuke Uchiha

"_Creo que deberías poner esta foto de perfil"_ con este mensaje envió una foto de ella hace unos segundos cuando bailaba, se veía su esbelta figura dando brinquitos y su cabello alborotado

La chica quedo paralizada, después empezó a arder su cara la vergüenza era evidente, arrojo a la cama su celular y abrió rápido la ventana para buscarlo a el

— ¡Sasuke!—gruño entre molesta y apenada

Sus padres entraron a la habitación enseguida

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? pareces un loca, cierra esa ventana que vergüenza que dirán los vecinos, anda hija escóndete—dijo su madre jalándola dentro de la habitación y cerro la ventana

—hija cuando vas a aceptar que ese chico nunca será para ti, ya olvídalo, deberías de hacerle caso a ese que se le parece, como se llamaba…

— ¿Shikamaru? El listo, o te refieres al chico piel de harina, ¡oh! El chico uzumaki, no está nada mal

—O el tal Chouji es de buena familia—opinó el padre

— ¡No! Como crees es demasiado gordito y no es para mi hija

— ¡Mama! ¡Papa!, podrían irse de mi habitación—la chica empujo delicadamente a sus padres fuera de habitación y se encerró bajo llave, suspiro y reviso el mensaje de Sasuke

"jeje"

Ella le escribió

_Crees que es muy gracioso, es vergonzoso y eres un cobarde_

"lo siento Sakura, mi ropa olía a cigarro pude visitarte bien, algún día se te hará"

Fin de la conversación, por ahora

…

En su obscura habitación perfectamente ordenada, sus libros por orden alfabético, sus discos de rock a clásica, un chico demasiado ordenado, sus guitarras en una esquina bien acomodada, en su piano antiguo tenía muchas hojas sueltas tal vez una canción que no pudo terminar, se escuchaba música de fondo Guns and roses, november rain, estaba anocheciendo la canción quedaba para el momento

Empezaba a refrescar el ambiente, pronóstico de lluvia, el chico con bermudas y playera obscura disfrutaba del calor que le proporcionaba un cigarrillo, después de fumar casi diario se había acostumbrado su cuerpo a esta sustancia. Por suerte para su vida solo fumaba dos diarios el fuego no le gustaba mucho

Estaba sentado en balcón que daba hacia su patio un jardín muy pintoresco a pesar que solo Vivian hombres en esa casa tenían un buen mantenimiento del jardín, ya que era lo que le gustaba a su madre hacer

Estos recuerdos golpeaban el corazón de Sasuke, el seguía fumado, escucho que alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto y por educación apago el cigarro y lo dejo a un lado. Itachi simplemente se sentó junto a su hermano, se veía un poco cansado sus ojeras eran muy notables su cabello no brillaba le faltaba un poco de sueño.

—Sasuke cuando piensas dejar de fumar

—tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo dejar de hacer

—Soy tu hermano y te cuido

—Solo cuando te acuerdas—dijo sin pensar, solamente se volvía tonto al hablar con su hermano

—Hermano te quiero, no quiero que te pase nada malo, por favor deja de hacerlo—tomo su mano y la apretó para que soltara el cigarro—esto te está matando

— ¿y si eso quiero?

—No digas eso Sasuke, a nuestros padres les hubiera gustado verte crecer como un hombre sano—suspiro—cuando naciste prometí ser el mejor hermano, permíteme serlo, deja de fumar…te va a matar

Sasuke se quedó en silencio meditando a sus padres

—Tienes sustento económico, tienes educación, eres inteligente, tienes amigos tienes todo en esta vida, sigue adelante hermano, no te pierdas de mucho que te queda por vivir… ¿no te gustaría vivir bien, con alguna chica? Que tal con esa Hinata

—Ella no tiene nada que ver—dijo rápidamente

—Bueno, cualquier chica que tú quieras, casarte tener hijos—sonrió—mi mama era de esas mujeres que deseaban tener nietos para consentirlos

—Era una buena mujer—continuo Sasuke

—Y nuestro padre también, no tuvo ningún vicio, hay que seguir su ejemplo

—No pienso dejarlo, me gusta

—Inténtalo, cambia, es por tu bien—sus palabras se debilitaban, sonrió y le coloco los dos dedos índice y medio en su frente—te quiero hermano

Sasuke detuvo a su hermano con sus manos estaba muy débil

—Ok Itachi te estás pasando de fiestas, deja a los akatsukis un tiempo, tú necesitas descansar— ayudo a su hermano a caminar hasta a su habitación lo dejo dormir tranquilo

Cuando regreso a su habitación cambio la música y empezó a escuchar a Mika para no deprimirse escondió en un cajón los cigarrillos que tenía y tomo su celular, para su sorpresa Sakura estaba enviándole emoticonos con caras enojadas, Sasuke empezó a reírse y contesto con caritas sonrientes

…

—Chicos mi hermanastro conoce un lugar maravilloso, él va a muchos lugares pero, no es enserio ¡Naruto!—la rubia se molestó—Pon atención a lo que hablo

—Claro Reina Ino—dijo burlonamente el chico con bigotes de gato

— ¿Me acompañaran?

—Para eso estamos aquí Ino, si nos enfermamos del estómago lo haremos juntos—dijo Sakura riendo

—Menos, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten y Shino—dijo Naruto

—Bueno es que ellos son unos aguafiestas—continuo diciendo Sai que los acompañaba

— ¡Yo dije que sí! Mi amiga de toda la vida, mis amigos, pizza y ella paga qué más puedo pedir—dijo Chouji riéndose

—Los quiero, gracias por acompañarme con mis antojos de pizza dorada y con muchas anchoas

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Lo escuche en la televisión deben de saber deliciosas—la chica sonrió— ¡Oh ahí viene mi hermano!

La chica empezó a hacer señas y se acercó un chico con un auto color rojo, un chico rubio muy llamativo

— ¡Tu medio hermano es akatzuki!—dijo sorprendido Naruto

—Sí, mi padre es un travieso—empezó a reír la chica y se acercó a saludar a los chicos

—hermana guapa los llevare pero dense prisa que iré a visitar a un amigo

Los chicos se apresuraron a subir y aunque un poco amontonados fueron en camino a esa pizzería que prometía ser buena, estaba a unos 20 minutos de viaje, al llegar solo le alcanzo a deidara decir adiós y se marchó rápidamente, los chicos entraron y almorzaron una enorme pizza de 40 rebanadas

— ¡Las anchoas saben deliciosas!—dijo Ino contenta

— ¿Esta loca Ino? es asqueroso—dijo Sakura—Ino estas comiendo mucho

—Sakura, será mejor que no opines nada—dijo cordialmente Sai tranquilizándola

El silencio se hizo presente, pero todos seguían comido y contando chistes, empezaba el cielo a oscurecerse tal vez un poco de lluvia por hoy, Ino miro a sus amigos riendo, ella no lo hacia el clima le causo una extraña sensación en el estómago se levantó y dirigió al baño por suerte estaba sola, cerro bajo llave y se lavó la cara para ver si así podía olvidar lo que había visto hace unos días, que la atormentaba

_Flash back_

_Una tarde común en Konoha, Sai le había pedido un favor a Ino, ella consideraba a Sai un buen amigo así que no dudo en apoyarlo, la casa donde vivía Sai estaba muy cerca de un pequeño parque abandonado, ellos estaba haciendo un proyecto para publicarlo en internet y dar frutos si es que gustaba. La ventana de esa sala era grande Ino se distrajo y miro hacia ella, observo a un chico acorralando a una adolescente de no más de 16 años, le coqueteaba la acariciaba le tocaba más debajo de sus caderas, la chica era tímida pero intentaba responder, el espectáculo fue visto por la chica rubia, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio el rostro del chico. Esos estúpido triángulos rojos que la lastimaban, esos labios que ella besaba estaban besando el pecho de una chica en público, ella puso ambas manos en el pecho su respiración se fue cortando, el llanto se hizo presente y aun costado de ella estaba Sai que se había dado cuenta de todo, el abrazó Ino y la consoló_

—_Ino tranquila—dijo poniendo la cortina para evitar seguir viendo esa escena—Ino por favor_

_Ella no controlo su llanto, era natural inesperado, Sai estuvo allí. Cuido de ella toda la noche, trato hacerla sonreír comieron helados ambos hasta en la madrugada, se divirtieron jugando videojuegos matando zombis. Sai a pesar de todo sabia como ser un amigo, y lo era en verdad, ese ese momento Ino y Kiba no tienen mucho contacto._

_Fin del flash back_

— ¿Tranquila?—pregunto el chico pálido tocando el tocador de mujeres

— ¡Sí!—salió y abrazo a su amigo Sai

Acompañaron a sus amigos a convivir un rato más mientras tuvieran vida seguirían siendo amigos…prometieron

…

Sakura y Naruto fueron juntos de regreso a casa, caminando era odiosa su compañía siempre estaban peleando por eso nadie los compaña, en su camino la lluvia se desato y se ocultaron de ella bajo el tejado de una pequeña casa, al fin y al cabo en ese lugar pasan muchos taxis podrían pedir uno y listo, pero una escena casi frente de ellos los detuvo, una pareja de cabello obscuro, ambos con la tez blanca y ambos compartiendo sus labios en un beso, el chico tenía una tarjeta entre sus dedos.

Ni a Sasuke ni a Hinata se les veía obligados a hacerlo

…

Aquí es cuando muchos me querrán matar y los dejare con dudas al próximo capítulo ¡Kya! No sé ni que voy a inventar pero bueno jeje

Kakashi y Anko, también amo esa pareja; se supone que andaban saliendo, Anko era muy buena maestra le propusieron ser la directora de la escuela, Kakashi fue la segunda opción y él lo sabía por eso el conquisto a Anko para que ella no optara quedarse con el puesto, la engaño la utilizo, pero el baboso se enamoró aww, ok y luego Anko mintió (tal vez no) que estaba embarazada para distraerlo un poco y que ellos pudieran copiarse en los exámenes

Ciertamente no se ni que revoltura hice pero al final se unen las piezas del rompecabezas

Cada vez falta menos para que sea una Universitaria, ojalá pueda seguir escribiendo porque me gusta

Saludos

Yami


	11. Chapter 11

Muero de risa…subí el capítulo 10 por error XD jajaja gracias Yuki Jonico; si no me dices ni cuenta me doy :P

Capitulo 11:

— ¡Imbécil!

No importo que estuviera lloviendo este chico jalo a su amigo y a golpes lo tiro al suelo, los golpes empezaron en el rostros y Naruto era bien correspondido con Sasuke, él se defendía erróneamente con golpes, las palabras sobraban solo se escuchaban los gritos de Hinata y Sakura tratando de que se separaran. Los golpes se volvían más fuertes, provocando sangrado en el rostro, nadie los observaba, era intensa la pelea, la impotencia de las chicas se volvía en tortura. Hinata no soporto mucho y empujo a Sasuke para separarlos poniéndose en su lugar Naruto soltó un golpe que iba directo al rostro de la chica. Por suerte lo desvió un poco dando un golpe en seco contra el pavimento

— ¡Mierda!—grito de dolor, sus huesos dela mano tronaron, el chico miro los ojos de Hinata que estaban inundados de lágrimas, el chico solo la miraba enojado sin decir nada se levantó con ayuda de Sakura

La chica peli rosa también compartía ese rostro de decepción, odio, ese rostro de dolor. Se marcharon dejando a los chicos de cabello obscuro solos, la lluvia no importaba ellos seguían mojándose. Sasuke que estaba en el suelo se quejaba de dolor Hinata fue a ayudarlo

— ¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?—pregunto intentando levantarlo pero enseguida el chico empezó a quejarse

—No, no creo que al caer me lastime—empezó a escupir sangre—me duele —hablaba c con dificultad

—Tranquilo Sasuke-kun llamare a una ambulancia—la chica de ojos colore perla se alejó un poco de Sasuke para llamar por su celular y que el agua no dañara dicho aparato

La vista de Sasuke era borrosa la lluvia que caía le impedía ver, y sentía que su mundo terminaba al igual de Hinata, la mirada tan penetrante de Naruto, la mirada de odio le dolía en el corazón, sabía que se había equivocado y ambos temían que después de tanto esfuerzo han perdido a esas personas especiales.

En un pequeño hospital estaba Naruto sentado mirando su mano la habían vendado y enyesado, se había roto un par de huesos, pero eso no era su principal dolor si no esa imagen que no se borraba de su cabeza, su mejor amigo besando a su chica

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hayan hecho?—pregunto muy débil la chica que tenía a un lado

—No lo sé—su tono de voz era más serio, más maduro—Es un maldito

— ¿Qué haremos?—pregunto a chica que estaba temblorosa, no sabía cómo actuar, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

—No es bueno vengarse, simplemente no los volveré a ver—se detuvo y reflexiono—No lo soportaría

—tienes razón—tomo un poco de café para calentar su interior

…

Mientras tanto en otro hospital un poco más grande Sasuke que fue internado de emergencia tenia algunas fracturas y heridas, Hinata estaba sentada en la sala de espera sola, el silencio la torturaba mas, decidió hacer una llamada telefónica y fue lista en su decisión

—Neji, necesito tu ayuda, Sasuke está en urgencias…creo que estará bien…si, necesito hablar contigo—colgó y se quedó sentada esperando que alguien llegara

Ya el cielo se había oscurecido eran las 8:30 pm, apenas Neji había llegado con Tenten y Kiba. Eran los únicos que ella había contactado ya que eran quien más la conocía. Tenten con una cara de sorpresa, corrió y abrazo tiernamente a Hinata

— ¿es enserio?

—Muy enserio—intento contener sus lagrimas

—hey, hey tranquila—intento calmarla Kiba

— ¿Y Sasuke?—pregunto

—Ya está estable…necesitamos contarles algo

Los cuatro amigos entraron a la habitación donde encontraron aun Sasuke más pálido de lo normal envuelto en vendas, vio a sus amigos e intento sonreír pero al parecer aun le dolía

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué bestia te hizo esto!?—dijo Kiba sorprendido

—una de nueve colas—soltó una risa y luego hizo una mueca por el dolor

—Pareces momia Sasuke—comento Neji inspeccionándolo, después el todo estaba aprendiendo un poco el futuro doctor, leyó el expediente— Aquí dice que estarás libre dentro de unos días

—Si puedo caminar—agrego Sasuke—bien chicos, Hinata y yo tenemos una larga historia que contarles

— ¡No nos juzguen por favor!—dijo inclinándose un poco la chica toda avergonzada

…

En un popular bar karaoke de Konoha se encontraba este par de chicos, no importo que uno de ellos no pudiera mover una mano, ambos con estos sentimientos encontrados estaban ahí tratando de olvidar con música y cerveza todos sus problemas

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

—Esa es mi amiga—casi grita Naruto mientras bebía extrañamente de la cerveza con la mano izquierda, ya que no sabía muy bien utilizarla o tal vez ya estaba muy borracho

Sakura se bajó del escenario dejando el micrófono libre y se sentó en la barra junto a su amigo

—Ese idiota de Sasuke, no sabe lo que se pierde—empezó a reír—serás muy plana, grosera y nada atractiva, pero

— ¡Na- Ru-To!—le dio un golpe en la mejilla no tan fuerte

El rubio solo empezó a reír, Sakura bebió rápidamente dos cervezas y la ansiedad la mataba tomo de la mano de la muñeca de Naruto y le hizo una cordial invitación a cantar una canción con él. Ambos se pararon detrás del micrófono, esta vez fue una canción de las más populares, sin embargo ellos no la escogieron

_Rata inmunda__  
__animal rastrero__  
__escoria de la vida__  
__adefesio mal hecho___

_Infrahumano__  
__espectro del infierno__  
__maldita sabandija__  
__cuánto daño me has hecho_

Naruto con poco conocimiento empezó a actuar movimientos, a dramatizar y moverse ridículamente, Sakura lo seguía después de todo nadie los conocía, cantaban con sentimiento, borrachos hasta desgarrarse la garganta

_Alimaña__  
__culebra ponzoñosa__  
__deshecho de la vida__  
__te odio y te desprecio___

_Rata de dos patas__  
__te estoy hablando a ti__  
__porque un bicho rastrero__  
__aun siendo el más maldito__  
__comparado contigo__  
__se queda muy chiquito_

Entraron al bar Ino y Sai y bajaron a esos dos inmediatamente, pagaron lo que debían y los subieron al auto de Sai ambos estaban en mal estado tanto Sakura como Naruto, no podían sostenerse

— ¡Que les pasa! ¡Los están buscando!—los regaño Ino

— ¡Te vale no!—gruño Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sakura

—Oh, no, tranquilos—intento separarlos Sai

—Sai, no podemos llevarlos a casa así, podemos…

—mi casa siempre está sola, estará bien si los cuidamos ahí

—Gracias—dijo Ino tomando el brazo de Sai y regalándole una linda sonrisa

En el estéreo se escuchaba la canción "ella y yo" de aventura

— ¡Quita esa mierda!—grito Naruto, luego vio a Sai a los ojos, pero estaba tan tomado que empezó a tener alucinaciones, confundiéndolo con Sasuke— ¡hijo de pu!—sujeto el cuello de su camisa intentando golpearlo

— ¡Hey tranquilo Naruto! Es Sai—dijo Ino separándolos—será mejor irnos ya, yo cuido de ellos

Llegando a la solitaria casa de Sai lo primero que hicieron es recostar a los dos chicos y cubrirlos, después empezaron a reflexionar y pensar que sería lo mejor

—No sé qué haya pasado…pero es algo grave, Sakura nunca se emborracha—dijo preocupada la rubia, Sai la abraza

—Puede que sí, algo les afecto lo más seguro, Naruto no es de vicios a menos que este deprimido, de seguro se peleó con Sasuke, ellos siempre salen juntos a tomar—empezó a deducir Sasuke

—Creo que no soy la única con problemas

— ¡hey Ino! Tranquila—obligo a la chica a sentarse en la silla, él se arrodillo y la miro a los ojos—Estoy aquí, soy tu amigo, te cuidare. Si te quedas sin un centavo trabajare para darte dinero, si te enfermas gravemente te llevare a los mejores hospitales, si quieres golpear a alguien…aquí estoy para que me masacres—comento riendo

—lose, eres una gran persona Sai, como quisiera que fueras tú...—ella empezó a derramar lagrimas

—no llores, aun no estamos seguros

— ¡Hijo de puta!

—Maldito estúpido Uchiha

Gritaban los dos chicos entre sueños, a Sai e Ino no les quedo remedio que cuidarlos toda la noche, no tenían otro remedio, eran sus amigos.

…

Sakura vendada de los ojos toma de la mano de Ino prometiéndole que le dará una sorpresa para que deje de estar deprimida, ella usaba auriculares para no sospechar nada, ella amaba las sorpresas. Sin embargo Naruto, amarrado de manos y pies amordazado, y con un pañuelo en los ojos cargado y obviamente llevado a la fuerza por sus amigos Kiba, Sai y Neji

Subirlo al auto fue fácil, lo difícil fue llevarlo hasta aquel punto de reunión, entraron a la casa y el chico de cabello obscuro hizo una señal para que lo soltaran, lo desamarraron y por ultimo le quitaron la venda de los ojos…grave error

— ¡Sasuke!—grito con rabia, Sakura escucho e nombre y se quitó le venda intento huir pero Sai la sujeto muy fuerte, lo que no pudieron evitar es que Naruto corriera a golpear a Sasuke

Hinata se interpuso y con solo dos dedos de su mano toco los puntos débiles de Naruto paralizando su cuerpo e impidiendo que se moviera

— ¡Arg! ¡Hinata te he dicho que no hagas eso!—gruño muy molesto en el suelo

—No puedes golpearlo, volverá al hospital

— ¡Pienso mandarlo a la tumba! ¡mal amigo!

—Naruto tenemos que hablar

— ¡Tú la estabas besando maldito!—decía con rabia tratando de recuperar la movilidad

—En realidad no del todo—comento Sai aun sujetando a Sakura

— ¡Cómo no!—reacciono agresivo y trato de golpear a Sasuke de nuevo pero Hinata volvió a inmovilizarlo con sus técnicas especiales— ¡Hinata deja de hacer eso!—dijo muy enojado con ella pero ella lo abrazo aunque él la rechazara y ahí se quedo

Naruto respiraba el aroma de su pelo y eso le ayudaba a tranquilizarse

—Todo empezó hace unos años…—empezó a relatar Sasuke—Se escucha egoísta y arrogante, pero yo era un niño muy popular entre las chicas todas estaban enamoradas de mí, yo para ser pequeño leía cosas sobre el amor, me intereso experimentar y tenía la libertad de escoger a cualquier chica pero, no quería que fuera fácil. Todas estaban enamoradas de mí, excepto Hinata

—Yo siempre estuve enamorada de…Naruto—dijo muy bajo el nombre avergonzándose un poco— y a la vez el enamorado de Sakura

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo

—empecé a escribirle notas a Hinata, las ponía discretamente en su mochila

—sin saber que era él las respondía…y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos invisibles—Hinata abrazo fuerte a Naruto para que no escapara

—ella me conto que su "enamorado" le gustaba otra chica, yo le propuse que ella se enamorara de mi—suspiro—Claro que éramos niños, y yo solo veía a Hinata nunca cruce palabras en ese entonces

—Yo no quise hacerlo me daba miedo

—lo último que le mande a Hinata fue una carta donde incluía que algún día la besaría

— ¡Es por eso que se besaron! ¡Pero si eso es una pen-!

—Encontré esa carta y hable con Sasuke, fueron unos simples mensajes y quedamos que mejor él la conservara

—Ese día nos citamos casi obligatoriamente por Itachi—empezaron a ir al punto y dejar se dé rodeos—nos cubrió la lluvia y en la carta decía que le prometía besarla, lo olvide. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

—Y me beso—dijo tímidamente enseguida Naruto empezó a moverse para volver a golpear a Sasuke, Hinata solo le dio un apretón y se calmo

—Pero sobre la carta

— ¡¿Qué!?—grito Sakura que aún estaba en los brazos de Sai en la puerta de la casa

—Nuestros labios no se tocaron…la carta estaba en medio de ellos

—ustedes vieron de lejos y parecía un beso real

—pero aun así…perdonen

—Disculpen nuestras imprudencias—dijeron al mismo tiempo

En ese momento Sai y Hinata soltaron a los prisioneros de sus brazos, ellos se reunieron y se vieron a los ojos, estaban dispuestos a salir de la casa sin decir nada

—Chicos, piénselo bien, ellos cometieron un error…pero ustedes cometerían uno más grandes si se alejan—concluyo Neji y ellos salieron de la casa

…

La chica de cabello rosa llega a su casa con pocos ánimos, con la mirada en el suelo con la mente en otro mundo. Entra a casa y se quita los zapatos como habitualmente acostumbra, su mama la ve en la entrada y la toma del brazo

—Sakura hay algo en tu habitación—dice su madre jalándola llevándola hasta su habitación

— ¿Qué es?—pregunto desganada

—Tienes que verlo tú misma—la madre parecía ansiosa

Entraron ambas mujeres a la habitación y lo primero que se encontraron fueron con un mar de pétalos rosas regados en su habitación, la chica se quedó paralizada observando cada rosa que estaba en el piso

—No sé cómo llegaron ahí, pero han de ser como 100 rosas—comentaba la madre, pero un sonido la hizo irse corriendo, era la vaporeara que sonaba muy fuerte— ¡la comida!

Sakura seguía anonadada caminó despacio entre las rosas parecía haber un pequeño camino así que caminó de puntillas, hasta que llego a un montón de rosas las separo un poco y encontró una carta, ella la abrió y se encontró una foto de su conejo preferido con el que ella dormía, estaba amarrado con cuerdas y en su boca había un pañuelo parecía secuestrado y había una nota que decía:

"_Si quieres volver a verlo, y por lo tanto poder dormir tranquila, ven a mi casa…S.U."_

La chica rápidamente fue a su cama y empezó a buscar entre todos sus peluches ese peluche especial que casi siempre está bien oculto

—Sasuke—suspiro y arrugo la carta enojada

…

Enfrente del lago más pequeño y lindo de Konoha, bajo un árbol que daba una hermosa sombra, sentado en césped estaba Naruto aclarando sus sentimientos, mientras admiraba este anochecer de un color particular de tonos anaranjados que llegaban a ser rosados. Suspiraba y meditaba, ella la mujer que le gustaba y el su mejor amigo de toda la vida, aunque no fue un beso real

—Naruto-kun—dijo muy suave la chica que traía un vestido muy lindo en tono melón con un cinturón color café al igual que su zapatos, el chico la miro con tristeza, le pareció muy linda parecía una muñeca, su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido

El chico volvió a bajar su mirada mirando ese lago que se movía un poco por el viento, Hinata se atrevió a sentarse junto a él. Sin mirarse uno al otro estuvieron apreciando ese paisaje un rato

—Te contare una historia—dijo ella— Una historia de una pequeña y torpe niña, era ignorada por ser débil y casi no hablaba con los demás

Naruto escuchaba atentamente como ella contaba la historia

—Su primo se metía en problemas con los demás chicos, y ella era la que pagaba sus actos, esos chicos una vez querían hacerle daño a esa niña, ella estaba atemorizada, pero alguien llego, un niño de su misma edad, de cabello amarillo y unas cicatrices en la cara. Él se atrevió a enfrentar a esos brabucones aunque fueran más altos que el—suspiro—el me defendió, me salvo, se volvió mi héroe y ese día, fue el día que me enamore de él, y hasta la fecha lo sigo asiendo

Naruto con sus ojos brillantes miro a Hinata con ternura, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su boca cosquilleaba para que soltara una sonrisa y poco a poco lo hizo

—Naruto, no sabes cuánto te espere. Esperando ese milagro que yo también te gustara y ahora que por fin puedo gustarte te perdí por una tontería. No quiero Naruto, no quiero—la chica empezó a llorar Naruto se partió el orgullo y abrazo a la chica acariciando su largo cabello

—Sabes Hinata-chan, eso que paso no fue más que un juego, lo he visto en televisión, pasarse una carta por la boca, es una tontería—sacudió su cabeza acomodando sus palabras—Confió en ti, y aunque me duela admitirlo en Sasuke, tú no tienes la culpa, me gustas, quiero estar contigo…te perdono

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto mirándolo

—Muy enserio—sonrió—Aunque a Sasuke no lo sé, tomara su tiempo

—Romperle los huesos no fue suficiente—sonto una risa

—sacare el demonio que tengo dentro y acabare con el—empezó a reír cómplice—Sé que tenía envidia de que no tenía una chica tan hermosa como la mía, pero no me la quitara, porque tu Hinata eres mía

La cara de la chica se volvió roja como tomate, ella cantaba muy bajo una melodía del perdón y su hermosa voz fue la que lo hizo tomar una decisión

—Pero como quiera, también oficialmente no somos nada, el permiso de Neji no es muy oficial—dijo inesperadamente el chico— ¿Te parece que hable con tu papa?

— ¿Qué?—la chica se puso nerviosa y sus labios temblaban

El chico rubio le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ellos sonrieron

—Eso es un beso—susurro la chica y la noche se hacía presente en ese lugar

—te llevare a casa

...

Después de dar mil vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño, intento dormir con otros peluches pero ese conejo era único, no podía dormir así que se levantó se peinó y perfumo un poco, se vistió adecuadamente y se escapó de casa por la ventana. Ella no tenía miedo de que alguien intentara hacerle daño ya que ella golpea muy fuerte, pero aun así temía de otras cosas, tomo un taxi que la llevo directamente a casa de lo Uchiha. Bajo enojada toco la puerta dos veces muy fuerte la puerta vibro de tanta intensidad. Enseguida abrió un chico despeinado con una cara muy blanca sus bermudas y una playera blanca

—creí que no vendrías

— ¡Ya vine! Donde está, lo necesito—dijo metiéndose a la casa como loca buscando su peluche

—Te lo daré si me escuchas

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No somos nada, y con lo de Hinata me lo dejaste en claro

—Sakura—tomo su muñeca muy fuerte—me equivoque

La chica de ojos color jade quedó sorprendida mirándolo

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre perfecto aceptando que cometió un error?

—Sí, no lo quise admitir en un principio, pero Sakura tú…—se quedó sin palabras

—Genial quiero al Sr. Conejo de vuelta

— ¿me escucharas?

—No tengo mucho tiempo—dijo molesta, ella lo estaba más que Naruto ya que el tomo la iniciativa el beso

—Al menos escucha una canción—dijo con una cara de preocupación que enamoraba a Sakura, nunca lo había visto así

—ok…después me iré

Sasuke no pudo disimilar esa sonrisa torcida, al menos ellas aceptaría escucharlo, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su habitación, olía a tabaco con un perfume muy varonil el aroma que identificaba a Sasuke, todo perfectamente ordenado a excepción de un montón de hojas que estaban repartidas en el piano vertical que estaba en su habitación. Se sentaron juntos Sasuke acomodo rápidamente los papeles y empezó a probar el sonido

—trate de escribir una canción…pero no soy muy bueno en ello—suspiro sonriendo—pero encontré la canción perfecta

_One more time- Kim hyun joong (español)_

___Una vez más, una vez más__  
__Ven a mi lado una vez más__  
__No importa cuando, te quiero sólo a ti__  
__Este lamento tuvo que llegarme tan tarde para amarte más ahora___

_El tonto de mí tuvo que decir__  
__Que no existías en mi corazón__  
__Mis palabras te debieron doler tanto__  
__Si no existieras, no hubiera conocido la felicidad__  
__Pero ahora lo sé, lo que llaman AMOR eres tú___

_Gracias, por enseñarme este precioso amor__  
__Gracias, te amaré más ahora___

_Te amo, te amo, acepta a una persona como yo una vez más__  
__El amor que siempre me diste__  
__Te lo corresponderé todo__  
__Por favor, permíteme_  
Por favor, toma… mis manos…

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que paso aquel accidente y que habían conseguido tal vez una segunda oportunidad. Pero sin embargo casi no tenían contacto con ellos las clases en la universidad estaba a punto de comenzar, las calles de Konoha por la noche eran solitarias y calurosas. Un chico con miles de dudas manejaba su auto dando vueltas para pensar bien lo que debería hacer. Sin darse cuenta casi atropella a una chica que acababa de recibir una impactante noticia que seguramente cambiaria sus vidas. El auto freno justo enfrente de ella

—Sasuke—dijo la chica y miro al pelinegro que estaba pálido, con sus ojos rojos, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin pensar— ¿Estas bien?

—Sakura… ¿tú qué harías?—pregunto sin verla a los ojos

— ¿De qué?—ella estaba confundida

— ¿Debo ir o no ir?—la miro a los ojos sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, Sakura se sorprendió y le entro temor

— ¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—aclaro su mente—Voy contigo—dijo segura

Él lo pensó un momento

—Está bien, necesitare tu compañía

…

Sinceramente no sabía cómo resolver este lio, pero bueno hice mi intento, aunque fue una escena infantil, Yo quería hacer un sasuhina, pero…odio el narusaku… y el yaoi es muy bueno para ser verdad así que deje mis parejas favoritas como se planeaban… Mi parte favorita fue cuando cantaban rata de dos patas, es que esas canciones son las llegan al alma

Ya empezaron uno de los problemas, ser joven es cometer tonterías guiarse por impulsos y pagar por ellos. Veamos que pasara más adelante

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios por favor


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Unos días atrás…

Era una tarde nublada, las nubes eran obscuras en los noticieros se pronosticaba fuertes lluvias. La casa de los Uchiha era silenciosa, y en la sala solo se escuchaba el ventilador dar vueltas, una chica sentada acompañada de los hermanos, ella estaba nerviosa no podía moverse mucho y no podía tampoco articular ninguna palabra. El hermano mayor se acercó más descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas aun sentado, su cara era relajada y tenía una sonrisa natural. Sin embargo Sasuke estaba con su cara molesta con su brazo recostado en el borde del sofá, despreocupado y tal vez pensando en algo que no importaba

—A sí que… ¿Tu padre te obligo a venir?—hablo primero Itachi

—Si…insiste con eso—dijo tímida, tomo aire y valor para decir lo siguiente sin importar nada—Quiere que me relacione con alguno de ustedes, todo por el apellido

—Hyuga y Uchiha…no suena mal, si son buenos apellidos pero acaso Uzumaki no también es un buen apellido, buena familia diría yo—continuo Itachi

—Para mi padre no es así—dijo triste Hinata mirando el suelo

—Tu padre está mal, muy mal…hablare luego con él, supongo que lo hare entender, le diré que Sasuke es un amargado que fuma y bebe en exceso

Sasuke miro a su hermano muy enojado pero no dijo nada ya que era en cierta parte verdad

—Espero que eso lo haga entender, mi corazón ya decidió y pues… no pienso hacer lo que mi padre quiere

—No te preocupes, la vida es corta y más vale vivirla como uno quiere, tratare de convencerlo de que deje de insistir—suspiro y empezó a reír—Además Hinata, no eres mi tipo

La rio muy bajo no sabía cómo actuar ante ese comentario inesperado, prefirió ignorar a Sasuke a pesar que sentía su intensa mirada clavarse en su piel.

—Creo que debería irme, gracias…y espero que cuando mi padre llame digas que estuve un buen rato aquí—sonrió

—claro

La chica se despidió y fue acompañada por Sasuke a la puerta

—Yo te llevare—su voz era fría y aterraba a Hinata

—No gracias, yo puedo ir caminando

Sasuke no se dio por vencido y tomo de la muñeca a la chica llevándola hasta su auto casi obligándola a llevarla a casa, a Hinata no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar, Sasuke manejo en silencio, al encender el auto se escuchaba música baja y el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia Hinata cruzo sus brazos debajo de su pecho para dar calor a sus manos, el chico pelinegro condujo lejos de su casa, se fue por el camino largo dándole la vuelta casi a las afuera de Konoha, Hinata no dijo nada, el debería de llevarla a su casa, no importaba que gastara mucha gasolina.

El camino era gris y silencioso hasta que un trueno rompió el odioso silencio

— ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?—pregunto la chica mirándolo

— ¿Qué?—ahorro saliva porque saliva que esta conversación no traería nada bueno

—Que estás enamorado de Sakura

—Eso es mentira—dijo espontáneamente

—Claro que no Sasuke, se te nota, tú la observas te mueres por enviarles mensajes, conservas sus cartas

—Eso no explica nada

—No seas necio Sasuke, No sé porque insistes tanto en negarlo. Ella es mi amiga y sabes que ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo

—No me gustan las cosas fáciles

Otro relámpago hizo más tensa la situación

—Hinata entiéndelo, ella no me gusta y mucho menos estoy enamorado de Sakura, ella es una tonta

— ¡Entonces porque la besaste!—reclamo casi gritando, Sasuke dio una vuela en u estacionándose perfectamente en un lugar junto a una tienda

— ¡podrías dejar de insistir tú, te dije que no me gustan las chicas tontas y rogonas!

— ¡Entonces dices que yo te gusto solo porque soy un poco inteligente y nunca me gustaste!—su tono de voz empezaban a subir y ella prefirió tranquilizarse

— ¡Sí! Y deberías de corresponderme, es lo correcto, somos iguales, no sé porque andas con Naruto si él ha estado enamorado de Sakura desde siempre no de ti

Hinata mordió su lengua tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que se le desbordaban de los lagrimales, era difícil para ella olvidar esa parte de que Naruto estaba enamorado de su amiga, era difícil para ella recordarlo y Sasuke lo hizo de una manera tan agresiva que hirió sus sentimientos, tomo aire y salió del auto cerrando la puerta fuertemente, camino sin rumbo por una calle solitaria, un par de relámpagos más se hicieron presentes, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella tratando de caminar rápido para alcanzarla, pero el agua llego primero mojándolos inmediatamente, la chica de ojos color perla siguió su camino no le importaba que se mojara, y al parecer a Sasuke tampoco

Después de uno cuantos pasos más Sasuke la alcanzo jalándola de su codo obligándola a enfrentarlo, Sasuke era más alto por unos 15 centímetros, así que el la tomo de su barbilla para que se vieran a los ojos el agarre era fuerte y su mirada estremecía a Hinata

Las lágrimas de Hinata se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro, los ojos negros de Sasuke causaban un temor en la chica, tanto que se inmovilizo por un momento

— Sasuke, soy una chica soy la única chica a la que le contarías las cosas ¿Por qué no lo haces?—dijo ella desesperada, ella tenía miedo

— ¡porque eres la chica perfecta para mí! Somos iguales deberíamos ser pareja

— ¡Deja de ser necio! ¡Eres un bipolar! Acéptalo Sakura es para ti y Naruto para mí, porque son completamente diferentes a nosotros, son divertidos, valientes, ellos nos alegran con sus locuras, no son tan amargados como tu… ¡tú la necesitas!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No me callare hasta que lo admitas!—ella estaba temblando por la lluvia fría que la mojaba, pero estaba muy enojada para preocuparse por eso

—Nadie me gana—dijo entre dientes saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo— ¿Lo recuerdas? Me lo debes

Lo último lo murmuro, ella intentaba recordar ese papel se quedó quieta intentando viajar al pasado pero los fríos labios de Sasuke estaban tocando los suyos. Un beso frio, sin sentido, como si besaran papel, eso sintieron los dos, Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos a pesar de la lluvia, ese beso sabor a papel se vio interrumpido por Sasuke, que recibió un tirón de su espalda

— ¡imbécil!

…

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los tronidos de unos besos bien dados, suspiros de una chica que estaba usando trenzas, a pesar de ser mayor parecía una niña, el chico de cabello castaño y largo no podía dejar de admirarla entre cada beso, él estaba acostado en la cama recargado en unas almohadas, ella sentada en su regazo tratando de seducirlo de una forma muy infantil

—Tenten, no soy un pedófilo—dijo tratando de controlar su sonrisa

—Admítelo, me veo linda—dijo acomodándose las pequeñas trenzas que llegaban por debajo de sus hombros

—Hermosa, pero no puedo hacerlo así…me siento raro—el chico se sonrojo

— ¡Ya, Ya!—dijo moviendo su mano como si soplara aire a su cara—ok, me lo quitare

Neji rodeo con sus brazos a la chica haciendo que se acostara sobre él, ella se acurruco en su pecho y Neji beso su cabeza

—Neji…hoy vi a un bebe hermoso, ojos verdes, cabello obscuro y ondulado, el niño me coqueteaba tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, Neji era precioso

—Tenten—dijo pero ella siguió

—Caminaba muy chistoso, y lo habían vestido muy sexy con unos jeans y camisa cuadriculada, y bien peinadito con gel, me lo podría comer

—Tenten—dijo un poco más fuerte y la chica se quedó muda—Sé por dónde vas

—Solo una vez…Neji…por favor

—Somos muy jóvenes aun—él fue interrumpido

—Tendremos tiempo para amarlo más, solo imagínalo

—Amor, no quiero hacerte ilusiones, un bebe ahora es muy arriesgado, eres muy joven y puede que él bebe no esté listo para nacer y más que tú eres muy delicada, y por otra razón muy importante es que el dinero que recibo de pensión no nos alcanzara par mantenerlo, a él, a ti y mi carrera

—Pero Neji—dijo con el corazón roto

—Escogí medicina, mínimo serán 6 años, prometo que cuando este terminando tendremos hijos, sé que tu ilusión es ser mama y algún día se te hará realidad

— ¡No solo es ser mama! Si no…tener un hijo contigo—lo vio a los ojos—Quiero un hijo de cabello castaño y ojos como los tuyos, un bebe que llore mucho y sea fuerte y guapo como su papa

—Amor…yo también quiero un hijo, pero no lo traeremos a este mundo a sufrir por carencias, dentro de unos años tendrás un hijo

— ¡Se llamara Neji lo prometo!

—Como tú quieras amor…—giro dentro de la cama para poder acercarse más a sus labios y besarlos tiernamente— Soy feliz contigo

…

El día había sido cansado, al casa estaba silenciosa en la oscuridad, la habitación principal cerrada bajo llave, con el aire acondicionado, en la sala estaba aún chico tranquilo, se le veía concentrado como si leyera algo pero estaba pensando, tal vez con ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas pero no se lo permitiría no ahora. Era su casa gris solitaria como siempre, pero desde hace unos días alguien había llegado a llenar ese vacío que sus padres habían provocado. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, su cabello un poco alborotado por los jalones de nerviosismo que se había dado hace unos minutos, no sabía que hacer como actuar, estaba desesperado por dentro, pero su exterior era frio no podía mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Pero el sonido de la puerta tocar lo saco de sus pensamientos fríos, levanto la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, trato de mirar por la ventana de quien se trataba pero no había más que una motocicleta negra "correo" pensó el vagamente y abrió la puerta con poca energía pero al persona detrás de la puerta empujo bruscamente obligando a Sai a despertar y hacer presión sobre la puerta, pero la fuerza del visitante era mayor entro a la casa solo haciendo un esfuerzo, Sai vio de quien se trataba y cerro la puerta suavemente sin hacer ruido

—Este drogado—afirmo Sai mirando los ojos del chico

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Ya vives con ella?—dijo enojado entre dientes— ¡Eso es!—no pudo encontrar las palabras

— ¿Por qué te molestas?—dijo pacíficamente el chico de tez blanca

— ¡Porque ella es mía!—dijo sin dudar— ¡Es mía! ¡Siempre lo ha sido y será mía!

Sai se quedó cayado un momento observando a Kiba un momento, sus pantalones desgastados por pisarlos tanto, cinturón negro y una playera negra y gris, sus ojos estaban rojos y su aroma era potente a mariana disfrazado con un poco de loción

—Nunca fue tuya, nunca estuvieron comprometidos…cada quien estaba libre acaso eso no es la definición de amigos con derechos…Tú la lastimaste mucho—agrego recordando las palabras de Ino que retumbaban su cabeza

—De que hablas estúpido…tú fuiste la que me la quitaste, tú te robaste a mi chica—respiraba toscamente por su boca, su cara se volvía roja del coraje o tal vez eran sus tatuajes

— ¡Tú estabas con alguien más! Ella te vio besando a otra "niña" tocándola, provocándola, y ella caía en tus sucias redes de seducción

Kiba trato de hacer memoria, había pasado tantas veces por estas cosas, era difícil recordar a una chica en especial, recorrió casi toda la preparatoria, pero hay una chica que nunca olvidaría…su aventura de verano Ino

— ¡Si lo hice fue porque tú y ella estaban en sus andadas!—tomo aire

—Nunca la he besado

— ¿Qué?—interrumpió Kiba

—Nunca he hecho el amor con Ino, nunca he estado con ella de la forma que tú te ha imaginado, soy su amigo…la quiero…pero

— ¿Qué pasa Sai?—dijo con un hilo de voz la chica que se asomaba de la puerta de la habitación, estaba tallándose los ojos, estaba aún somnolienta, su cabello rubio y largo estaba suelto, ella usaba una playera larga que llegaba hasta sus muslos pero no usaba pantalón dando a entender que estaba solo en ropa interior, sus piernas blancas y firmes captaron la atención de Kiba con solo verlas sabía que eran de Ino, la conocía bastante bien. La chica veía borroso solo vio una sobra detrás de Sai, empezó a dar torpes pasos como sonámbula su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado debido a varias noches sin pegar el ojo. Cuando su vista apenas se aclaraba dijo para sí misma "Kiba". Su cuerpo no resistió mucho se iba a desvanecer pero Sai se aproximó ella abrazándola y sirviendo como apoyo. La rubia puso su cara en el hombro del chico cómo si fuera una almohada y se sujetó a el débilmente. Y con un poco más de claridad vio al moreno de vestimenta obscura y triángulos rojos, pensó que era un sueño más

—Kiba—dijo dulce y suave como si no hubiere pasado nada, expresando sus sentimientos

El corazón de Sai latía muy rápido por el nerviosismo de lo que pudiera pasar mas adelante, provocando que se quedara inmóvil

—Kiba—repitió aún más bajo pero el chico pudo leer en sus labios que ella lo llamaba, Ino con la poca energía que tenía alzo su mano intentando alcanzar a el moreno, el reacciono un poco tarde y también extendió su brazo solo un leve rose de su piel, la de ella era fría y la del ardía, haciendo ese toque un poco extraño, pero la mano de Ino se alejo

Sai la cargaba en sus brazos, ella se había quedado dormida, la recostó en su cama y la cubrió bien después regresó a la sala con Kiba, la mirada de Sai era neutra y la de Kiba se había tranquilizado un poco tratando de pensar

— ¿Te atreves a negarlo?

—Ella necesita un amigo, yo soy ese amigo, yo la cuido y la alejo de ti…por tu culpa esta así…no comía no dormía y todo por tu maldita culpa—dijo lo último enojado con desprecio

—Tengo que hablar con ella—dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación Sai lo detuvo y dijo más calmado

—Por ahora no, deja que se recupere por completo…supongo que ella tendrá que hablar contigo…no es por mi gusto, pero mínimo deja que recupere su salud

Kiba no dijo nada se imaginó a Ino como la describía Sai, sin comer, sin dormir, su piel opaca, ella más delgada su cabello sin brillo, ojeras decorando su rostro blanco la idea fu perturbadora, su corazón parecía estallar, prefirió salir, irse de esa casa, para dejarla sola, para que se recuperara ya llegaría el momento de poder recuperarla; pensó.

…

Semanas después…

Sin dudarlo subió al auto con él, el chico seguía tenso aguantando tal vez lágrimas en los ojos, no podía mirarla, pero lo que le sorprendió a la chica al entrar al auto es que no escuchara música baja, y el aire acondicionado no estaba tan frio como del gusto de Sasuke, cerró la puerta y Sasuke oprimió un botón para que los seguros bajaran automáticamente. Miro a la carretera aun instante más y dijo

—ponte el cinturón

Siguió manejando saliendo de Konoha hacia una carretera a pocos autos estaban alrededor de ellos, era una noche muy tranquila y parecía que no muchos querían salir después de un fin de semana de fiestas y cosas por el estilo

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto peor no hubo respuesta, avergonzada no volvió a preguntar aunque la duda la matara

Como respuesta tardía Sasuke piso más a profundidad el pedal, de 120 km por hora pasaron a 160 Sakura sujeto fuertemente el cinturón, la velocidad iba a aumentando Sasuke con agilidad manejaba con una mano y rebasaba a los autos que estaban más adelantados, un mal presentimiento recorría el cuerpo de Sakura, la adrenalina en ellos estaba a todo su poder, y por lo tanto por fin Sakura pudo gritar

— ¡Basta Sasuke! ¡Quieres matarnos!—dijo derramando una lagrima de terror, sus ojos habían visto 210 km por hora aunque pudo haber sido un error por el temor

Sasuke bajo la velocidad poco a poco

— ¡Oríllate!—ordeno Sakura y enseguida el chico se estaciono a orillas de la autopista

Ella seguía temblando del miedo sus ojos vidriosos, su corazón latía fuertemente

— ¡Que piensas! ¡Pensabas matarme! ¡Por dios Sasuke! ¡Que pasa!—grito aterrada y por primera vez Sasuke la vio, sintió un golpecito en su corazón al verla tan frágil, pálida sus labios temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo sus ojos color jade brillaban

El chico acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con su pulgar, no sonrió. Puso un mechón detrás de su oreja, el no traía puesto el cinturón así que le fue fácil abrazar a la chica .Sakura estaba inmóvil gracias al cinturón que atravesaba su cuerpo, no pudo responder ese abrazo tan raro que Sasuke le daba, ella se acomodó en su hombro sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella disfrutando cada segundo de su aroma tan varonil, una buena loción con un toque a tabaco. Ella se tranquilizó en los brazos de Sasuke

—No…a ti no…no te puedo perder a ti….

—Sasuke

Él se alejó un poco y Sakura se quitó el cinturón

— ¿Qué paso?

Hubo un pequeño silencio pero Sasuke tomó l valor para decirlo

—Deidara me llamo…hace unas semanas de que supuestamente se había ido de vacaciones con mi hermano y los akatsukis…en realidad él estaba en el hospital…está muy grave—lo último eran casi palabras que no podían captarse, Sakura se lanzó a él con un fuerte abrazo—No lo sabía…él estaba muriendo…yo no lo sabia

El tenia os ojos bien abiertos mientras su cabeza daba vueltas Sakura masajeaba su espalda dándole tranquilidad y conforto o al menos eso esperaba

—Todo estará bien…todo saldrá bien…el estará bien—dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa

Sasuke solo suspiro

— ¿Vamos a ir al hospital?—pregunto dudosa

—No sé si ir…

—Tienes que ir…vamos a ir—tomo la fría mano de Sasuke—Tranquilo…estaré contigo

—Sakura…gracias—se acercó y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios

—Hey…estas ardiendo, ese no es el Sasuke que conozco—movió el control del aire acondicionado subiendo la potencia—como te gusta, vamos pero… despacio

Sasuke intento sonreír y arranco nuevamente el auto manejando a una velocidad más prudente, era una noche estrellada y silenciosa, no había motivos para hablar mucho, Sakura envió un mensaje a sus padre diciendo que siempre si se quedaría a dormir con Ino, una mentira que Ino sabría ocultar.

—estas temblando—dijo el pelinegro viendo de reojo a la chica

—No—negó rápidamente

Sasuke se bufo ya que la chica si tenía mucho frio y su piel estaba de gallina

—en la parte trasera busca algo con que cubrirte

Sakura se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y estratégicamente fue a la parte trasera del auto buscando algo que pudiera calentarla, había libros y un bulto obscuro que resultó ser un abrigo muy suave, tomo el abrió y pudo captar ese aroma de Sasuke, el auto despedía un olor a brisa marina por el ambientador combinado con tabaco y su loción era como una tortura para Sakura.

Regreso a su asiento y se colocó la chaqueta dándole calor a sus brazos y tronco. Pasaron los minutos y Sakura empezaba a cabecear el silencio le provoco un poco de sueño, pero ella luchaba por no quedarse dormida. Sasuke quito su mano derecha del volante y busco la de Sakura para entrelazarla. Ella estaba dormida, el alzo su unión de manos y beso delicadamente la mano de ella

—gracias

…

Habitación 29 entro primero Sasuke, Sakura prefirió estar afuera sentada, ellos tendrían muchas cosas en privado que hablar, ella aun usaba su chaqueta, el clima en esta ciudad era frio y ella usaba los shorts y los converses con los que había subido al auto.

Entro Sasuke y encontró a su hermano viendo la televisión, él estaba tranquilo, apago su televisor al ver a su hermano sonrió

—Sasuke, que sorpresa—dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, él estaba amarrado a tubos con suero por suerte podía moverse, recostado en su cama con unos tubos en su nariz que le ayudaban a respirar. Sasuke no dijo anda contuvo sus lágrimas y corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo

— ¡Por que no dijiste anda!—reclamo

—Pequeño Sasuke, para que preocuparte—suspiro—Estoy bien, Deidara está dramatizando

—No me dijo que enfermedad tenias

— ¿Importa?...Lo que importa es como la conseguí

Sasuke se quedó en silencio esperando que su hermano siguiera hablando

—Solo espero que te sirva como lección…Yo empecé a fumar muy joven, me escondía de ti para hacerlo, trataba de que el humo no llegara a ti, no quería dañarte, sin embargo yo lo hacía…por suerte note los cambios en mi enseguida y deje de hacerlo…pero fue tarde estoy enfermo aquí…Moriría de verte en mi situación—sus ojos bajaron en señal de tristeza—Por eso insistía tanto en que dejaras de fumar, eres joven, no mereces una vida junto a doctores y enfermeras, Sasuke tienes que dejar de fumar—tomo tu mano fuerte—prométeme que dejaras de hacerlo, si no terminaras como yo

—No sé si pueda—admitió Sasuke sin mirarlo

—Claro que puedes…déjalo poco a poco si quieres pero de preferencia tira todos los cigarros que tengas, no vuelvas a fumar… hay razón para vivir, el cigarro te va matando poco a poco…creí que ya había matado a tu corazón pero… por lo que se ya no es así…esa chica robo tu corazón de verdad

— ¿Qué?

—Hinata me conto de Sakura—Sasuke se cruzó de brazos poniéndose de pie—No te molestes con ella por decirme, me conto todo lo del beso…sabes debes de dejar de ser bipolar, ella te ama y tú a ella, debes aceptarlo y vivir con eso; no sabes lo bien que se vive con la persona que estas enamorada

—Ella vino conmigo—dijo sin aceptar a su hermano lo que él decía

— ¿Eso significa que si? Date una oportunidad, yo saldré adelante…ahora más que nunca, tengo la ilusión de ver a mi hermanito enamorado—sonrió—Estoy bien, lo más grave ya paso, solo que estaré un buen tiempo en observación y tendré que tomar muchos medicamentos

—Entiendo, Itachi ¿estás seguro?

—Perfectamente seguro— toco la frente de su hermano con dos de sus dedos, señal familiar, Sasuke hizo lo mismo para transmitirle fuerza a su hermano

…

—Gracias Sakura—dijo por tercera vez, nunca creo decir eso y menos tantas veces en pocas horas

Estaban entados en una banca de un parque cercano al hospital disfrutando de un chocolate caliente para amortiguar en aire frio del lugar, una ciudad que no conocían pero tenía mejor hospital que Konoha, el sueño de Neji era trabajar aquí. Por eso estudiaba aquí. Sasuke estaba alejado de Sakura a pesar de estar sentados en el mismo lugar, ella estaba arrinconada pensando en lo caliente y delicioso que era el chocolate

—Soy un bipolar y perdona todo el daño que te he hecho. Gracias por amarme todo este tiempo…sabré recompensar esos años perdidos…te quiero—dijo abrazando a la chica que estaba sonrojada, no sabía que decir nunca espero que Sasuke dijera esas palabras

Ella alzo su rostro y beso a Sasuke, el respondió el beso haciendo una mezcla de chocolate con café perfecta.

El medio día llegaba y aun hacía frío Sasuke estaba en el asiento trasero acomodando sus libros y algunas cosas que tenía ahí Sakura estaba detrás de el buscando ayudarlo

—Creo que debería llevarte a casa—dijo Sasuke

—No…quiero acompañarte todavía más—dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera

—Si sigues vestida así te congelaras—señalo su mini short que dejaba al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas

—No tengo tanto frio, puedo controlarlo

Sasuke respiro un poco y se apoyó en la puerta del auto aún abierta, tomo una postura arrogante y odiosa

—No permitiré que sigas vestida así—dijo lentamente entre dientes

—Oh—entendió Sakura a lo que se refería, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro molesta—pues a mí me gusta vestirme así

Sasuke se acercó a ella rápidamente sus movimientos eran precisos, acerco a Sakura a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura y hablo muy cerca de sus labios

—No dejare que otros hombres vean lo que es mío…tu eres mi chica—lo último lo dijo de una manera tan fría y sexy que provoco que Sakura se estremeciera

…

Los días pasaron, Hinata seguía con ese miedo de su padre sin embargo eso no impidió que siguiera estando con Naruto, viviría en otro lugar más cerca de su universidad para no perder tiempo en viajes innecesarios así que no tendrá que afrontar esa platica con su padre y ella disfrutaba del amor que vivía con el chico-zorro de nueve colas

— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo lo haces Hinata?—pregunto el chico exaltado

—No lo sé—sonrió mientras acomodaba los mangas de Naruto que estaba en el sofá que ella iba a ocupar—Lo que si se es que ya podremos presentarnos en lugares más populares donde va gente mayor y universitarios

El chico rubio se cruzó de brazos y miro de reojo a la chica que usaba cola de caballo con un lindo listón blanco

— ¿No será que quieres cantar en un lugar más grande para conquistar a chicos más guapos y grandes que yo?

— ¡Naruto, claro que no!—se acercó a él y le dio pequeños besos en sus mejillas—Eres único, te quiero

Después de juguetear un rato y darse inofensivos besos en el rostro se miraron a los ojos, sus miradas cambiaron se volvieron más intensas, sin decir nada Naruto beso el cuello de Hinata provocándole unos electrizantes choque en su piel, ella lo abrazo mientras el seguía jugueteando con su cuello, se separaron y besaron sus labios apasionadamente, fue un beso intenso sus labios danzaban coordinados y desesperado por seguir, Naruto tomo de la cintura de la chica para obligarla a que se sentara en su regazo, siguieron besándose sintiendo sus cuerpos mas cercas, su piel estaba caliente, sus cuerpos pedían algo más que simples besos inocentes

—Hinata—murmuro

—Naruto…Yo…

— ¿Estas lista?

…

CHAN CHAN CHAN

¿Mentira piadosas? Al menos están viviendo felices gracias a eso ¿no? ¡NO! Porque aun falta lo peor, van a odiarme tanto como yo me odio ha

ESTO no es de dios, es pecado pero promocionare mi fanfic Original no puedo publicarlo en esta página pero si me buscan en Google como videl362 "Pasión sin principios" encontraran una linda comedia de pasión amor y mucha naturaleza, Espero que les guste la idea y sus comentarios y criticas

Gracias, Ya pronto cumpliré 18 ya podre poner lemon . no debí decir eso adiós sorpresa…


End file.
